CULLEN CIRCUS
by kinfua
Summary: Bella, 17 ans, jeune trapéziste, retourne aux États-Unis après une tournée européenne. Sa troupe vient de signer un contrat avec un cirque de renommée internationale à Las Vegas. Ville à paillettes et d'argent, elle découvrira l'amour mais aussi
1. Destination finale

Bonjour !

Voici ma première fic.  
Je me lance enfin après avoir lu je ne sais combien d'histoire sur notre couple adoré. Moi aussi je suis une fan de Twilight.  
J'espère que vous aimerez celle-ci.

_Bella, 17 ans, jeune trapéziste, retourne aux Etats-Unis après une tournée européenne et canadienne. Sa troupe vient de signer un contrat avec un cirque de renommée internationale à Las Vegas. Ville à paillettes et d'argent, elle découvrira l'amour mais aussi le mensonge. Que fera-t-elle par amour ?_

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer (enfin presque tous !)._

**

* * *

**

**Destination finale**_  
_Chap. 1

**POV Bella**

_Las Vegas, Nevada__  
Juin 2009_

Après avoir parcouru l'Europe et le Canada, nous allions enfin rentrés chez nous. Deux ans que nous étions partis pour cette grande aventure. Nous étions une petite troupe qui se produisait dans des cirques pour compléter leur programme. Les Volturi's. Réputés pour notre professionnalisme et nos show impressionnants.

Aro avait signé un contrat fixe à Las Vegas. Un de ses amis était le directeur d'un des plus grands cirques présents toute l'année.

Nous arrivions dans l'après-midi. Notre première représentation n'avait lieu que dans deux jours histoire de nous reposer un peu, de connaître les autres artistes avec lesquels nous allions travailler et de nous familiariser avec les lieux.

Pendant le trajet qui nous menait à Vegas, Aro était venu me parler, car il voyait bien que j'étais ailleurs.

- _Bella à quoi penses-tu ? Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse, ça va ?_

_- Je suis triste et contente à la fois. Triste car nous avons fait de belles rencontres, vu de magnifiques paysages, surtout en Europe et je suis en même temps contente de rentrer chez nous. Tout ça va me manquer mais j'ai hâte de commencer une nouvelle aventure « fixe » si on peut dire !_

_- Je sais moi aussi ça va me manquer mais dis-toi bien que nous le savions, nous ne pouvions pas voyager éternellement. Et Las Vegas ce n'est pas rien ! Tu verras c'est grandiose ! _

Aro était notre directeur artistique. Je le connaissais depuis que j'étais née et le considérais comme mon oncle. Mes parents étaient décédés dans un accident alors que je n'avais même pas 6 ans. Il nous avait adopté sans hésiter, mon frère et moi. À l'époque il faisait parti d'une troupe de cirque ambulant avec mes parents.

Nous arrivions à 11h55.  
En atterrissant à l'aéroport, nous avions eu l'impression d'arriver au milieu du désert et pourtant, à peine 10 minutes plus tard nous nous retrouvions au milieu des paillettes, des néons, des cartes, des dés et de la foule du célèbre Las Vegas Blvd. C'est ici que tout se passe sur ce boulevard, plus connu sous le nom de Strip, tant on peut en repartir « déshabillé » après avoir tout joué.

Nous sortions de l'aéroport les yeux écarquillés. C'était la première fois que je venais ici.

_- Alors Bella, contente de remettre les pieds sur le sol américain ?_ Me dit Emmett en me tapant amicalement l'épaule.

_- Oui._

_- C'est un « oui » nostalgique ça ! T'inquiètes ça va trop le faire ici ! _

_- Bienvenue à Las Vegas ! Notre voiture nous attend._

Aro se dirigea vers un minibus.

Après une heure de route, nous apercevions enfin le chapiteau. Nous arrivions à l'entrée où un vigile nous laissa passer. Il s'était présenté sous le nom de Joe. Un homme d'1 mètre 85 environ 120 kg.

Le minibus fit le tour du chapiteau. Un peu plus loin se trouver plusieurs petits chalets avec terrasse en bois. Je sentais déjà que j'allais me plaire ici.

Nous sortions du minibus et nous fûmes accueillis par un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il avait les yeux très clairs, les cheveux châtains et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_- Bonjour mon ami._

En se dirigeant vers Aro. Ils serrèrent la main avant de se tomber dans les bras.

_- Carlisle je suis heureux te voir, ça fait si longtemps._

Aro avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tellement il était heureux de revoir son ami. J'étais moi-même contente de voir mon oncle dans cet état là.

Il m'avait parlé de Carlisle lorsqu'il nous avait appris qu'il avait signé le contrat. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même troupe avec mes parents avant que je naisse.

Puis ils se sont séparés pour prendre des chemins différents. Carlisle avait eu la chance d'avoir l'opportunité d'être directeur de cirque, alors qu'Aro, lui, avait préféré rester avec la troupe qu'il avait montée avec mes parents.

Carlisle s'approcha de moi en me tendant la main.

_- Bonjour, tu dois être Bella._

_- Bonjour, oui. Et voici mon frère, Démétri. _

_- Tu ressembles à ton père, et toi Démétri tu as le regard de ta mère._ Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main à son tour.

_- Bonjour, vous connaissiez nos parents ?_

_- Oui je les ai connu il y a très longtemps, vous n'étiez pas encore nés._

Son regard devint triste. Mon jumeau me regarda stupéfait. Je savais qu'il aurait des questions à lui poser. Il ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de nos parents. Alors si Carlisle pouvait lui donné des réponses il n'hésitera pas à aller le voir pour en savoir plus sur eux. Carlisle se tourna vers Emmett.

_- Salut Carlisle, moi c'est Emmett ! _

_- Salut Emmett, ravi de te rencontrer. _

_- De même, Aro n'arrête pas de nous parler de vous._

_- En bien j'espère,_ en éclatant de rire, le clin d'œil qu'il fit à mon oncle ne m'échappa pas.

Je pouvais voir leur complicité même si ça faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Leah s'approcha de Carlisle.

_- Leah, comme tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu !_

_- Salut Carlisle ! Contente de te revoir. Jacob est là ?_

_- Oui il doit être dans son chalet, tu connais le chemin, ça n'a pas changé._

_- Ok merci. A plus tout le monde, on se retrouve pour dîner ? _

_- Bon maintenant que vous êtes arrivés Alice va vous accompagner à vos chalets. Aro je t'accompagne, je vais te montrer où tu vas loger._

À peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase qu'un petit bout de femme arriva en sautillant, tapant des mains. Elle était toute souriante. Cheveux couleur noir corbeau coupés très courts tous ébouriffés, les yeux d'un noir très profond.

_- Salut, je m'appelle Alice et je suis la fille de Carlisle. Suivez-moi je vais vous installer._

Après avoir salué plusieurs artistes, nous arrivions devant un chalet.

_- Voici les clés de ce chalet. _

Alice tendit un trousseau. Emmett le lui prit immédiatement.

_- Je prends celui-ci, je suis trop fatigué pour faire une visite guidée_.

Il nous fit un clin d'œil et entra d'un pas lourd dans son nouveau chez lui.

_- À ce soir, je vais roupiller un peu histoire d'être en forme._

_- À ce soir Em.  
_

Nous continuâmes à marcher un peu entre les allées et les chalets.

_- Combien d'artiste loge ici ? _Demandais-je intriguée par toutes ces petites maisons.

_- Il y a une quinzaine de chalets mais ils ne sont pas tous pris. Certains artistes sont ambulants donc ne restent pas longtemps ici. Pratiquement tous individuel. Peut être aimeriez vous en avoir un pour vous deux ? Il doit en rester un ou deux._

Je me tournais vers mon frère qui me regardait avec un air interrogateur. C'est vrai que d'habitude on ne chipotait pas on prenait la même caravane, mais là c'était différent, on allait rester ici pendant un bon moment.

_- Non on prendra chacun le nôtre. _Mon jumeau acquiesça de la tête.

_- Pas de problème, alors Démétri tu iras dans celui-ci. _Elle lui tendit les clés.

_- Ok merci Alice. À toute à l'heure Bella. _

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et pénétra dans sa nouvelle demeure

Alice n'arrêtait pas de parler, je n'écoutais qu'à moitié, épuisée par le voyage.  
Elle était vraiment surexcitée de notre arrivée. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant mon futur logis. D'extérieur j'étais déjà conquise. Tout en bois couleur sable très clair, les volets étaient peints en vert sapin.

_- Ils sont tous neufs. Nous les avons échangés contre nos vieux mobil homes qui commençaient à se faire trop vieux. Tiens Bella, voici les clés. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésites pas, j'habite juste là-bas. _Elle pointa du doigt un autre chalet qui se situait à une quinzaine de mètres.

_- Merci Alice._

Je lui pris les clés et alla sur la terrasse en bois. Elle était en forme de L dont une partie était couverte. Il y avait une table et des chaises en bois sombre. Sous la partie couverte se trouvaient deux transats. Après avoir déverrouillée la porte j'entrais chez moi. Chez moi, ça me faisait tout drôle d'employer ce mot.

Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet clair. Les murs étaient dans les tons orangés, des rideaux blancs étaient accrochés le long de la fenêtre au-dessus de la table où je déposai mes clés. Elle pouvait accueillir quatre personnes.

Sur la droite une petite cuisine aménagée avec un frigo, un évier et une plaque de cuisson ainsi que des placards pour la vaisselle, au-dessus de l'évier une autre fenêtre avec des stores vénitiens blancs.

Derrière se situait le salon séparé de la cuisine par un mur à mi-hauteur. Un canapé d'angle au fond, une table basse et un meuble de télé avec son écran plat. Bah dis donc c'était vraiment un petit nid douillet. Je continuais mon chemin.

Derrière la cuisine un grand couloir. Un placard sur la gauche pour le nécessaire de ménage. Ensuite la salle de bain, dans celle-ci se trouvait d'autres placards, un lavabo et une baignoire, génial !

Au fur et à mesure que j'ouvrais les portes mon sourire se faisait plus grand. En face de la porte de la salle de bain se trouvaient les toilettes. Et juste à côté une dernière porte.

Quand je l'ouvris je ne pus que rester bouche bée. Ma chambre. Un immense lit se situait sur ma droite, à gauche un grand placard et deux grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer la lumière du jour.

Je posais ma valise et filais directement sous la douche. L'eau chaude détendit tous mes muscles courbaturés par le voyage en avion. Une fois détendue je me mis au lit. Je sombrai immédiatement dans un sommeil profond.

Après avoir dormi trois bonnes heures je me réveillais en pleine forme. J'espérais que ce soir j'arriverais quand même à dormir, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de cette sieste.

Une fois bien réveillée, je défis ma valise. Le reste de nos bagages ainsi que notre matériel n'arriveraient que demain dans la journée. Une fois tout rangé je décidais d'aller voir mon frère.

Je marchais dans les allées, je ne me souvenais plus trop bien où était son chalet. Je décidais de frapper à la porte devant laquelle je pensais être la bonne.

Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un torse nu. Je levais un peu plus la tête et vit un homme à la peau mâte, cheveux court et noir, un grand sourire aux lèvres en me voyant. Il était vêtu d'une simple serviette attachée autour de sa taille.

_- Je… euh… désolée j'ai du me tromper._

Je partis au si vite que je pus. Mais un bras puissant me retint par le poignet.

_- Oh là, tu m'as l'air perdue, je peux peut-être t'aider ? Je m'appelle Jacob ! Je connais cet endroit comme ma poche ! _En me tendant la main. Je lui serrai.

_- Bella, tu es le cousin de Leah ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je viens d'arriver et je cherche Démétri Swan ? Tu sais sans doute où se trouve son chalet ?_

_- Ah oui le petit nouveau ! C'est juste à côté. _

En pointant du doigt le chalet de droite._  
_

_- Merci. _

Je me retournais et n'attendit pas de réponse.

_- À bientôt !_ Me lança-t-il alors que j'étais déjà arrivée à l'autre terrasse pour frapper à la porte.

Numéro 7 Démétri, il faut que je m'en souvienne pour ne plus me tromper sinon … La porte s'ouvrit me coupant dans mes pensées.

_- Eh Bella, content de te voir, tu as l'air en forme, tu as un peu dormi ? Tu as mangé ?_

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mon frère, plus protecteur que lui tu meures !

Je regardais dehors et vit que Jacob était toujours à sa porte entrain de nous regarder, le sourire aux lèvres et un regard étrange. Je ne pu m'empêcher de donner un bisous sur la joue de Démétri, je rentrais vite chez lui et ferma la porte.

18h45.  
Après avoir discuté pendant une bonne heure, nous décidâmes d'aller trouver l'endroit dont m'avait parlé Alice pour dîner.

Elle se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée d'un grand chalet pas loin du chapiteau. Elle se retourna et nous fit face.

_- Bella, Démétri, j'allais venir vous chercher pour dîner ! Venez entrer vous ferez connaissances avec les autres._

Nous entrons dans une grande salle, il y avait trois tables rectangulaires qui pouvaient accueillir huit personnes chacune. Au fond se trouvait, séparait par un comptoir, une cuisine aménagée digne d'un très grand restaurant. Il y avait deux personnes avec toque et tablier.

_- Ici c'est le restaurant, tous les soirs il y a un repas. Sam et Émily nous concoctent des petits plats succulents._

La table de gauche était occupée par six personnes entrain de rigoler tout en mangeant. Sur celle de droite je vis Emmett assis en bout de table en compagnie de Leah, Jacob et d'un homme aux cheveux très blonds, les yeux clairs. Alice alla à côté de lui et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant de s'asseoir.

_- Je vous présente Jasper, mon mari._

- _Bonjour !_

Il se leva et vint nous serrer la main. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne paraissait quand il était assis.

_- Bonjour,_ nous répondîmes en écho avec mon frère.

_- Asseyez-vous, il y reste de la place._

_- Merci,_ lui répondis-je en m'assoyant à côté de Leah.

Je me retrouvais en face de Jacob. Démétri se mit à côté de lui.

- _Jacob, voici Bella et Démétri,_ nous présenta Leah.

Jacob se tourna vers Démétri et lui serra la main, ensuite il fit volte face pour me regarder.

- _Bella, oui on s'est rencontré tout à l'heure._

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire, et me fit un clin d'œil, mes joues avaient déjà viré au rouge.

_- Oui je cherchais le chalet de Démétri et j'ai frappé à la mauvaise porte_.

- _Pas sur que ce soit la _mauvaise_ porte _!

Jacob avait décidé de jouer à un petit jeu. Ok verra qui perdra !

_- Peut-être ai-je fais exprès de me tromper de porte ! _Lui répondis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je le vis s'adosser à sa chaise, la bouche ouverte, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Devant sa mine déconfite, je lui fis un clin d'œil, il commença à sourire et j'éclatai de rire, et tous me suivirent dans mon fou rire.

Nous allions nous servir au grill, il y avait des brochettes et de la viande accompagnée de pommes au four servie avec une sauce blanche.

Jasper reçu un coup de téléphone. Il avait l'air ennuyé. Il raccrocha et je l'entendis dire à Alice que son frère allait sûrement être en retard car il était dans les bouchons. Je vis ensuite Alice soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel.

Le dîner se passa très bien, nous faisions connaissance, nous discutions, rigolâmes en se racontant des petites anecdotes. J'appris que Jasper était magicien, Jacob était clown. Avec Emmett ils avaient décidé de monter un nouveau numéro de clowns tous les deux. Ça promettait d'être drôle.

Leah était la cousine de Jacob. Elle connaissait très bien la troupe des Cullen car elle avait déjà travaillé pour eux avant de vouloir rejoindre Aro pour la tournée européenne et canadienne.

En parlant du loup, je vis Aro, Carlisle accompagnée d'une femme entrés dans le restaurant.

- _Bonsoir les artistes !_

Carlisle vint nous présenter sa femme Esmée.

Un peu plus grande qu'Alice, les cheveux châtain clair bouclés, les yeux noisettes. Après nous avoir souhaité une bonne fin d'appétit, ils allèrent s'installer à la table derrière nous.

20h00.  
Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Carlisle partirent dans les loges du chapiteau rejoindre les autres artistes pour se préparer.

Nous les suivîmes. Alice nous montra nos loges où nous pourrions nous maquiller et nous vêtir de nos costumes.

Carlisle était le directeur du cirque, mais aussi le maître de la piste, Monsieur Loyal, le chef d'orchestre des numéros.

Il était habillé d'une paire de botte noire, d'un pantalon noir, chemise blanche, une veste à queue de pie rouge à paillettes, d'un chapeau noir avec un ruban rouge.

Il prit le micro que lui tendit Esmée. La musique annonça son arrivée. Tout le public applaudit.

Leah, Démétri et moi allions nous installés dans les gradins sur le côté pour admirer le spectacle. Nous étions au premier rang. Les numéros s'enchaînés.

Quand fut le tour de Jasper d'entrer sur la piste, les lumières s'éteignirent. Un projecteur alluma un homme assis derrière un piano, qui nous faissait face à l'autre bout de l'arène.

La musique commença à retentir, quand elle s'arrêta brutalement une lumière vint éclairer le nuage de fumée qui venait d'exploser pour laisser apparaître Jasper coiffé d'un chapeau pointu, habillé d'une cape bleu foncée avec des milliers de petites paillettes. La musique repartit tout doucement.

Alors que le magicien commençait son numéro, j'étais happée par la mélodie qui se jouait à mes oreilles. J'admirais l'homme assis devant moi, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage. J'étais comme envoutée par sa musique. Il jouait le regard dans le vide.

Lorsqu'il leva un peu plus sa tête et qu'il croisa mon regard, mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde pour repartir comme un cheval au galop. Je commençais à monter en température, mes mains devinrent moites, mes joues bouillaient et mon cœur ne voulait pas ralentir sa course. Le temps s'était comme figé dans l'espace.

Je me concentrais sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, je ne distinguais pas vraiment leur couleur mais je pouvais dire que je n'avais jamais vu des yeux pareils. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en bataille comme s'il avait mis ses doigts dans une prise pour se coiffer, mais sa coupe le rendait tellement sexy ! J'ouvris la bouche et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure. J'allais m'incendier sur place.

Je descendis un peu mon regard sur ses lèvres et vis apparaître un sourire, je le regardais à nouveau et m'aperçus que ses yeux ne m'avaient pas quittée durant l'inspection que je m'étais autorisée. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'idée qu'il m'avait vu le contempler. Mes joues s'empourprèrent. Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Je fermais les yeux et pris une grande inspiration.

Quand la musique s'arrêta dans un bruit grave, je les rouvris, le musicien disparut ainsi que le piano dans un immense nuage de fumée. Le public était debout et applaudissait Jasper. Je secouais ma tête pour retrouver mes esprits.

Je me levai à mon tour et murmura à l'oreille de mon frère que j'allais me coucher. Je partis aussitôt en direction de mon chalet. Une fois à l'intérieur je me précipitai dans ma chambre, je me déshabillai et me mis au lit.

Des milliers de questions affluèrent dans mon esprit. Qui était-il ? Avais-je rêvé ? Un ange peut-il existé ? Je m'endormis sans avoir de réponse. Mais cette nuit-ci je fis des rêves magiques.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dites-moi tout, je veux tout savoir, si vous avez appréciez ou pas, si vous aimez mon style, si je continue !

J'ai déjà écris le second chapitre, si je vois que ça vous plaît je posterais le prochain chapitre rapidement, alors j'attends vos reviews !  
Merci à vous toutes (et tous) de m'avoir lu.

Vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur mon blog le lien se trouve sur mon profil, il y a des photos des personnages etc.

Merci à ma sœur pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

_**Kinfua**_


	2. Qui es tu ?

Bonjour !

Désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail en fin et début d'année, sans compter les fêtes !

Vous avez été nombreuses à me lire et ça m'a beaucoup touchée.

Je tenais à remercier celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews : **Mrs Esmee Cullen** _(oui ce matin j'ai fait une erreur de manip, sorry)_, **Darlin'whitlock**, **miiss88**, **3ailes01** et **Fifer** _(oui c'est une romance sur Bella et Edward)_

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer (enfin presque tous !)._

**

* * *

**

**Qui es-tu ?**_  
_Chap. 2

**PDV Edward**

9h40.  
J'errais dans les rues de Las Vegas à me dire que ça serait la dernière fois. Combien de fois avais-je dit cette phrase ? En deux ans je ne comptais plus.

10h15.  
J'arrivais à mon appartement que je louais à une vielle dame. Je jetais mes clés sur le meuble dans l'entrée, fermais la porte, mis le verrou. J'enlevais mes chaussures avec les pieds sur le chemin qui menait à ma chambre, déboutonnais en même temps ma chemise. En entrant je lançais celle-ci sur la chaise, j'ôtais mon pantalon et mes chaussettes qui eurent le même sort que ma chemise et enfin je m'écroulais sur mon lit.  
_  
- Vous êtes sur Radio Vegas. La soirée s'annonce chaude avec une température de 28°C. Nous sommes jeudi 11 juin et il est 19h. Je vous laisse en compagnie de …_

_- QUOI ? _

Je me réveillai en sursaut tout en attrapant mon réveil pour vérifier l'heure.

_- Et merde ! J'suis en retard._

Je filai sous la douche, sortis au bout de deux minutes. J'attrapai une paire de chaussettes et un caleçon, pris un jean, un t-shirt dans le dressing, fila dans la cuisine. Je mis à réchauffer au micro-onde le café de la veille dans une tasse, je m'habillai le plus vite possible. Je bus d'un trait le café à peine chaud, pris mes clés et fermai la porte.

19h30.  
Quand je sortis du garage de mon immeuble je vis toutes les voitures à l'arrêt sur le boulevard. C'était bien le jour pour tomber dans les bouchons. J'essayais de me faufiler comme je pouvais pour éviter les grands axes. Je connaissais très bien cette ville pour y être né.

En chemin j'appelai Jasper pour le prévenir. Il restait un peu plus d'une heure avant ma représentation. Je déambulais dans les petites rues, jusqu'à arriver sur l'autoroute pour prendre la sortie en direction du cirque.

20h45.  
J'arrivais finalement au portail où Joe m'ouvrit. Je le salua au passage et alla me garer sur le parking derrière le chapiteau. J'entrais par l'arrière et me dirigeais vers la loge de Jasper. Quand il me vit, il applaudit puis me montra l'heure.

_- 5 minutes, Edward, chapeau ! Si tu continues comme ça je vais être obligé de prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Que tu sois le fils de Carlisle, le frère d'Alice ou encore mon meilleur ami, je n'hésiterais pas, tu m'entends !_ Là je crois que j'avais dépassé les bornes.

_- Désolé mais tu vois, j'ai bossé toute la nuit, et j'ai pas entendu mon réveil sonné._

C'était la pire excuse que j'avais pu lui donner jusqu'ici mais il y avait un peu de vérité dans mon mensonge.

_- Je ne veux pas le savoir, tu m'avais dit quand tu avais commencé au Moonlight que ça ne serait pas un souci. Et je m'aperçois que plus ça va et plus tu es en retard. Je te donne encore une semaine, après ça c'est fini._

Il sortit de sa loge. J'enfilais vite fait mon costume de scène et couru jusque derrière le rideau où j'entendis mon père annonçait le prochain numéro. Les lumières s'éteignirent et je me plaçai derrière le piano. Mes doigts commencèrent à effleurer les touches noires et blanches du clavier lorsque le spot m'éclaira.

Je repensais à Jasper et à ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il avait entièrement raison.

**_PASSÉ_**  
Il y avait deux ans environ quand Jasper était arrivé au cirque, il avait besoin d'un pianiste pour son nouveau numéro. Alice me présenta à son futur mari car elle savait que je cherchais du travail.

Il tomba sous le charme de mon talent. Quand il accepta, j'assistais à son numéro et m'étais proposé pour lui écrire les mélodies pour son spectacle. Une fois composée je les lui avais jouées. Les morceaux collaient à la perfection avec son numéro de magie. La musique donnait tout son mystère au show.

Quelques mois après, alors que je faisais une représentation au cirque, un directeur de cabaret me repéra, et je signai un contrat de deux ans.

Depuis ce jour je jouais au cirque et j'enchaînais à partir de minuit dans un piano-bar qui se nommait le _Moonlight_. J'étais un noctambule. Vivant de la musique la nuit et dormant le jour.

Il m'arrivait souvent de me pointer un quart d'heure ou dix minutes avant le début du numéro de Jasper. Il m'avait déjà prévenu que si je continuais à arriver en retard il prendrait quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais une nuit, tout bascula. Je venais de finir au Moonlight, il était trois heures, une fille m'interpella, nous étions allés dans les bars et avons bu jusqu'au petit matin. Nous avions fini dans mon appartement.

Elle s'appelait Victoria. Elle était jolie mais avait un défaut. C'était une joueuse compulsive et elle m'entraîna dans son vice. Je perdis tout l'argent de ma paie.

C'est alors que je commençais à demander de l'argent à mes parents car je n'arrivais plus à payer mes factures mais surtout je ne pouvais plus jouer et ça me rendait fou.

Un soir, alors que j'étais avec Victoria accoudé à une table de poker, des verres posés devant nous. J'entendis la voix de ma sœur.

_- Alors c'est à ça que sert l'argent que te donnent les parents ! _

Je me retournais etvis Alice qui se tenait derrière moi une main sur sa hanche et l'autre entrain de me pointer du doigt. Son fiancé, qui était devenu mon meilleur ami, se tenait à côté d'elle.

_- Tous les deux il faut que l'on discute._

Je regardais Victoria qui était sur le point d'exploser de rire. Je lui souris et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle se leva et partit vers la sortie, je savais où je la retrouverais après le sermon qui m'attendait.

Alice savait que je jouais, Jasper n'avait pas réussi à tenir sa langue quand je lui avais avoué que je dépensais tout mon argent au casino.

_- Edward, viens il faut que tu sortes d'ici._

Je me levais et commençais à voir ma sœur en double. Je me rassis aussitôt. Alice partit de suite. Je regardais Jasper et il me fit comprendre d'un haussement d'épaule, qu'il n'en savait pas plus que moi.

Elle revint deux minutes après avec un verre d'eau qu'elle me le tendit et je le bu d'un trait.

Une fois dehors elle me fit promettre de ne plus mettre les pieds dans un casino. _La promesse d'un bourré n'est pas valable._

Après avoir écouté son monologue pendant une heure, je partis en direction du _Casino Latino_, je savais que Victoria m'attendait là-bas. C'était notre QG.

_- Alors ta sœur ne t'a pas encore épuisée ?_ Puis elle explosa de rire.

Je lui souris et lui dit que j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou. Que j'étais ruiné.

_- Oh il faut que tu rencontres mon ami, il sera en mesure de t'aider !_

_- Ah et en quoi il pourrait m'aider ton ami ?_

_- Tu vas le rencontrer et si ça te convient il t'aidera._ Hum elle n'était pas très claire.

_- Comment s'appelle ton ami ?_

_- James. _Je ne le connais pas.

_- Allo James, c'est Victoria. Je peux passer te voir avec mon ami. Il aimerait te rencontrer. Ok à tout de suite._ J'ai jamais dis que je voulais le voir moi !

_- Victoria, quand est-ce que je t'ai dit que je voulais rencontrer ton ami ? _

_- T'as pas dit non !_

_- C'est vrai. _Sur ce coup là elle m'avait eu.

_- Allez viens, tu ne vas pas le regretter._ Elle s'était déjà levée de sa chaise. Je la regardais, elle me tendit sa main, et sourit.

- _Ok je viens._

Quand je me retrouvais face à James, il me parut tout de suite sympathique. Nous avons discuté de mon problème d'argent. Il me tendit une valise noire. Il m'avait dit _– Tiens ça c'est pour toi. Tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras._

Mais plus le temps passait et plus je lui devais de l'argent, avec les intérêts bien sûr. Mais avec cette valise pleine de billets, j'avais pu rembourser mes parents tout en continuant de jouer. Alice avait fini par croire que je ne jouais plus ainsi que Jasper. Je lui confiais certaine chose mais pas tout. Il faut savoir garder une partie de son jardin secret.

Victoria c'était fait arrêter pour vol de bijoux sur les touristes qui jouaient au casino. Elle avait essayé de tout me mettre sur le dos mais comme j'étais dans un autre casino et que les caméras le prouvaient, j'avais été disculpé. Du coup elle avait pris un peu plus que prévu pour avoir menti. Elle devait faire encore cinq mois de prison.

**_PRÉSENT_**  
Perdu dans mes pensées et dans mon passé, j'avais joué sans y prêter attention. Le numéro de magie touchait presque à sa fin.

Je levai un peu la tête et c'est alors que je croisai un regard. Ce que je vis été de loin les plus beaux yeux qui m'avait été donné de rencontrer. Mon cœur eu un raté et mes doigts firent une fausse note.

Elle se trouvait là en face de moi. Son visage était en forme de cœur, elle était magnifique. Elle me dévisageait. Son regard s'attarda sur ma chevelure puis redescendit. Je ne pu m'empêchais d'esquiver un sourire alors qu'elle était entrain de se mordre la lèvre. Elle était d'une beauté.

Je m'aperçus que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son visage. Je me rendis compte que j'entamais les dernières notes du morceau du numéro.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle s'aperçut que je la regardais toujours. Ses joues rosirent et elle ferma les yeux. À la dernière note, je disparus dans un nuage de fumée avec mon piano et me retrouvais dans la salle en dessous.

J'avais toujours dit à Jasper que la fin de son numéro était grandiose. Mais là je ne pouvais que le haïr pour me faire disparaître alors que j'étais entrain de contempler un ange.

Je restais figé pendant quelques minutes, mes doigts encore sur les dernières notes. Je repris enfin mes esprits, il fallait à tout prix que je retrouve cette fille. Elle me hantait déjà.

Je courus jusqu'en haut quand mes yeux se posèrent à l'endroit où je l'avais vu, le siège était vide. Je filai à l'entrée du cirque pour essayer de la retrouver. Personne. Je demandais à Joe qui se trouvait devant le portail s'il avait vu passé une jeune fille, il me répondit négativement.

Avais-je rêvé ? Mon imagination me jouait-elle des tours ? Je secouais la tête, non je l'avais bien vu, elle était bien réelle. Mais comment la revoir ? Je ne connaissais pas son nom, je ne savais qui elle était ? Comment faire pour la retrouver ? La reverrais-je ?

Toutes ses questions à mon esprit m'amenèrent à ma voiture. Je m'installais derrière le volant et partit en direction du Moonlight sans même dire au revoir à ma famille et mes amis.

D'habitude nous nous retrouvions au self pour boire un verre. Mais là j'étais trop ailleurs.  
À sa fermeture je rentrais directement chez moi. Je ne fis même pas de détour à mon casino habituel. Je pris une douche rapide et me mis sous les draps. Je ne réussis pas à m'endormir, dès que je fermais les yeux un visage en forme de cœur apparaissait.

Le lendemain je pris ma voiture pour aller voir James. J'étais déterminé. Il fallait que j'arrête tout ça. Je devais en finir avec les jeux. J'allais lui demander combien je lui devais. Je le rembourserais jusqu'aux derniers centimes et je tournerais la page.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

_- Entrez !_ J'ouvris la porte.

_- Edward ! Tu tombes bien. Je te présente Laurent, un vieil ami._ _Tu vas l'aider dans sa mission._

_- Quelle mission ? Je suis venu ici pour te rembourser. _

_- Edward, Edward, Edward… _

Il s'approcha de moi, et me prit par les épaules, me dirigea vers le fauteuil et me somma de m'asseoir.

_- Tu ne sais donc pas depuis tout ce temps qu'on ne me dit pas au revoir comme ça en claquant des doigts. Si tu décides de partir, je te retrouverais où que tu sois. Ne l'oublie jamais._

Il se redressa et se retourna vers son ami.

_- Bon comme je disais tout à l'heure avant que tu ne m'interromps, tu vas aider Laurent dans sa mission._

Il m'expliqua alors en quoi consisterait cette fameuse mission. J'étais un peu paniqué mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais faire ce qu'il me demandait sinon à 70 ans je serais toujours entrain de le remboursais et ensuite nous serons quitte. Il m'avait promis de me laisser tranquille.

Après être sorti de chez James je décidais de m'arrêter dans un café pour réfléchir. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je pris mon téléphone et fis défiler les noms dans mon répertoire, lorsque j'arrivais à son prénom j'appuyais sur la touche "appel". Au bout de deux sonneries elle décrocha.

_- Salut ! Comment va mon cher Edward ? Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles._

Elle était la seule à qui je pourrais tout dire.

_- Salut. J'ai besoin de te parler. Tu peux me rejoindre ?_

_- Oui bien sûr ! Où es-tu ?_

Je lui indiquais le nom du café où je me trouvais. Une heure plus tard elle franchit la porte et vint s'asseoir en face de moi après avoir déposé un bisou sur ma joue.

Nous avons discuté une bonne partie de la journée. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi avant d'aller au cirque. Je ne voulais pas arriver en retard et décevoir Jasper. Je décidais donc d'arriver de bonne heure afin d'avoir une discussion avec lui.

18h30.  
Je me garais à la place habituelle et me dirigeais vers les loges. Tout le monde était en activité. Je me stoppais au milieu de l'arène. J'aperçus mon père en face qui était en grande conversation avec un homme châtain de forte corpulence. Mes yeux se dirigèrent instinctivement sur la gauche vers le siège où j'avais vu …

_- Eh salut mec, comment vas-tu ?_ Je me retournais et fis face à mon ami.

_- Salut Jacob ! Bien et toi ?_ Nous nous saluâmes par une accolade.

_- Super bien !_

Je le regardais, il sautait presque sur place tellement il était ...

_- Tu m'as l'air bien excité ?_ L'interrogeais-je en arquant mon sourcil gauche.

Il se stabilisa se rendant compte surement qu'il était à la limite de crier _je ne sais quoi_.

_- Euh non non ça va ! Au fait des nouveaux artistes viennent d'arriver._

Voilà ! Ce qui était bien avec Jacob c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa langue.

_- Oui je sais Alice m'en a déjà parlé._ Visiblement ces nouveaux arrivants avaient quelque chose de spécial, m'interrogeais-je.

_- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?_ Me demanda-t-il. J'aperçu Jasper qui se dirigeait vers les loges.

_- Ouep. Faut que j'y aille._ Je le plantais là et commençais à courir après mon beau-frère.

Je le rattrapais juste devant sa loge.

_- Jasper !_

_- Edward ?_ Il regarda sa montre tout étonné de me voir ici à cette heure de la journée.

_- Et bien ça alors ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

_- Il fallait que je te parle alors je suis venu plus tôt._

_- Ok, rentre._ Il ouvrit sa porte et me laissa passer.

Nous discutâmes pendant plus d'une heure. Je lui disais combien j'étais désolé que je n'arriverais plus en retard. Je serais là à 20h tous les soirs. Il me mit quand même à l'épreuve pendant une durée indéterminée. Après ça nous enfilâmes nos costumes pour entrer en scène.

À la fermeture du cirque nous nous étions tous rejoints au self. J'appris que la nouvelle troupe était de sortie ce soir car leur première représentation avait lieu demain. Une sorte de décompresseur m'avait dit Alice. Je partis en fin de soirée pour jouer au Moonlight. Le vendredi était, comme le samedi, un soir où tous les jeunes se retrouvaient pour boire quelques verres.

Je rentrais chez moi à 5h du matin. Trop épuisé je m'écroulais sur mon lit sans même prendre la peine d'ôter mes vêtements.

Le lendemain je me réveillais vers 15h. Je décidais après un bon petit déj' de faire un peu le ménage.

Je commençais par jeter la boîte de pizza et les bouteilles de bière qui traînaient sur la table. Après une bonne heure à me battre avec la poussière et autre chose qui colle sur la table, je passais enfin l'aspirateur et la serpillère. Je ne me rappeler plus la dernière fois que j'avais utilisé celle-ci.

Ensuite je pris un bon bain bien chaud pour me relaxer.

Hier Alice m'avait demandé d'arriver plus tôt pour me présenter la troupe des Volturi's. J'arrivais donc à 19h00. J'entrais dans le self et vit un petit groupe entrain de discuter et rire. Sûrement les nouveaux.

_- Edward !_

Alice se jeta à mon cou comme si ça faisait une éternité que nous ne nous étions pas vus… elle ne changera jamais.

_- Alice._ Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de la reposer à terre.

_- Viens que je te présente. _Elle me prit la main et me dirigea vers le groupe.

_- Edward voici les Volturi's. Leah, la cousine de Jacob que tu connais déjà. _Je lui fis un sourire._ Emmett, Démétri et Bella._

Quand mon regard se posa sur cette dernière, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Alice continuait de parler mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Bella. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux. Dis quelque chose là car tout le monde te regarde.

_- Euh… salut, bienvenue !_ Je levais ma main pour accompagner ma parole.

_- Salut !_ Ils répondirent tous en cœur et reprirent leur conversation. Mes yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les yeux de Bella. Ses joues commençaient à rosir et elle baissa la tête.

_- Edward, il faut que je te parle, maintenant !_

Je n'eu pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que j'étais déjà embarqué vers la sortie.  
C'était la deuxième fois que je la voyais et elle me filait entre les doigts. Bon au moins je savais où la retrouver et comment elle s'appelait.

_- Je voulais te remercier. _Nous marchions dans les allées.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Jasper m'a raconté pour hier._

_- Ah, et ?_

_- J'apprécie les efforts que tu fais, je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'enchaîner deux boulots. Mais Jasper commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi. Il pensait que…_ elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

_- Il pensait que quoi ?_ Nous nous installâmes à la terrasse de leur chalet.

_- Que tu recommençais à jouer._

_- Non, pourquoi penserait-il ça ?_

J'étais sur la défensive. Si j'avais fait une erreur quelque part il fallait que je sois plus prudent. Je ne voulais pas que ma famille apprenne que je leur mentais à nouveau.

En fait elle m'avoua que c'était plutôt elle qui s'inquiétait. J'essayais de la rassurer que oui j'étais fatigué et que non je ne jouais plus. _Menteur._

Notre conversation dériva sur les nouveaux venus. Je n'hésitai pas à la questionner.

_- Ils sont là pour combien de temps ?_

_- Pour le moment il n'y a pas de date de fin de contrat. _Cool alors ça veut dire qu'elle ne va pas partir tout de suite.

_- Et quels sont leurs talents ?_ Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache sur qui je me renseignais sinon elle ne me lâchera pas.

_- Emmett est clown, d'ailleurs avec Jacob ils veulent monter un numéro à deux. Ça promet d'être drôle car Emmett quand il s'y met il sait nous faire rire. Et Démétri et Bella sont trapézistes. Je les ai vu s'entraîner cet après-midi c'est impressionnant._

_- Trapéziste. _Voilà qui était intéressant.

Je continuais à la questionner. J'en appris un peu plus sur eux. Qu'ils venaient de finir une grande tournée européenne et qu'ils avaient décidé de se poser un peu. C'est alors que nous apercevions Bella rentrait dans le chalet juste à côte de celui de ma sœur avec Démétri.

Je ne pus empêcher d'avoir une montée de chaleur en moi. Étrange sensation.

_- Ils habitent ensemble ?_ Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls.

_- Non idiot ! Si tu m'avais écouté tout à l'heure tu saurais qu'ils sont jumeaux. _

_- Oh désolé, j'étais sûrement ailleurs._

Nous retournions au self. Les autres étaient encore là. Je m'assis en face d'Emmett en bout de table.

Nous commencions à discuter quand Démétri et Bella vinrent nous rejoindre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle s'assit à la rangée en face de moi mais à l'autre extrémité de la table. Elle discutait avec Démétri et Leah.

Jasper vint me chercher, il était presque l'heure pour nous. Après le numéro j'allais dans la salle réservée aux artistes. Il n'y avait personne. Je me retournais et vis Alice courir.

_- Alice ! Où cours-tu comme ça ?_

_- Ce sont les « Anges Volants », je ne voudrais louper ça pour rien au monde. T'imagines, ils sont là dans notre cirque !_

Euh non j'imaginais pas du tout, mais je la suivis. Nous passâmes le rideau et restait dans l'ombre. Carlisle finissait de présenter le prochaine numéro.

_- … voici pour vous ce soir, en exclusivité, les ANGES VOLANTS !_ Tout le public huait et applaudissait.

C'est alors qu'il y eut un roulement de tambour, les spots faisaient des allers-retours dans le public. Leah et Emmett nous rejoignirent.

_- Vous n'allez pas en croire vos yeux !_ Chuchota Leah.

Une douce mélodie débuta alors que le projecteur s'arrêta sur une silhouette qui pris son élan et commença à se balancer sur son trapèze. Au bout de deux allers-retours il passa ses jambes par-dessus la barre et accrocha ses pieds aux cordes. Il se retrouva la tête en bas.

Un deuxième projecteur éclaira l'autre silhouette que je n'avais pas encore vue. Bella. Elle rayonnait dans son costume tout blanc à paillettes. Elle était magnifique. Elle décrocha le trapèze, le prit dans ses mains, elle se concentra et sauta dans le vide.

J'eus soudain très peur pour elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'assistais à un numéro de trapéziste, mais là c'était différent. Je me sentis pousser des ailes protectrices. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle tombe et qu'elle se face mal même si en face de moi se trouvait le filet de sécurité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait. Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu peur pour des artistes au show impressionnant.

Démétri la rattrapa par les poignets après qu'elle ait pris son élan pour faire un salto avant. Il la relâcha dans un demi-tour une fois que le trapèze revint vers eux, elle se retrouva sur sa plateforme et lui assis sur sa barre. Il retourna la tête en bas et Bella continua ses allers-retours avec toujours des pirouettes de plus en plus dures. Vrilles, double salto etc. Jamais je n'avais vu une trapéziste volait avec tant de grâce.

Démétri retourna sur sa plateforme tandis que Bella monta sur le palier du dessus.  
Je me retournais vers Leah et lui poser la question.

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?_

_- Elle prend plus d'élan._ Me souffla-t-elle.

Son élan, pourquoi, elle n'est pas assez haute déjà. Je commençais à paniquer vraiment.

Je vis Bella fermer les yeux. Démétri la regardait, attentif. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et il s'élança. Après quelques secondes elle se jeta dans les airs, pris son élan et fit un triple salto. Démétri la rattrapa sans une once d'hésitation. Il l'a ramena sur son palier et l'a rejoint après un aller/retour.

Le public se mit alors debout et applaudissait les trapézistes. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans le filet. Ils saluèrent la foule toute excitée par ce show. Alice, Leah et Emmett hurlaient tout en frappant des mains. J'étais estomaqué par ce que je venais de voir.

Démétri et Bella se dirigèrent vers nous. Ils avaient un sourire resplendissant, marquant leur satisfaction.

_- Félicitations !_ Leur criait Alice qui se jeta au cou de Bella.

Leah quand à elle tomba dans les bras de Démétri et Emmett vint par dessus. Je me retrouvais comme un con à attendre. Une fois ses embrassades terminées, je voulais leur dire un petit mot.

_- Bravo à tous les deux, j'ai été bluffé par votre numéro !_ Je regardais surtout Bella.

_- Merci,_ dit-elle intimidée. Démétri me serra la main et me remercia aussi.

Carlisle était retourné dans l'arène pour appeler tous les artistes qui avaient défilés ce soir. Je ne perdais pas de vue Bella. Elle avait pris la main de son frère. Une fois que le public commençait à se lever en direction des sorties, nous retournions tous à nos loges.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot d'encouragement !

Vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur mon blog le lien se trouve sur mon profil, il y a des photos des personnages etc.

Merci à ma sœur pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

_**Kinfua**_


	3. Regard

Bonjour,

voici le troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à toutes pour vos soutiens que ça soit avec des commentaires, mises en alertes ou favoris.

Merci à mes trois fidèles lectrices _: _Mrs Esmee Cullen, miiss88 et Darlin'whitlock _(j'ai suivi ton conseil en aérant un peu plus mon texte (~_^)_).

Le teaser du chapitre se trouve sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer (enfin presque tous !)._

* * *

**Regard**

Chap. 3

**PDV Bella**

Dimanche, jour de repos. Je n'avais pas à étudier ce matin. Jusqu'à mes 18 ans je devais prendre des cours par correspondance et devait obtenir mon diplôme. C'était la seule exigence d'Aro si je voulais continuer à exercer dans le cirque.

Une fois sortie du lit et le ventre rempli, j'allumai la radio et me glissai dans l'eau chaude de mon bain. Je fermai les yeux en repensant à la veille.

Hier fut la première à Las Vegas et je devais dire que ça avait été une expérience extraordinaire.

L'arène était plus grande que toutes celles où je m'étais produite. Le son de la musique résonnait parfaitement, ni trop fort ni trop faible. Les dizaines de projecteurs dansaient sur le public avec élégance. Les spectateurs avaient été merveilleux. De là où je me trouvais je pouvais ressentir leurs émotions. Peur, surprise, émerveillement, stupéfaction.

Cette soirée restera à graver dans mon esprit. Surtout que j'avais fait la connaissance d'Edward.

Ces deux dernières nuits je n'avais rêvé que de lui. Pas un cauchemar à l'horizon.

_**FLASHBACK**_

La troupe était réunie au self et je discutais de la représentation de ce soir avec Démétri quand un cri se fit entendre.

_- Edward !_

Je me redressais pour voir Alice se jetait au cou d'un homme à l'entrée.

Lorsque je vis son visage mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Je me ratatinais un peu plus sur mon siège tandis qu'ils se rapprochèrent. Non, j'étais entrain de rêver, quelqu'un me faisait une blague. Je me pinçai. Aïe, non je ne rêvais pas. Mon cœur démarra une course contre la montre.

_- Edward voici les Volturi's. Leah, la cousine de Jacob que tu connais déjà. Emmett, Démétri et Bella._ _Voici mon frère, Edward._

La voix d'Alice se faisait de plus en plus lointaine. Son regard se posa sur moi. S'il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder comme ça j'allais finir par me transformer en flaque d'eau. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Je devins toute chose d'un seul coup.

_- Euh… salut, bienvenue !_

Il nous salua de la main et fit un tour de table avec ses yeux. Au son de sa voix je poussai un soupir. Quelle voix magnifique, quel regard sublime.  
_  
- Salut !_ Répondirent les autres.

Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau. La flaque d'eau était entrain de s'évaporer. SOS nous perdons Bella. Mayday, mayday. Mes joues s'enflammèrent et je baissai la tête. J'espérais que personne ne m'avait entendu soupirer.  
_  
- Edward, il faut que je te parle, maintenant !_

Alice l'attrapa par le bras et ils sortirent. Merci Alice.

Je pris une grande inspiration remplissant mes poumons d'oxygène, et m'aperçus que j'avais stoppé celle-ci.

En deux jours j'en avais rêvé de ce moment. Le revoir. Savoir son prénom. Connaître la couleur exacte de ses yeux. Entendre le doux son de sa voix. Revoir son sourire.

Une main s'agita devant moi.

_- Bella, arrête de rêvasser tu vas finir par y rester dans ton monde imaginaire !_

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça, depuis gamine je m'évadais de la réalité. Depuis l'accident.

̴ ̴ ̴ ̴ ̴

Lorsque j'entrais dans la loge, je vis Démétri devant nos costumes de scènes étalés sur le canapé, les mains sur les hanches. Je me plaçais à côté de lui dans la même position.

_- Alors lequel pour ce soir ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_- Bonne question ? Peut-être le blanc. _Mettant une main sous son menton, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

_- Très drôle, ils sont tous les deux blancs. _Je le bousculais légèrement de l'épaule.

_- Pourquoi pas celui-ci ?_ En me désignant du doigt celui de droite.

_- __Ç__a me va !_ Il savait que je le préférais aux autres, même s'ils étaient tous magnifiques, ce costume était de loin celui que j'affectionnais le plus.

Le haut était en forme de sous tien gorge et le bas une mini-jupe incorporée d'une culotte. Ces deux éléments étaient raccordés par un tissu couleur cher incrusté de paillettes ainsi que mes bras, mon décolleté et mon collant. Mes chaussons étaient blancs.

Celui de mon jumeau n'était autre qu'un pantalon blanc avec de larges bretelles décorées de paillettes.

J'attachais mes cheveux en un chignon bien tiré. Je me maquillais légèrement avec un mascara et un rouge à lèvre blanc.

Comme à mon habitude je restais jusqu'aux dernières minutes dans ma loge pour me concentrer. Les numéros s'enchaînaient. J'entendais rire les enfants et les applaudissements du public.

Ensuite j'entendis la plus douce des mélodies. Je fermais les yeux et imaginais Edward assis devant son piano. Toute ma tension s'évanouie. Je me laissais emporter par sa musique.

Je m'évadais et me retrouvais à contempler un coucher de soleil dans le désert. Le feu de camp crépitait. Le ciel passait par des nuances de jaunes en allant vers le orange puis le rouge. L'astre disparut derrières les collines. Les étoiles se dévoilèrent dans un ciel sans nuage. Des bras m'encerclaient. J'étais bien, heureuse même.

Toc. Toc.

Je savais qui c'était mais aurait voulu faire durer ce moment.

_- Entre !_

Je me levais pour accueillir Aro qui me serra dans ses bras.

Nous avions notre petit rituel. Il venait pendant le numéro précédant le mien pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Quand il passait je savais qu'il était l'heure pour moi.

Je rejoignis Démétri prés de son échelle.

Carlisle était entrain d'annoncer le prochain tour.

Mon jumeau me prit dans ses bras et me murmura tout bas

_- __Quidquid agis, prudenter agas, et respice finem !_ _(__Quoi que tu fasses, fais-le avec prudence, sans perdre de vue la fin !)_

Je le serrais fort contre moi.

C'était une citation latine que prononçait mon père à ma mère avant chaque représentation.

Je me dirigeais ensuite discrètement vers mon échelle pour atteindre ma plateforme. Je ne regardais pas en bas pour ne pas me déconcentrer, dès fois qu'une certaine personne eut été présente.

Le roulement de tambour débuta, les spots dansèrent sur les spectateurs qui retinrent leur souffle au moment où Démétri fut éclairé à six mètres de hauteur.

Les premières notes résonnèrent et il prit son élan _(musique : __Angel's Flight de X-Ray Dog)_. Je le suivais du regard. À mon tour, j'attrapai mon trapèze et m'élançai. Nous faisions un sans faute. Toutes nos figures étaient réalisées à la perfection.

La figure finale était un triple saut périlleux. Pour cela il fallait que je monte sur la plateforme du niveau supérieur. Je fermai les yeux, inspirai, expirai, vidai mon esprit.

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et je fis un signe de la tête. Mon frère s'élança et se positionna. Je comptais mentalement jusqu'à six, sautai dans le vide et tendis mon corps. Je rabattis mes genoux, lâchai le trapèze et tournai dans les airs.

C'était ce moment-là que je préférais. J'avais l'impression de voler pour une courte durée, mais j'étais heureuse à cet instant précis. C'est comme-ci plus rien ne pouvait m'atteindre. Toute tristesse, souffrance, deuil s'évanouissaient.

Je retendis mon corps et attrapai les mains de mon « catcher ». Il me déposa sur sa plateforme et me rejoignit au retour suivant.

Toute la foule se mit debout et applaudissait. Nous attrapions les cordes sur le côté et glissâmes le long pour atterrir dans le filet de sécurité.

Une fois à terre, nous nous tînmes la main et saluâmes notre public, nous envoyâmes des coucous par-ci et des bisous par-là.

Le sourire aux lèvres nous fîmes demi-tour. J'eus à peine le temps de lever la tête qu'Alice se jeta dans mes bras pour me féliciter.

_- C'était époustouflant._ Me souffla-t-elle.

Leah était au cou de Démétri et Emmett faisait un câlin général. Je redressais la tête et vit Edward nous regarder. Je relâchais mon étreinte. Il s'approcha de nous.

_- Bravo à tous les deux, j'ai été bluffé par votre numéro !_

Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Son regard était, comment dire, un mélange de douceur et d'excitation.

_- Merci._ Lui répondis-je timidement.

Démétri lui serra la main et le remercia également.

M. Loyal, Carlisle, était retourné dans l'arène pour appeler tous les artistes qui avaient défilés ce soir. Je pris la main de mon frère et allâmes sur la piste à l'appel de notre nom de scène.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le public se dirigeait vers les sorties. C'était alors pour nous le signal de se retirer.

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

Je sortis du bain et me dirigeais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. J'optai pour un débardeur vert foncé, un short noir et une paire de ballerine de la même couleur. Je relevais mes cheveux encore un peu humide avec une grosse pince.

La chaleur était encore supportable pour ce matin. Les températures avoisinaient les 25°. Alice m'avait prévenu que le mois de juillet était le plus étouffant et que les températures pouvaient monter jusqu'à 40°.

Je m'installais sur la terrasse à l'ombre avec mon cahier de dessin. Ma deuxième passion.

Au bout d'une demi heure, je vis Emmett passer devant chez moi d'un pas sûr.

_- Emmett ! _L'appelais-je.

_- Ah Bella ! Je viens d'avoir Rose au téléphone, elle a bientôt fini à Pékin, et ensuite elle nous rejoint. _M'informa-t-il tout excité.

- _Je vais demander à Alice si elle aurait une place dans le programme pour elle._

Le jour où Emmett avait croisé le regard de Rosalie en Russie, ils étaient devenus inséparables. Huit mois qu'il vivait loin de son amour. Difficile dans un couple quand les deux sont artistes ambulants d'avoir une relation. Mais leur amour était fort.

_Ah la Russie_… je ne voulais plus y penser. Je secouais la tête et me focaliser sur la conversation.

_- Quand arrive-t-elle ? _Le questionnais-je.

_- Dans dix-huit jours. J'en peux plus. _Soupira-t-il.

Il me mima sa Rose dans ses bras.

_- J'ai besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de …_

_- Stop, je ne veux pas en entendre plus._

Si je ne l'arrêtais pas maintenant il allait me détailler un de leurs ébats, et franchement je n'avais pas très envie d'en écouter plus.

_- Désolé, je ne voulais pas…_

_- Pas grave. À moi aussi elle me manque, j'ai hâte de la revoir._

Je la considérais comme une grande sœ avait été très protectrice avec moi.

Voyant mon cahier de dessin, il se rapprocha et monta sur la terrasse.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu dessines en ce moment ?_

Je baissais la tête sur mon cahier et vis deux paires d'yeux. Je le fermai d'un coup sec et mis mes bras dessus.

_- Rien de particulier._ Lui lançais-je tout en étant la plus détendue possible.

_- Ok._

Étrangement il n'insista pas. Lorsque je me mettais à dessiner et qu'Emmett passait dans les parages, vous pouviez être sûr qu'il se retrouvait avec mon cahier dans ses mains à décrire mes croquis.

_- Bonne journée !_ Me lança-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le chalet d'Alice et Jasper.

Il toqua à la porte et Jasper vint lui ouvrir.

Une fois qu'il fut entré, j'ouvris mon cahier et découvrit _son_ regard. Je posai mes doigts sur la feuille et les fis glisser redessinant le contour de ses yeux.

Comment un homme pouvait me faire autant d'effets alors que je le connaissais à peine. Son regard était hypnotisant. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieure et fermai les yeux.

Je repensais alors au rêve d'hier dans la loge.

_Des bras m'entouraient alors que nous regardions le soleil se coucher. Je pouvais sentir son parfum lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.__Ses bras se resserrent plus autour de ma taille. Mon sourire s'élargit. Il me chuchota alors :_

_- Bella_

Bizarre une voix de femme.

_- Bella ?_

Oups.

Je sortis de mon rêve et vis Alice, Jasper et Emmett entrain de me dévisager. Ni une ni deux mes joues prirent une teinte cramoisie.

_- Encore à rêvasser !_ Ajouta Emmett.

Cette dernière nous avait programmés _« un après-midi Vegas »_ comme elle disait. Mon frère et Jacob s'étaient joints à nous. Elle avait prévu de nous faire visiter le Strip sans pour autant rentrer dans les casinos car nous n'avions pas l'âge requis.

̴ ̴ ̴ ̴ ̴

Quinze jours se sont écoulés depuis notre arrivée.

Nous étions le 29 juin, Rosalie arrivait jeudi et Emmett ne parlait plus que d'elle. J'étais aussi impatiente que lui de la revoir.

En ce début des mois estivaux, Carlisle nous avait annoncé qu'il ferait deux représentations par jour comme chaque année.

Une routine se mettait alors en place. Le matin j'étudiais, en début d'après-midi je m'entraînais et m'échauffais et à 16h30 la première représentation débutait.

Le peu de temps libre que j'avais je le passais avec mon frère sur sa terrasse ou la mienne. Lui lisait et moi je dessinais. Sinon nous discutions de tout et de rien.

Autant vous dire que mes journées étaient plutôt bien chargées.

Je me dirigeais vers le cirque pour mon entrainement journalier.

A l'intérieur Jasper s'essayait à de nouveau tour de magie. Je l'observais sans jamais comprendre où était la supercherie de ses tours. C'était un très bon illusionniste.

Les sœurs de Jacob, Rachel et Rébecca, étaient arrivées depuis trois jours. Elles parcouraient le monde mais juillet et août elles le passaient ici. Je les regardais évoluées dans leurs roues allemandes*. Elles étaient éblouissantes, leur show était poétique, sensuel et acrobatique.

Leah discutait avec ses cousins et son frère. Paul, Jared, Embry et Seth. Ce quatuor était exceptionnel. Leur numéro de portée était vraiment époustouflant. Étrange et drôle, il étonnait et amusait petits et grands. Jongleries et acrobaties incongrues, pitreries surréalistes, univers farfelu, situations cocasses, décalées, poésie du geste sont à mettre à l'actif de ce spectacle insolite.

Aujourd'hui Aro avait prévu de sortir un trampoline pour que je puisse m'entraîner car l'arène était grande mais ne pouvait pas accueillir tout ce petit monde.

Nous avions prévu d'améliorer notre numéro de voltige. Nous voulions essayer quelque chose d'unique dans le monde du trapèze volant. Mais pour ça il me fallait de l'entraînement au trampoline mais aussi au trapèze.

Je vis Emmett et Jacob qui jonglaient et se passaient les balles. Le numéro de notre nouveau duo, commençait à prendre forme. Entre les jonglages, la danse et les drôleries, ils seraient prêts d'ici deux mois.

Je commençais à sauter sur le trampoline.

Salto arrière, salto avant, double arrière, double avant. Entre chaque saut je faisais des rebonds pour me repositionner au centre de la toile.

J'étais prête mentalement à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Après deux rebonds, je pris mon élan et m'envolait dans les airs en faisant un salto arrière vrillé.

Mon jumeau et moi avions une formation de gymnastique donc les sauts n'avaient plus de secret pour nous.

Je continuais jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. Quand je serais sur mon trapèze je n'aurais pas le droit à l'erreur. Bien sûr il y avait le filet de sécurité mais quand même je n'aimais pas louper une figure.

Au bout d'une heure et demie je m'arrêtais.

Aro m'apporta une bouteille d'eau fraiche, même si je travaillais à l'ombre il faisait une chaleur écrasante.

Il était l'heure d'aller à l'intérieur pour aller voler un peu avant le début du spectacle.

La climatisation était en route donc ça allait être plus agréable.

Lorsque je me retournais je vis Edward assis sur une grosse caisse en bois.

Nous ne nous étions pas beaucoup croisé la semaine passée.

_- Salut ! _Lui lançais-je alors que je passais devant lui.

_- Salut !_ Me répondit-il souriant.

J'étais encore trop hypnotisée par son regard pour avoir une conversation normale sans que je me mette à rêvasser et oublier tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi ou encore mieux à bégayer.

̴ ̴ ̴ ̴ ̴

_Jeudi 2 juillet._

Je venais de terminer mon exposé sur _« Le Tricheur à l'as de carreau »_ de Georges De La Tour.

_**Résumé**  
Le thème du tricheur, traité par le Caravage est fréquemment repris par la suite. De la Tour s'en inspire pour réaliser deux de ses plus beaux tableaux.  
Le jeune homme est soumis aux trois tentations majeures selon la morale du XVIIème siècle : le jeu, le vin, la luxure. Un jeune aristocrate joue aux cartes avec une courtisane et son comparse.  
La composition et les jeux de regards laissent paraître une tricherie et une complicité évidente des personnages.  
_

Je le relus une dernière fois. Ensuite je le mis dans une grande enveloppe, écris l'adresse de mon professeur et la timbrai.

Je recevrais les résultats fin août de l'obtention ou pas de mon diplôme. Il me restait encore un exposé d'histoire à faire. Je l'avais déjà commencé donc il ne me restait plus qu'à le peaufiner.

Je sortais de l'enceinte du cirque pour trouver une boite aux lettres.

La voiture verte d'Edward apparut au carrefour. Facile à repérer, elle faisait un bruit monstre.

J'eus un faible sourire devant cette épave. Mais il y tenait tellement qu'il ne fallait surtout pas la critiquer, m'avait dit Alice.

Il s'arrêta devant moi et tourna la manivelle pour descendre la vitre qui couina côté passager. Il s'était penché en s'appuyant sur le volant.

_- Bonjour Bella._

_- Salut. _Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil.

_- Où vas-tu comme ça ?_

_- Je vais poster ça. _En lui désignant l'enveloppe.  
_  
- Je peux t'accompagner ? _Me demanda-t-il.

_- Oui bien sûr._

_- Je gare la voiture et j'arrive._

_- Ok je t'attends, je ne bouge pas._

Oh que non je ne bougerais pas.

Deux minutes plus tard je le vis trottiner dans ma direction, le sourire aux lèvres. _Humm j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure._

Il portait une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et un pantalon en lin écru. _So sexy !_

Il s'arrêta devant moi. Pendant quelques secondes nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux, son sourire s'effaça petit à petit et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

Cet échange prit fin lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il regarda le nom qui s'affichait et fit une grimace.

* * *

_* La roue Allemande est un objet assez nouveau dans le monde du cirque._  
_Comme son nom l'indique, cet objet est circulaire et comparable à une grosse roue dans laquelle l'artiste prend place et s'y accrochant les pieds et les mains._  
_Il effectuera ensuite diverses figures soit en restant à l'intérieur de la roue, soit à l'extérieur._  
_Ce numéro est en général très spectaculaire car il utilise force, équilibre et mouvement._

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, une fois de plus !

Vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur mon blog le lien se trouve sur mon profil.

Merci à ma sœur pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

_**Kinfua**_


	4. As de carreau, Dame de cœur

Bonjour,

de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Vous avez été nombreuses à me lire, n'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une petite review ;)

Merci également à celles qui m'ont laissé un mot d'encouragement _(Mrs Esmee Cullen, Darlin'whitlock, miiss88)_

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer (enfin presque tous !)._

___**

* * *

**_**As de carreau, Dame de cœur**___**  
**_Chap. 4

**PDV Edward**

Marron, noisette, brun, cacao, chocolat. Chocolat était la couleur de ses yeux.

J'avais garé ma Ford à sa place habituelle derrière le cirque et je m'étais mis à trottiner vers l'entrée.

Elle se trouvait là à m'attendre avec son enveloppe, son sac kaki, qui avait l'air d'avoir bien vécu, en bandoulière. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient relevés à l'aide d'une pince. Elle portait un polo bleu foncé, un short écru et des tennis montantes vertes. VERTES. Quel look !

Je me mis à sourire, elle était à croquer.

Je me stoppai devant elle sans rien dire. Nous nous toisâmes un moment. Je me perdis dans la marre de chocolat qu'étaient ses yeux. À quoi pouvait-elle penser ? Avait-elle eu aussi ce petit truc lorsque nous nous étions vus la première fois ?

Je voulais lui demander si …, lorsque mon satané téléphone se mit à sonner.

Je vis le nom qui s'affichait. _Merde ! Pas maintenant._ Je l'éteignis et le rangeais dans ma poche de pantalon.

Je la regardais à nouveau et lui souris.

_- Tu sais où se trouve la boite aux lettres ?_ Lui demandais-je tout en remettant mes lunettes de soleil et mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon.

_- Oui, il faut marcher un peu et traverser le parc._ Elle baissa la tête.

_- Ok._

Elle commença à marcher et je la suivis. Nous avancions jusqu'au parc sans dire un mot.

_- Je peux te poser une question ?_

Elle tourna son joli visage vers moi.

_- Tu peux._

_- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas aux soirées._

Sa question me surpris.

_- Je, tu ne le sais pas ?_

_- Non._

_- Bizarre qu'Alice ne t'ait rien dit, elle qui n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche._

Elle acquiesça pour me confirmer ce que je savais déjà sur ma sœur.

_- Je travaille après le spectacle._

_- Oh !_ Fut sa seule réponse.

_- Je joue du piano dans un bar._

_- Dans un bar ?_

Elle me regardait d'un air surpris. Je n'hésitais pas lui poser la question suivante.

_- C'est quoi pour toi un bar ?_

_- Bah, une salle remplie de personnes buvant des bières ou autre alcool, se piétinant pour essayer d'atteindre le comptoir pour avoir un autre verre. Pourquoi ?_

_- Intéressant ! Tu es déjà allée dans un bar, jeune fille ?_ M'amusais à la taquiner.

_- Oui, plein de fois, à Florence, à Hambourg, en Allemagne tu peux boire de la bière à partir de 16 ans. Le mieux comme en Roumanie où il n'y a pas d'âge pour consommer. _Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

_- Ok je vois. _Sur ce coup elle m'avait bien eu. _Le bar dans lequel je bosse n'est pas de ce genre-là, c'est un piano-bar._

_- Ah !_ Me fit-elle.

_- Les gens sont assis à des tables, boivent un verre, discutent tranquillement, passe un agréable moment tout en écoutant de la musique sans crier pour se faire entendre_.

_- Ouais, j'ai pas trop l'habitude, en Europe les bars où nous allions, débordaient de monde jusqu'à l'extérieur. Dans certaines villes les gens étaient même sur la route, empêchant la circulation. Quand je suis partie pour la tournée je n'avais que 15 ans._

_- Tu pourrais venir me voir au bar un d' ces quatre ?_

_- Pourquoi pas._

Nous arrivions devant la boîte aux lettres. Elle glissa l'enveloppe dans la fente.

_- Voilà une bonne chose de faite !_

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est, si ce n'est pas indiscret de demander ?_

_- Un exposé que je viens de terminer. Aro nous a demandé, à mon frère et moi, de prendre des cours par correspondance si nous voulions faire la tournée et continuer dans le cirque._

_- Oh, et quel était le sujet ?_

_- Mon professeur d'Histoire d'Art m'a demandé de décrire le tableau __de Georges De La Tour, Le Tricheur à l'as de carreau. Tu connais ?_

Bip. Mauvaise question.

_- Euh… non._

Il fallait que je change de sujet et tout de suite.

_- Tu t'entraines beaucoup ces derniers temps ?_

Bip. Encore une mauvaise question, elle allait croire que je l'espionnais.

_- Oui, avec Démétri nous avons prévu de rajouter une figure pour le final._

_- Mais il est déjà très impressionnant. _J'insistais sur le _impressionnant_.

_- Oui mais nous n'avons pas encore étudié toutes les figures possibles._

_- Sans doute, mais n'est-ce pas dangereux de vouloir pousser plus loin._

Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement, avait-elle perdue la tête ?

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, il y a le filet de sécurité._

_- C'est vrai._

Mais quand même, pas convaincu le moins du monde. Et si elle faisait un mauvais rebond, et qu'elle sortait du filet et retombais par terre en se cassant quelque chose. Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivais, voilà que je mettais à penser comme ma sœur, _une fille ! _Je me reconcentrais sur la conversation._  
_  
_- Tu commences quand ?_

_- Normalement la semaine prochaine sur le trapèze._

_- Oh._

Je n'étais vraiment pas rassuré.

Arrivés au cirque, nous décidâmes d'aller au self se restaurer.

Le midi le service était assuré par Emily. Son mari vendait des hots dog et les plats préparés par sa femme sur le Strip. Cela faisait déjà six ans que Carlisle les avait embauchés, après que leur restaurant soit détruit par un incendie. Par manque d'argent ils n'avaient pas pu le reconstruire malgré l'assurance. L'oncle de Sam était un vieil ami à mon père, alors il n'avait pas hésité, lorsqu'il avait appris la mauvaise nouvelle, à trouver une solution.

_- Hum ça m'a l'air délicieux !_

Bella passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. _Hum elles ont l'air délicieuses ! Il va falloir que tu prennes une douche froide si tu continues tes pensées. Je me giflais mentalement._

_- __Tartare de bœuf servit avec ses légumes du soleil._

_- Parfait ! _S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Emily nous servit nos assiettes juste avant que ses cousins ne débarquèrent. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une table et croisâmes les quatre jeunes hommes.

_- Salut les garçons !_

_- Salut Edward, Salut Bella !_

_- Salut les acrobates !_

_- Bonjour Bella. _Jared et Embry lui sourirent en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Je serrais fort mon plateau en voyant dans leurs regards qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents au charme de Bella.

À table je la questionnais au sujet de samedi soir. Pressé tout d'un coup de connaître sa réponse avant que la bande d'acrobates ne nous eut rejoint.

_- Au fait tu viens à la soirée samedi soir ?_

Je la regardais par dessus mes lunettes de soleil attendant sa réponse.

_- Oui, Alice n'arrête pas d'en parler. Par contre elle ne m'a rien dit pour la fin de soirée._

_- Surprise !_ Tout content qu'elle ne sache rien.

Après notre déjeuner elle partit faire une sieste.

Je me dirigeais alors dans la salle au sous-sol où était entreposé mon piano. Mes parents me l'avaient offert pour mes 21 ans. Trop grand pour mon appartement, mon père m'avait proposé de le laisser ici.

Lorsque je rallumais mon téléphone il se mit à vibrer et à sonner sans interruption. Il termina posé sur une chaise.

Je me mis à pianoter le temps que mon cellulaire se calme.

Au bout de dix minutes, je n'entendis que la mélodie que je jouais. C'était relaxant.

Douze appels en absence, neuf messages sur le répondeur et sept textos. Là je n'étais plus relaxé du tout.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lire ou d'écouter les messages et rappelais mon pire cauchemar.

Il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

_- Enfin tu prends le temps de rallumer ton téléphone et de me rappeler !_

_- Je te signale que j'ai une vie, une famille et des amis. _Me sentis-je obliger de préciser sur un ton dès plus calme.

_- Mouais à d'autres. Laisses ton portable allumé, Laurent va bientôt avoir besoin de toi._

Puis il raccrocha.

De toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre choix, pour le moment.

Mais dans quel merdier je mettais fourré encore. Tout ça à cause de Victoria, ah si je ne l'avais pas rencontrée celle-là !

Je jetai un œil à l'heure et décidai de remonter. Arrivé dans l'arène je ne vis personne. Étrange.

Soudain j'entendis des cris à l'extérieur.

- Ooooooo Aaaaaaa Iiiiiii!

Bella ? Je me précipitai dehors inquiet qu'elle se mette à hurler comme ça. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose ou pire…

Je la vis sprinter vers une femme, cette dernière se retourna, lâcha sa valise et se mit elle aussi à courir tout en criant je ne sais quoi vers Bella, car je ne comprenais rien de ce qu'elle disait.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent face à face, elles se mirent à sauter, à tourner, à crier de plus belle pour finalement se stopper net.

Elles se regardèrent avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elles en avaient les larmes aux yeux. Et pour finir elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Je m'adossais à la barrière sur ma droite, croisais mes bras sur mon torse, rassuré qu'elle soit hors de danger.

Ça devait être Rosalie. Emmett n'avait que ce prénom à la bouche depuis quelques jours.

Elle portait un short en jean, un débardeur blanc et des ballerines noires. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains.

J'aperçus Démétri et Jacob trottiner vers nous. Démétri accéléra sa course vers les deux femmes. Rosalie leva la tête et l'encercla de son bras gauche tout en tenant la main de Bella qu'elle ne lâcha pas.

Jacob me rejoignit.

_- On se demandait ce qu'il se passait._

_- Pareil. Quand je suis arrivée j'ai vu Bella et, Rosalie je suppose, crier, sauter, applaudir et se jeter littéralement dans les bras. C'était très, comment dire, euphorique._

_- Ah, ok. _Dit-il en souriant._ C'est Emmett qui va être content. Au moins j'arrêterais de l'entendre soupirer tous les quarts d'heures quand on s'entraine._

Nous regardions la petite séance câlin quand Leah arriva suivi de ses cousins. Elle prit part à la mêlée.

_- ROSE !_

Une grosse voix se fit entendre et Emmett piqua un cent mètres dans notre direction.

_- Ah il va y avoir de l'action._ Jacob tapa dans ses mains avec un grand sourire.

Rosalie se dégagea de l'étreinte de Leah et lâcha la main de Bella. Elle ouvrit grand les bras en se précipitant vers son Emmett.

Leah passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de Bella et les jumeaux se tinrent bras dessus bras dessous.

Emmett attrapa sa douce, la fit voler dans les airs tout en tournant sur lui-même. Lorsqu'il la posa à terre il se rua sur ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent sans gêne devant nous. Au bout de cinq minutes les tourtereaux reprirent leur souffle et nous nous éclatâmes de rire.

Emmett palpait sa Rosalie et la dévisageait avec de grands yeux pour être sûr qu'elle était bien là devant lui.

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé pour que je vienne te chercher ?_

_- Je voulais te faire la surprise ! Et puis j'avais un chauffeur qui m'attendait._

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'indiquer Rosalie et vis Alice et Jasper arrivait du parking. Alice tenait un _veau_ en laisse. _Hein ? _

L'animal tira sur le bras de ma sœur qui lâcha la laisse et cavala vers nous. Je déglutis quand je compris que le mini taureau chargea vers nous. Plusieurs d'entre nous firent un pas en arrière alors que Bella se précipita vers la bête.

Mais elle était folle ou quoi ?

Je l'entendis appeler la bestiole par son nom.

_- ARLEQUIN !_

Un chien ? Ce n'est pas possible, pas aussi grand !

Le chien s'élança vers elle tout en aboyant. Il se mit sur son train arrière et la plaqua au sol. Elle riait aux éclats tandis qu'il lui léchait le visage. _Beurk ! _

Mais son rire était de loin le plus beau son que j'eusse entendu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant ce spectacle.

_- C'est un chien ça ?_ Demandais-je en pointant l'animal du doigt.

Les deux Volturi's se tournèrent.  
_  
- Oui, un dogue allemand ou danois, _me précisa Leah.

_Emmett lui a offert lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés en Russie _Continua Démétri_. Il l'a trouvé dans un chenil alors qu'il avait à peine un an._

_- Il était plus rassuré qu'elle soit accompagnée car il ne savait pas quand il allait la revoir. _Reprit Leah.

Emmett appela le dogue et il eut le même sort que Bella.

_- Bon chien, bon chien._

Il essayait de se mettre debout mais le chien était tout excité de le revoir.

Alors que je voulus m'approcher de Bella pour l'aider à se relever, je vis Jacob déjà à ses côtés lui tendre sa main. Grrr il avait été plus rapide que moi.

Une fois toute cette agitation des retrouvailles terminée Alice prit la parole.

_- Bon voici Rosalie, vous l'avez deviné, la femme d'Emmett._

Tous rigolèrent.

_- Et cette grosse boule de poil adorable, c'est Arlequin !_

_- Ça un chien ? Ça ressemble à un veau !_ M'exclamais-je.

_- Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le veau !_ Me gronda Rosalie le poing levé, le regard noir.

_- Euh non non, je plaisantais.  
_  
Oups, nous n'allions pas être copain-copain si j'insultais son toutou. Les mains levées en signe de rédemption, je rentrais ma tête dans mes épaules et me fit le plus petit possible. J'aperçu Bella du coin de l'œil les lèvres pincées se retenant de rire. Je tournai la tête vers elle et plissai mes yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et partit dans un fou rire.

Que c'était bon d'entendre ce son.

Le début d'après-midi nous le passions à discuter autour d'un verre, non alcoolisé, aux tables du self.

Rosalie nous expliqua son parcours en Chine. Emmett l'a contemplée avec des yeux amoureux et dévorait toutes ses paroles. Je l'enviais de connaître ce sentiment. Pourrais-je moi aussi connaître l'amour, partager une complicité avec une femme ? Je regardais alors Bella. Elle tourna la tête et me sourit. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans ma poitrine.

Une heure avant les représentations, certains partirent s'échauffer un peu les muscles et les articulations, comme ils disaient.

〜〜〜

Malgré les semaines passées je fus encore ébloui par la grâce et l'agilité avec laquelle Bella évoluait sur son trapèze et dans les airs.

La fin du spectacle arriva.

Lorsque je sortais des loges et me dirigeais dehors, je vis Bella partir avec Jacob son bras sur ses épaules. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle éclata de rire. Elle se mit alors à courir et Jacob la poursuivit. Au moment où il la rattrapa, il la chatouilla à la taille. Elle se tortilla au contact de ses mains et se retourna, commença à le taper avec ses poings au niveau du torse pour qu'il arrête.

Je fermai les yeux et me pinçai l'arrête du nez. Je secouais la tête et mis mes mains dans les poches. Je poussais un soupir au moment où une personne se rapprocha de moi. Je tournais la tête et vis Démétri à mes côtés regarder la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

_- Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux._

En me désignant du menton sa sœur et Jacob.

_- Ça à l'air_. Dis-je d'un ton agacé.

_- Tu sais, je la trouve changer depuis que nous sommes ici. Elle est plus épanouie, plus détendue. Surtout après…_

Il fit un geste comme pour chasser une mouche et ne termina pas sa phrase.

_- Après quoi ?_

Les mots franchirent mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

_- Euh oublie ça tu veux._

Son regard devint triste et il regarda ses pieds. Un silence pesant s'installa. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la tournée ? Peut-être que leur parent leur manquait._ La conversation avec Bella de ce matin me revint en mémoire.

_- Bella m'a laissé entendre que vous alliez faire un autre final ?_

_- Oui._ Dit-il d'un air contrarié. _C'est elle qui en a eu l'idée. Je ne suis pas très chaud mais elle a insisté._

_- Je suppose que tu as déjà du la prévenir si elle prenait des risques ? _Osais-je lui demander.  
_  
- Oh oui. Mais elle est têtue comme une mule ! Elle m'a persuadé qu'elle était prête._ Soupirât-il en haussant ses épaules. _Que veux-tu c'est ma jumelle. Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Et je sens aussi qu'elle peut le faire, elle en est capable. C'est pourquoi je lui ai donné mon accord pour le faire. Elle n'attendait que ça._

Il y eu un silence mais celui-ci contrairement au précédent n'était pas gênant.

_- Tu sais, _reprit-il en regardant le ciel étoilé_, quand nous sommes là-haut._ _Je sais exactement comment la rattraper. Lorsqu'elle vole je ressens la sensation qu'elle éprouve. C'est comme-ci nous ne formions plus qu'un._

Il regarda droit devant lui. Bella et Jacob discutaient maintenant à la lumière du réverbère.

Ces jumeaux ont une relation tellement fusionnelle. Sa sœur nous regarda et sourit.  
_  
- J'y vais. Ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi._

Il se rapprocha et me tendit la main.

_- Salut. _Lui répondis-je tout en lui serrant la poigne.

Il partit en direction des jeunes et je me dirigeais vers ma voiture, trainant des pieds. Je shootais dans un caillou et le fis valser à six mètres devant moi. Je repensais au début de notre discussion. Je sentais comme une boule se formait au fond de ma gorge. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit attirée par Jacob ? Je m'assis derrière le volant et mis le contact. C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air proche mais ça ne veut rien dire, non ?

Je pris la route en direction de mon appartement. Il me restait encore une bonne heure avant d'aller au Moonlight. Je décidais de me reposer un peu. Je mis mon réveil et m'assoupis rapidement.

〜〜〜

_- Monsieur ?_

Seul assis à une table, un verre de whisky posait devant moi, je jouais depuis plusieurs heures. Mais ce soir la chance n'était pas ma grande amie.

À la fermeture du Moonlight, une envie me démangeât et m'étais retrouvé au casino le plus proche. Je les connaissais tous ayant joué au moins deux fois dans chaque. Mais j'avais mes préférences.

Le croupier avait déposé la deuxième carte face visible sur le tapis devant moi. Un 7 suivi d'un 4. Il me regarda attendant ma réponse.

_- Carte._

Il retourna cette dernière. Un 8. Si j'avais bien compté mes cartes, normalement lui devait dépasser 21.

Devant lui était posé un 8 et une carte cachée.

« La banque tire à 16, reste à 17 ». Ainsi, le croupier tire des cartes jusqu'à atteindre un nombre compris entre 17 et 21 que l'on appelle un point. S'il fait plus de 21, tous les joueurs restants gagnent mais s'il fait son point, seuls gagnent ceux ayant un point supérieur au sien. Dans cette situation, le joueur remporte l'équivalent de sa mise. En cas d'égalité le joueur garde sa mise mais n'empoche rien en plus.

Il retourna sa carte cachée. 8. Piocha. 10. Total 22. _Gagné !_

Peut-être que la chance était entrain de tourner en ma faveur.

Je lui fis signe que je voulais continuer de jouer. Il me déposa un 10 et pour lui un 4. Il refit un tour. Un 5 et une carte cachée pour lui.

Le croupier attendait ma réponse.

Je pris mon verre, fis tourner les glaçons dans le liquide et bus une gorgée qui me brûla la gorge.

Mes deux cartes reçues, je pouvais choisir de doubler ma mise à la seule condition de ne recevoir qu'une carte après cela.

Le croupier avait une carte faible, 5. L'espoir était de recevoir une bûche pour obtenir le point 21 alors que le croupier avait peu de chances de faire de même.

_- Doubler._ Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il retourna la carte. 6. _Hum j'aime ce jeu !_

Je continuais ainsi pendant encore une heure. L'horloge accrochée au mur face à moi m'indiqua l'heure matinale, je décidais d'en faire une petite dernière.

Le croupier posa la carte.

As de carreau.

Un rictus apparut à la commissure de mes lèvres alors que je repensais à Bella et son exposé. J'aurais bien aimé le lire. Savoir son point de vue sur le jeu.

Je me remémorais la journée. Elle avait été surchargée en émotion.

_La joie, lorsque j'avais vu Bella juste à l'entrée du cirque et qu'elle ait accepté que je l'accompagne._

_L'inquiétude, lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé de sa dernière idée pour un nouveau final._

_Le stresse et la panique ce matin, lorsque Bella m'avait parlé de son exposé. C'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, le Tricheur à l'as de carreau. Je ne m'étais pas senti bien. Ce n'est pas que je trichais, mais parler des cartes me rappeler certaines choses que je n'avais pas envie de penser en présence de Bella._

_Un peu de… jalousie ? Au moment où nous avions croisé Jared et Embry au self. J'avais serré mon plateau à la limite de le casser. Mes bouts de doigts en avaient soufferts et j'en avais ressenti la douleur en jouant au piano en début d'après-midi._

_L'énervement, quand James me rappela pourquoi je devais laisser mon portable allumé constamment à partir de maintenant._

_La peur, entendre Bella crier me fit traverser une courte distance en si peu de temps. Puis le soulagement de voir qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger._

_Un signal d'alarme d'auto-défense s'était déclenché dans tout mon corps lorsque j'avais vu pour la première fois le chien de Rosalie. C'était bien une idée d'Emmett tout cracher. Avec un chien pareil, personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle. Mais je pense que même sans son chien, Rosalie aurait rejoint son cher et tendre. Ça se voyait à la façon dont ils se dévoraient des yeux tous les deux. Ils s'aimaient._

_L'amour. Je crois que ce sentiment commence à faire son petit chemin dans mon cœur à chaque fois que je vois Bella. Oui j'en suis sûr maintenant. Mais la question était, est-ce qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour moi ?_

_Parfois je la surprenais à me dévisager. Sa peau si pâle prenait tout d'un coup une teinte rosée. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres à cette pensée._

_- Blackjack. _S'écriât le donneur. Ce qui me sortit de mes pensées.

Le croupier posa la Dame de cœur.

As de carreau, Dame de cœur. Coïncidence ? Était-elle ma _Dame de cœur et moi l'As de carreau _?

Je pris mes jetons que me remis le croupier et partis empocher mon pactole.

Résister à jouer avait été une torture.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois où j'avais mis les pieds au casino. Un exploit pour moi qui ne passais pas plus de deux jours sans jouer. Mais je devais garder la forme, pour la mission.

Je rentrais chez moi fier de ma soirée, enfin ma matinée, vu que j'y étais allé à la fermeture du Moonlight.

Suivant mon humeur je jouais soit au Blackjack soit au Poker.

Je ne misais pas de très grosses sommes mais suffisamment pour recevoir des lettres de rappel avant contentieux. Ça, c'était avant de rencontrer Victoria. Je ne savais pas dans quoi j'avais mis les pieds lorsque j'avais accepté l'argent de James mais au moins je pouvais payer mes factures, mon loyer et surtout continuer à jouer à ma guise.

* * *

J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas trop perdues dans les explications du jeu. Faites le moi savoir.

Le lien du blog et de la bannière de ce chapitre sur mon profil !

Merci à ma sœur pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

_**Kinfua**_


	5. Fête Nationale partie 1

Bonjour !

Désolé de ce contre-temps mais je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse à vous donner à part le manque d'inspiration.

À celles qui me suivent, j'ai changé le nom de la fic : Cullen Circus.

Merci à vous toutes de continuer à me lire malgré le temps qu'il peut y avoir entre certains chapitres.

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer (enfin presque tous !)._

**

* * *

Fête Nationale **_partie 1_  
Chap.5

**PDV Bella**

_Las Vegas, Nevada  
__4 juillet 2009_

Un bruit pas comme les autres me sortit de mon rêve. Je me frottais les yeux et ouvris les paupières l'une après l'autre. Je me redressais. Assise dans mon lit, je vis Alice s'activer à je ne sais quoi dans mon placard.

_- Alice ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Je regardais mon réveil qui m'indiqua sept heures quarante.

_- C'est pas possible, tu as vu l'heure ? _L'incendiais-je.

Je me recouchais sur le ventre et enfouis ma tête sous l'oreiller.

_- Debout._

_- Il est encore trop tôt. _Marmonnais-je.

_- Justement. Allez debout !_

_- Bonjour Bella, bien dormie ? Excuses moi de te réveiller._ Me dis-je à moi-même en me levant de mon lit. _Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi !_ Lui lançais-je._  
_  
_- C'est tout ce que tu as ?_ Me dit-elle en sortant mes vêtements un à un et les jetait sur mon lit.

_- Euh oui. Je te rappelle que j'étais en tournée pendant deux ans alors excuse-moi de ne pas avoir une garde-robe comme la tienne, plutôt une chambre qui te sert de dressing._ _Une valise me suffisait largement._

_- Mouais. Même pas remplie. Rien à mettre._

Ellebaragouina des choses incompréhensibles. Tout en continuant ses allers-retours entre mon lit et mon armoire. À croire qu'elle n'avait pas entendu un traitre mot de ce que je venais de lui dire depuis qu'elle m'avait réveillée.

_- Bella, regarde-toi ! _Ses yeux voyagèrent de ma tête à mes pieds.

_- Bah quoi ?_

Je baissais la tête pour vérifier ce que je portais.

_- Je suis en… pyjama, _tout en tirant sur les côtés de mon haut,_ je te rappelle que tu m'as réveillée._

Je ne voyais vraiment pas où était le problème pour me réveiller à une heure pareille.

_- Justement, rien qu'à voir ça, _elle désigna mon débardeur et mon short en coton qui me servaient pour dormir, _je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu vas mettre ce soir !  
_  
_- Je pensais demander à Rose de me prêter quelque chose._

_- Non, non, non, mademoiselle. Il te faut quelque chose de… _elle posa sa main sous son menton,_ classe._

_- Et puis si tu ne me dis pas ce que nous faisons ce soir, je ne risque pas de savoir quoi porter._

Mon cerveau venait d'enregistrer la dernière info. _Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'être bien habillée ? Où allions-nous ?_

_- Classe ? _Répétais-je.

Alice ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre qu'elle sortit hors de ma chambre, en laissant toutes mes fringues sur mon lit. _Bonjour le réveil !_

Je restais là, immobile, devant mon armoire vidée. Elle allait me le payer de m'avoir réveillée si tôt, alors qu'aucune représentation n'avait lieu aujourd'hui. Je vais te le mettre où je pense moi ton Jour de Fête Nationale. Je soupirais un bon coup et secouais la tête.

_Café !_ Pensais-je, maintenant que j'étais debout autant profiter de ma matinée. J'allais dans la cuisine et mis la cafetière en marche. J'ouvris les placards un à un. Plus rien à manger, tant pis.

J'allais sur ma terrasse avec mon bol de café rempli à raz bord. J'eus à peine le temps de le poser sur la table qu'Arlequin me sauta dessus, je reculai jusqu'au mur.

_- Salut, contente de te voir aussi._ Je le caressais derrière les oreilles, son endroit préféré.

_- Salut ma belle !_

Je relevais la tête pour apercevoir Rosalie tenant un sac en papier dans les mains.

_- Je t'ai apportée le petit déj' !_ Sourit-elle.

Elle me tendit le sac et je l'ouvris. J'écarquillais les yeux à la vue de toutes ces viennoiseries.

_- Des croissants ! T'es géniale !_

Je déposai le sac sur la table et l'embrassais sur la joue.

_- Café ? _Lui proposais-je.

_- Oh oui ! _Me dit-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur une des chaises de la terrasse.

J'avais découvert les viennoiseries en Autriche. Un délice.

Je retournais à la cuisine prendre la cafetière et une tasse.

_- Où les as-tu trouvés ?_ Demandais-je en revenant sur le perron.

_- De l'autre côté du parc sur la gauche. _Je lui servis une tasse et posai la cafetière sur la table.

_- Miam._

J'en pris un et le trempai dans mon bol.

_- Emmett dort encore ?_ Elle sirota son café tout chaud.

_- Oui tu le connais, tu ne trouveras pas plus gros dormeur que lui._

Arlequin aboya pour confirmer ses dires.

_- C'est vrai !_

Je secouais la tête et mon sourire s'élargissait en repensant à la Roumanie.

Nous avions failli manquer notre avion à cause de lui. Impossible de le réveiller. Aro et Démétri avaient frappé à la porte de sa caravane pendant plusieurs minutes. Rien. Pas un bruit, à part ses ronflements.

J'avais trouvé un mégaphone multifonction muni d'une alarme. Tans pis si je réveillais tout le monde. Lorsque j'avais appuyé sur le petit bouton rouge, elle retentit et Emmett sortit en caleçon, pieds nus dans la neige se demandant bien ce qu'il se passait. La tête qu'il avait, dommage que je n'avais pas mon appareil photo sur moi.

Aro, mon frère et moi partîmes dans un fou rire, nous n'arrivions plus à nous arrêter nous tenant le ventre tellement on en avait mal de rire. Emmett nous zieutait toujours complètement perdu.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?_

_- Emmett et le départ de Roumanie._

Je lui avais raconté cette fameuse histoire, et bien d'autres qu'Emmett n'était pas fier.

Je piochais dans le sac et sortit une autre viennoiserie.  
_  
- Je ne connais pas assez Alice pour la juger, mais j'aurais parié qu'elle te réveillerait tôt ce matin._

_- Hein ? Comment tu sais ça ?_

_- Hier soir elle parlait de la soirée d'aujourd'hui. Et…_

_- Quoi et ? _La coupais-je.

_- Bah elle n'est pas très satisfaite de la façon dont tu t'habilles._

Je levais les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant.

_- Je ne sais pas comment son mari fait pour la supporter._

_- Supporter qui ?_

Jasper arriva à ma terrasse.

_- Ta femme !_ Lui confirmais-je

_- Oh, euh et bien, _il se gratta derrière la tête en souriant.

_- Café ? _Lui proposais-je.

_- Volontiers._

Il piocha dans le sac à croissant tandis que je partis dans la cuisine prendre une tasse.

Lorsque je revins Démétri venait d'arriver. Il déposa un bisou sur ma joue et je fis demi tour pour aller lui chercher un bol. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire, je savais ce qu'il pensait. Finalement j'en pris trois autres, on ne savait jamais qui d'autre allait débarquer. Je déposai le tout sur un plateau.

_- Hum croissants, t'es la meilleure Rose !_

Mon jumeau lui fit un gros câlin. Il prit la cafetière et il se servit du café jusqu'au bord du bol que je venais de déposer devant lui. Nous n'étions pas jumeaux pour rien.

_- Heureusement que j'ai dévalisé la boulangerie de l'autre côté du parc. ! _S'esclaffa Rosalie.

_- Tout le monde est bien matinal aujourd'hui !_

Rose et Jasper se retournèrent alors qu'Aro passait dans l'allée.

_- Petit déj' chez Bella ! Les croissants sont encore tout chaud._

Démétri leva son bol de café.

_- Merci mais j'ai une course à faire. On se voit tout à l'heure._

_- Prends au moins un croissant, Roro._

Rosalie adorait lui donner ce surnom débile qu'il détestait.

_- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. _Dit-il en décoiffant Rosalie.

_- Et !_ Fit-elle en se recoiffant.

_- Je ne le ferais pas si tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça !_ Dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il prit quand même un croissant et le porta à sa bouche.  
_  
- Hum délicieux ! Ça faisait longtemps, merci. _Déclara-t-il la bouche pleine. _Bonne journée._ Nous lança-t-il alors qu'il faisait demi-tour_._

_- À toute._ Répondirent mes invités.

Je le saluai de la main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait de ces matinées mais il n'était jamais là. Il allait falloir que je mène ma petite enquête.

Je débarrassais la table lorsque nous vîmes Alice tirant une tringle sur roulette remplie de housses à habits.

Jasper se leva à la vue de sa femme.

_- Ok je vous laisse. Merci pour le petit déj' et surtout les croissants._

Démétri se leva à son tour.

_- Bon courage sœurette !_ Il me lança un clin d'œil avant de s'éclipser.

Je me rassis et croisai les bras sur la table. Je plongeai ma tête dedans en espérant que ma nouvelle amie ne m'ait vue.

_- Pas la peine de faire semblant de te cacher. Suis-moi._

Je relevai la tête alors qu'elle portait la tringle comme-ci elle ne pesait rien et entra chez moi. Je regardais Rose qui se retenait de rire.

_- Ni penses même pas._ En pointant mon index dans sa direction.

_- Je n'y pense pas._ Me dit-elle en se levant toujours à la limite d'exploser de rire. _Je vais aller réveiller Emmett. _Gloussa-t-elle. _À tout à l'heure !  
_  
Elle appela son chien et partit. Je rentrai chez moi, posai le plateau dans la cuisine et allai chercher Alice qui était repartie dans ma chambre.

Je la vis plier le peu de linge, resté sur mon lit, que je possédais. Elle rangea le tout dans la partie basse de mon placard.

_- Ok. Voilà pour toi._

Elle me tendit une robe et une paire d'escarpins noirs.

_- Euh, c'est pour ce soir ça ? Parce que j'ai une robe dans ma penderie._

_- Où ?_

_- Là. _Je cherchais la seule et unique robe que je possédais.

_- Bon comme tu ne la trouves pas, tu vas mettre celle-ci,_ me sourît-elle en me tendant la robe.

Je la suspectais de l'avoir cachée.

_- Ok._ Discuter avec elle était peine perdue.

_-_ _Rendez-vous à vingt heures au parking. À ce soir._

Elle sortit de la chambre pour réapparaître deux secondes après.

_- Ah au fait, je passerais chez toi à dix-huit heures piles pour te préparer._

_- Alice ! Je sais très bien m'habiller toute seule._

Je mis mes mains sur mes hanches et voulu argumenter mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

_- Tttt, on ne discute pas. _Puis elle fit demi-tour.

Je secouais la tête et souris. Alice. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir rencontré une personne comme elle. Toujours souriante, de bonne humeur, entrainante et surtout têtue. Bon, au moins nous serions deux voir trois, si mon frère si mettait aussi._  
_  
Je partis dans la salle de bain prendre, enfin, ma douche.

Après m'être lavée et mis une serviette enroulée autour de moi, je retournai dans ma chambre m'habiller. Je choisis une chemise verte à manches courtes, un short en jean et enfilai mes baskets noires montantes. J'en détenais plusieurs de la même marque mais de couleur différente. Je les adorais. Comme on dit _« __Être bien dans ses baskets » _!

̴ ̴ ̴ ̴ ̴

Après avoir déjeuner sur le Strip, Rose, Emmett, Démétri et moi avions prévu d'assister au défilé des chars en ce jour de l'Indépendance des États Unis.

C'était impressionnant toute cette foule entrain d'agiter leur petit drapeau américain. Dans le parc des familles pique-niquaient encore. L'odeur des saucisses et des brochettes, qui doraient encore sur les grills, m'arriva aux narines.

Nous essayions d'avancer parmi la foule sur le trottoir quand Rosalie me donna un coup de coude.

_- Ce n'est pas Edward là-bas ?_ Elle me montra le trottoir d'en face.

Quand je regardais de l'autre côté de la route, je le vis en compagnie d'une jeune femme blonde qui nous tournait le dos. Ils avaient l'air d'être en grande conversation. Tous les deux parlaient et agitaient les mains.

Nous nous étions arrêtaient et Emmett le vit enfin.

_- EDWARD !_ Hurla-t-il en agitant les bras en l'air et en sautant plus haut que la fanfare qui défilait.

Il leva la tête mais un char passa à ce moment-là, puis un autre. Quand ils furent passaient Edward et la demoiselle avaient disparu.

Était-elle sa petite amie ? En tout cas je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Peut-être étaient-ils ensemble depuis peu ? Je me posais un tas de question. Nous avait-il vu ? Et si oui pourquoi partir ?

Une main s'agita devant mes yeux alors que je regardais toujours l'endroit où se trouvait Edward quelques secondes avant.

_- Bella, Bella ! _Démétri me dévisageait. _Ça n' va pas ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

_- Si, si, ça va._ Mentis-je.

_- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Je le sens quand quelque chose ne va pas._

Il se posta devant moi. Rosalie et Emmett nous attendaient un peu plus loin tout en se bécotant.

Je laisser échapper un long soupir et Démétri me prit dans ses bras.

_- Bella qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _Je répondis à son étreinte et posai ma tête sur son épaule._ Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, tu es…_ II se dégagea un peu et déposa une main de chaque côté de mon visage pour m'obliger à le regarder. _…ailleurs. _

Automatiquement mon regard glissa de l'autre côté de la rue puis revint vers lui sans que mes joues ne se teintent légèrement.

Il me lâcha, se retourna et me refis face. Il m'observa un instant et se recula. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en faisant un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule en pointant du pouce le trottoir d'en face.

_- Ne me dis pas que…? _Je baissais la tête.

Il passa un doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage. Il me toisa un moment attendant certainement que je prenne la parole.

_- Je t'écoute._ Me commanda-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Je tournai la tête pour chercher mes amis mais ils avaient disparu. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche. Je lus le message d'Emmett me disant qu'ils étaient allés au casino et que nous nous retrouverions à la voiture pour 17h.

_- Ok. Marchons.  
_  
Je le pris par le bras et commencions à déambuler essayant de nous frayer un chemin dans cette foule euphorique.

_- Ça a un rapport avec Edward. _

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, il savait déjà. Je le regardais et lui sourit.

_- Oui._ Confirmais-je. Nous nous dirigions vers un parc.

_- Je comprends mieux ton comportement de ces derniers temps._

Nous rigolâmes tandis que nous nous assîmes sur un banc à l'écart du boulevard animé.

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? Je veux dire, tu sais très bien que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux.  
_  
_- Oui je sais mais… je n'ai pas encore toutes les réponses à mes questions._

Je lui fis part de mes sentiments pour Edward. Depuis le soir de notre arrivée à Las Vegas, la première fois que j'avais intercepté son regard, mes sentiments naissants avaient alors évolués de jour en jour. Cette petite complicité que je partageais avec Edward, la façon que nous avions de nous taquiner, la manière dont il me dévisageait de temps à autre.

Je savais que j'éprouvais une forte affection pour lui, même si je n'osais pas me l'avouer il était sûr que je m'étais amourachée d'Edward.

Il me mit quand même en garde. D'être certaine de ce que je voulais.

_- Cette femme qui était avec lui tu crois que … c'est sa petite amie ?_ Interrogeais-je mon frère.

_- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas c'est la première fois que je le vois avec une nana. Et puis c'est peut être tout simplement une amie._

Nous ne parlions pas pendant quelques minutes perdus dans nos pensées puis mon frère reprit.

- _Fais attention Bella de ne pas tomber dans un amour à sens unique. Sois sûre des sentiments qu'Edward éprouve pour toi. _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_- Justement… je ne sais pas. Parfois il me dévore des yeux et le jour d'après il est comme renfermé._

_- Il est peut-être préoccupé par des soucis personnels. Tu sais on ne le connaît pas vraiment._

_- Oui c'est vrai, il ne parle pas beaucoup de sa vie en dehors de son travail._

Mon frère me sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Il était heureux pour moi que je puisse tourner la page de ce qu'il s'était passé en Russie.

Démétri regarda l'heure à sa montre. Il était tant pour nous de retrouver nos amis à la voiture.

̴ ̴ ̴ ̴ ̴

Dix-huit heures zéro zéro, Alice débarqua chez moi les bras bien trop chargés pour leur petite taille.

Elle m'ordonna de me laver pendant qu'elle préparait tout le nécessaire pour m'embellir avait elle dit.

Une fois douchée, je retournai dans ma chambre la serviette autour de moi. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements gracieusement sélectionnés par Alice. Mon soutien-gorge n'avait pas de bretelles. Je revêtis la robe qu'elle avait choisie pour moi et me dirigeai vers le miroir à pied situé entre les deux fenêtres. Je remontai la fermeture éclaire sur le côté, replaçai mes cheveux encore humide et m'examinai.

C'était une robe avec une seule bretelle blanche qui passait sur mon épaule droite. Elle était cintrée jusqu'à la taille en gris clair et s'évasait en jupe couleur rouge s'arrêtant au dessus de mes genoux. Finalement je fus ravie de ne pas avoir retrouvé la mienne. Celle-ci était très jolie.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour y retrouver Alice. Je m'installai sur le tabouret qu'elle déplia. Une fois la séance de torture terminée je me regardais dans le miroir.

Mes cheveux ondulés étaient tirés en arrière, formant un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches bouclées tombées sur mes épaules.

Mes paupières étaient saupoudrées de fard gris bleu argenté et mes cils avaient doublé de volume. Le rouge à lèvres qu'elle m'avait appliqué était rose, très discret.

_- Ça te plaît ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui c'est… parfait !_

_- Bien, il est l'heure d'y aller._

Je pris le sac qu'Alice me tendit. Il était en tissu noir sans lanière.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait tous ses accessoires, je partis dans le salon pour transvaser mon portefeuille et autres choses dont je ne me séparais jamais de mon ancien sac.

Avant de sortir Alice accrocha un collier à mon cou, il était tout simple en forme d'anneau argenté très fin. Elle me regarda et tapa dans ses mains.

_- C'est mieux !_ Dit-elle.

_- Alice tu n'es pas obligée._ Je la regardais droit dans les yeux.

_- _Ç_a me fait plaisir, _me sourit-elle.

_- Ok comme tu veux. _Répondis-je_._

_- Je laisse mes affaires ici, je passerais demain les récupérer._

_- Comme tu veux._

Nous sortions sur la terrasse et je fermais la porte à clé.

Démétri était assis sur une des chaises. À ma vue il se leva et écarquilla les yeux en me souriant.

_- Bella ! Tu es … splendide !_ Il me prit par les mains._ Ça change de te voir sans tes baskets. _Je levais les yeux au ciel.

_- Merci._

_- Prêtes ! _Jasper venait d' proposa son bras à sa femme qui ne se fit pas prier. Démétri en fit autant pour moi et nous marchâmes jusqu'au parking où les autres nous attendaient dans le minibus.

Nous arrivions sur le Strip. Les lumières, les fameux néons qui ne s'éteignaient jamais, les écrans géants qui passaient des extraits des meilleurs shows de Vegas, les limousines, brillantes et noires, qui peuplaient l'avenue, les gigantesques hôtels, extraordinaires, comme autant de monuments superbes érigés au nom du dieu Money.

Nous nous stoppâmes devant le ___Paris Las Vegas. La Tour Eiffel était sous mes yeux__**, **_pour avoir vu l'original en France, celle-ci paraissait minuscule à côté.

Un voiturier prit les clés que lui tendait Carlisle et lui remit un reçu.

Nous montions les quelques marches qui menaient à l'entrée. Un tapis rouge était déroulé jusqu'en dans le hall qui était très luxueux. Je levais la tête pour apercevoir un gigantesque lustre perché à quatre mètre de haut.

Une hôtesse nous attendait pour nous accompagner jusqu'au restaurant. Nous devions traverser le casino pour nous y rendre.

Nous passâmes dans les allées des machines à sous. Les bruits des pièces qui tombaient retentirent à mes oreilles. Tous ces gens devant leur machine à tirer sur le levier, ce spectacle était ahurissant. Nous continuâmes à marcher et passions près des tables de back jack où les cartes étaient distribuées.

Notre hôtesse nous conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant où une autre hôtesse pris le relais, elle nous accompagna à notre table.

Edward était déjà attablé, assis à un des fauteuils. Mes lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer pour former un sourire, ravie qu'il soit présent. Mes yeux ne le quittèrent pas.

Lorsqu'il nous vit, il se leva et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur moi. Il était vêtu tout de noir. Il portait une cravate, une chemise et un costume qui le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude.

Du coin de l'œil j'aperçus un mouvement sur sa gauche. La femme de cet après-midi l'accompagnait et se leva lorsqu'elle nous vit.

Mon début de sourire disparut pour laisser place à la déception sur mon visage. Mais qui était-elle ?

La blonde sourit de toutes ses dents et, Alice et elle se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

_- Tanya ! Je suis si contente que tu es pu venir ce soir._

_- Alice, tu sais très bien que je n'aurais pas pu refuser ton invitation._

Elle avait une voix douce, un magnifique visage et de grands yeux bleus. Elle était belle. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser avec une telle beauté. Elle avait de la chance d'être avec Edward.

Tous les Cullen la saluèrent. Ils avaient l'air de bien la connaître.

_- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?_ Demanda Esmée.

_- Bien merci Esmée._

_- Tanya je te présente les Volturi's. Emmett, Rosalie, Leah que tu connais déjà, Aro, Démétri et Bella.  
_  
Elle nous fit un signe de la main et s'avança vers moi. Elle me dévisageait puis me fit un large sourire.

_- Enchantée de te connaître Bella. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. _Me souffla-t-elle.

_- En bien j'espère ? _Pas du tout curieuse de connaître la réponse.

Pourquoi Edward aurait parlé de moi à sa copine ? Bizarre.

_- Oh oui ! _Me répondit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil et son regard dériva vers son cousin qui s'approchait de nous.

_- Voici notre cousine, Tanya. _Continua Alice.

_- Cousine,_ répétais-je plus pour moi-même.

_- Oui, me confirma Tanya. Tu croyais que…_ me murmura-t-elle alors que je contemplais Edward. Oups !

_- Non, non,_ mentis-je.

Démétri me regarda avec un grand sourire et agrandit ses yeux. Un grand soulagement se fit dans tout mon être. Mon frère se rapprocha de moi, tandis que Tanya parti s'asseoir aux côtés d'Esmée, et me souffla à l'oreille.

_- Soulagée ?_

Mes joues s'empourprèrent illico. Mais j'étais ravie que Tanya ne soit que sa cousine. Elle était peut être de passage à Las Vegas et son cousin était allé là chercher à l'aéroport ?

Aro s'installa en bout de table et Carlisle en face de sa femme. Je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

_- Bonsoir._ La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées. Il me souriait de toutes ses dents alors que je retrouvais un semblant de teinte normale.

Oh je vais me liquéfier sur place s'il continuait à me regarder comme ça !

_- Salut,_ réussis-je à répondre.

_- Tu es ravissante ce soir._ Alors qu'il me déshabilla du regard un sourcil relevait et un sourire aux lèvres.

Et hop la petite phrase de trop. Tout mon corps remonta en température. Et le plus gênant c'était que mes joues me firent faux bonds en changeant de couleur en une fraction de seconde.

Dis quelque chose, ne reste pas planter là à le dévisager.

Je me raclais la gorge et déglutis.

_- Hum, merci. _Je lui fis face. _Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ce costume. Il te va très bien._ Lui dis-je en resserrant son nœud de cravate.

J'encrais mes yeux dans les siens. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer car aucun son ne sortit. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de me retourner et pris place entre Jasper et Rosalie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire ça. Ça ne me ressemble pas pourtant.

Edward s'assit à la dernière place qu'il restait, c'est-à-dire, en face de moi entre Démétri et Leah.

Il me regarda et me fit son fameux sourire en coin pour lequel je fondais à chaque fois que je le voyais sur ses lèvres. Je ne n'allais pas pouvoir finir le repas avec lui en face.

Alice était assise à côté de son père et Rose. Tanya et Démétri étaient côté à côté. Jacob et Emmett étaient en face en bout de table.

Les menus nous furent apportés. Le restaurant avait une carte très diversifiée et de nombreux choix.

J'optais pour une salade parisienne en entrée, puis une escalope de veau servie avec sa sauce aux champignons et ses pâtes. Pour le dessert le serveur reviendrait après nos plats.

Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Je pus constater que mon frère et Tanya s'était parlé quasiment tout le repas et que tous les deux se faisaient les yeux doux.

Des anecdotes se mirent à circuler.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de zieuter Edward du coin de l'œil lorsque Rosalie raconta à Alice et Tanya comment Emmett s'était retrouvé avec un singe agrippait à sa jambe durant des jours entiers.

_- Natalia et Saveliy, des dresseurs de singes acrobatiques, étaient de passage pour une dizaine de jours. Les Volturi's étaient en Russie depuis environ quatre mois ? _Elle me regarda et je confirmai, je savais qu'elle histoire encore farfelu elle allait nous faire part._ Un de leurs primates s'étaient pris d'affection pour Emmett._

À cette dernière phrase beaucoup d'entre nous rigolèrent. Edward et moi tournâmes la tête en même temps et nous nous fixâmes en rigolant. Ce son était magnifique, je pourrais l'écouter toute la journée.

- _Dès qu'il réussissait à se détacher,_ reprit Rose,_ il filait tout droit le retrouver et s'accrochait à son jambe. Quand il n'était pas là, il attendait son retour sur le toit de sa caravane._

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire tandis que j'entendis Emmett bougonnait dans sa barbe.

Une fois nos desserts et nos cafés terminaient, le serveur nous apporta la douloureuse.

Aro, Carlisle et Esmée nous invitèrent et payèrent l'addition. Nous les remerciâmes tous et leur promis que la prochaine ce sera nous qui les inviterions.

_- On y va !_ Claironnât Alice déjà debout, impatiente de partir.

Je regardai mon frère et lui mima des lèvres que je revenais dans un instant. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers les toilettes.

Avant de sortir je fis une petite inspection de mon maquillage et de ma coiffure. Tout était en ordre. Il faudra que je pense à demander à Alice la marque de son maquillage.

Lorsque je revins à notre table, il ne restait plus qu'Edward, sa cousine et mon frère.

Démétri me tendit mon sac à main. Tanya se dirigea vers la sortie en premier, je précédais mon frère et Edward me suivait.

Un photographe prenait le portrait des couples qui sortaient du restaurant. Tanya attrapa mon jumeau par la taille en lui souriant et Edward s'arrêta à mes côtés.

_- Une photo ?_ Me demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête. Il me prit par la taille, et mon pauvre cœur manqua un battement, alors que sa cousine et mon jumeau nous laissèrent la place.

J'aurais au moins un souvenir de ce début de soirée car je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la suite du programme.

J'eus à peine le temps de me positionner et de lever la tête que le flash m'aveugla. C'était du rapide !

Le photographe nous indiqua où l'on pouvait acheter la photo si on la voulait et nous remis un ticket. Je fus surprise lorsqu'Edward me prit par la main et m'entraîna vers le comptoir.

Il donna le reçu à l'hôtesse qui nous remis la photo dans une enveloppe. Edward paya et se retourna vers moi. Nous fîmes quelques pas nous écartant un peu de la caisse. Il se plaça face à moi et sortit la photo. Son sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques secondes Edward me regarda et me tendit la photo.

_- Elle est pour toi. _Il avait un sourire discret et une lueur traversa son regard.

Lorsque je la vis mon souffle se coupa, ma tête se mit à tourner. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre pour ensuite commencer une course effrénée en frappant fort dans ma poitrine, tellement fort que j'eus l'impression qu'il allait sortir. Je lâchai tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons pour me calmer.

Je relevai la tête et capturai le regard bleu vert de l'homme face à moi.

Il me fixait droit dans les yeux, son regard avait changé, il s'était assombrit et son joli sourire avait disparu. Il se rapprocha de moi et posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue.

À ce contact un frisson parcouru toute ma colonne vertébrale de haut en bas. Je laissai tomber mes bras le long de mon corps et ma respiration s'accélèrera. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il se rapprocha à nouveau pour ne plus y avoir d'espace entre nous.

Je pouvais sentir son torse se soulevait contre ma poitrine. Sa respiration était irrégulière. Son regard était intense et déterminé. Il s'avança vers moi et je fermai les yeux alors que je sentais son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

* * *

Merci à vous toutes (et tous) de m'avoir lu.

Vous pouvez aller faire un tour sur mon blog le lien se trouve sur mon profil, il y a des photos des personnages etc.

Merci à ma sœur pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

_**Kinfua**_


	6. Fête Nationale partie 2

Bonjour !

Enfin je peux publier mon chapitre. Je n'y arrivais pas depuis hier matin lol. J'ai donc écrit au support technique.

Enfin bref le voici

Merci à miiss88 et Mrs Esmee Cullen toujours présentes ;)

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer (enfin presque tous !)._

* * *

**PDV Edward**

_Las Vegas, Nevada  
4 juillet 2009_

_- Bella, Edward !  
_  
Arg ! J'entendis ma sœur nous interpeller à l'autre bout du hall, où toute une foule nous séparait.

J'accrochais le regard de Bella alors qu'Alice arrivait à nos côtés.

_- Nous vous attendons !_ Nous réprimanda-t-elle énervée les mains sur les hanches.

- _Vous faisiez quoi là ?_ En agitant les mains entre nous. J'étais toujours plongé dans le regard chocolat de Bella.

Je soupirais quand elle mit fin à notre contact pour faire face à Alice.

Ma sœur ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal qu'à cet instant. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi.

_**Trois minutes plus tôt.**_

Sur la photo je la dévorais des yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait pu interpréter en voyant comment je la dévisageais mais j'avais espéré qu'elle comprenne.

Elle avait relevé la tête et m'avait scrutait cherchant sans doute des réponses. Immédiatement je n'avais eu qu'une envie. L'embrasser pour goûter ses lèvres.

Elle était là en face de moi à me fixer. Je fis alors la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire à cet instant.

Je m'étais rapproché et lorsque ma main s'était posée sur sa joue, une sorte de décharge électrique traversa tout mon corps. Sa peau était aussi douce que de la soie. Ce contact m'avait fait oublié où nous nous trouvions et toutes ces personnes qui fourmillaient autour de nous.

Elle laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, je me collai encore plus à elle et approchai mon visage du sien. Elle ferma les yeux alors que j'étais à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Nos bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre mais elle posa une main sur mon torse en me repoussant. Je me reculai pour l'observer ne comprenant pas.

_- Je … pas… désolée…_

Elle murmura une phrase où je n'entendis que quelques mots. Je voulais lui demandais pourquoi mais c'était à ce moment là que ma sœur arriva.

Alice arracha la photo des mains de Bella ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Elle eut beau essayé de la lui reprendre mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ma sœur était plutôt costaud pour sa taille.

Bella s'arrêta rapidement jetant un œil autour d'elle par peur d'avoir attiré les regards sur nous.

_- Alice rend moi la photo._ Lui ordonna-elle en tendant sa main.

J'avais rien dit et n'avais pas bougé depuis l'arrivée de ma sœur me contentant de comprendre.

Alice examina la photo puis leva la tête et me fixa. Oups !

_- Tu… toi…_

C'était bien la première fois qu'Alice n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase complète.

Oh merde ! Je lui repris immédiatement la photo des mains, étant plus rapide qu'elle, avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose.

Elle me toisa un moment, je lui fis les grands yeux sans que Bella ne s'en aperçoive, puis s'en retourna rejoindre les autres.

Oh non ! J'inspirais un grand coup. Tanya était déjà au courant, je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ma sœur en plus sur mon dos. Elle ne me lâchera jamais.

Je fis face à Bella pour lui rendre la photo alors qu'elle osait à peine me regarder.

Je m'approchai d'elle et déposai une main dans son dos pour la guider à travers la foule.

_- Ah bah c'est pas trop ! _Lança Emmett en nous apercevant.

_- Où vous étiez ?_ Questionna Rosalie qui s'était rapprochée en regardant Bella.

Je pris la parole voyant qu'elle cherchait une réponse.

_- Nous discutions devant le restaurant,_ dis-je simplement.

Rosalie me fusilla l'air de dire _« C'est pas à toi que j'ai posé la question ! »_

Je souris à Bella et m'éclipsais discrètement.

_- Edward te voilà,_ fis mon père. Il prit ma mère par le bras et ils partirent en direction de la sortie.

Nous devions retraverser la salle du casino pour sortir. Ça me démangeait à un point. Mais il fallait que je résiste, j'étais entouré de ma famille et de mes amis. J'évitais de regarder les tables de poker et de black jack. Je filais tout droit. J'irais sans doute y faire un tour après la soirée.

Je donnais mon ticket au voiturier. Ma voiture et le minibus arrivèrent en même temps. Je payais le salarié chargé de garer les voitures et il me remit mes clés.

Une fois installé derrière le volant, j'enclenchai la première lorsque la porte passagère s'ouvrit.

_- Alice !_ M'exclamais-je alors que j'appuyais sur le frein.

_- Edward,_ répondit-elle en prenant place, _il faut qu'on parle._

Elle boucla sa ceinture. Je soupirais et m'engageais sur le boulevard n'essayant même pas de la faire descendre de voiture.

_- Et, de quoi ? _Tentais-je.

_- Tu sais très bien !_ Ajouta-t-elle en s'adossant à la portière de façon à me faire face.

_- Non pas du tout,_ mentis-je. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre en voyant la photo avant de lui dire quoique ce soit.

_- J'ai vu la photo… _Ok là elle n'allait pas me lâcher.

_- Et ? _La coupais-je.

_- Et ! Tu te fiches de moi là ? _Commença-t-elle à débiter. _La photo est très réussie et très explicite ! Je me demande ce qu'en pense Bella ? _Alors qu'elle mit un doigt sur le menton faisant mine de réfléchir. _Dis-moi_, continua-t-elle,_ tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour elle par hasard ? Car quand je suis venue vous chercher vous aviez l'air bien occupé à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ai-je loupé quelque chose ?_

_- Justement non, _murmurais-je un peu agacé de son intrusion au moment où…

_- Putain regarde derrière toi avant de déboiter, abruti !_ M'écriais-je au chauffard qui venait de me faire une queue de poisson.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être vulgaire au volant !_

Nous roulâmes un moment sans qu'Alice n'ouvre la bouche espérant mon interrogatoire terminé mais c'était mal la connaître.

_- Tu ne me diras rien c'est ça ? _Soupira-t-elle.

Je souris. Plus tenace que ma sœur je ne connaissais pas.

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?_

_- Toi ! _Elle me tira la langue.

- _Mais ça ne me dit pas si tu vas répondre à ma question. _Dit-elle en faisant sa moue boudeuse et croisant ses bras._  
_  
_- Quelle était ta question déjà ? Lui _souriais-je.

_- Grrr, tu m'énerves !_ Hurla-t-elle en agitant les bras. _De toute façon je vais mener mon enquête. Tu ne pourrais plus nier.  
_  
_- Je ne nie rien du tout. _Lui avouais-je.

_- Dis-moi._ Me supplia-t-elle.

_- Alors, pose-moi la principale question._ Autant lui dire. _  
_  
_- Tu as des sentiments pour Bella ?_

_- Je… _Je soupirais un grand coup.

_- Tu n'en es pas certain ?_

_- Non enfin si…_

_- Tu l'aimes ? _Me demanda-t-elle les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors que je ne lui avais pas encore donné de réponse.

_- Euh, je pense que oui…_

_- Yahoo ! _Cria-t-elle en sautant sur son siège me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

_- Mais, _repris-je,_ ce sont ses sentiments à elle dont je ne suis pas sûr._

_- Oh et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? _Demanda-t-elle.

_- Avant que tu n'arrives, _je la fusillais du regard au passage_, j'étais sur le point de… l'embrasser._

_- Génial ! _Dit-elle en rebondissant à nouveau sur son siège. Grrr elle va vraiment finir par passer au travers si elle continue comme ça.

_- Du calme._ Tentais-je de la calmer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle abîme le cuir de ma voiture.

_- Alors ?_

_- Bah rien. Soupirais-je._

_- Hein ? _Elle s'arrêta net de sautiller. C_omment ça rien. Tu ne l'as pas embrassé ?_

_- Si mais… elle m'a repoussé. _Révélais-je tout en serrant mes mains autour du volant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle rejeté ? Pourquoi… pourtant parfois elle me dévisageait avec un regard empli de désir. Je ne comprenais pas.

Alice n'avait toujours pas parlé.

_- Dis quelque chose ? _La suppliais-je.

_- Euh… elle ne t'a pas donné d'explications ?_

_- Si elle a murmuré je-ne-sais-quoi si bas que je n'ai pas entendu et puis tu es arrivée. _Soufflais-je.

_- Oups, désolée. _Grimaça-t-elle.

_- Mouais. _Ronchonnais-je.

_- T'en fais pas va, ça va aller, je le sens. _Fit-elle en remuant le bout de son nez comme dans « ma sorcière bien aimée ».

Nous arrivions sur le parking. Je me garais sur les places réservées aux employés.

_- Edward,_ m'interpella ma sœur alors que je m'apprêtais à sortir. _Essaie de savoir pourquoi elle a eu ce geste. Te connaissant tu vas de poser des millions de questions sans jamais avoir de réponse, si ce n'est pas déjà entrain de ruminer dans ton cerveau._

_- Merci. _Finalement Alice avait été une bonne confidente, pour une fois.

Jour de l'Indépendance ou pas, je travaillais toujours le samedi soir. Et ce soir il y avait foule comme chaque soir de fête.

Nous arrivions à l'entrée et passions devant tout le monde. Certaines personnes râlèrent nous faisant comprendre qu'il serait préférable pour nous de faire la queue comme tout le monde.

_- Salut !_ Je fis un signe au vigile du Moonlight.

_- Salut Edward, tu es accompagné ?_

_- Oui._ Je lui désignais les personnes avec moi et il nous laissa entrer. Étant employé nous ne paierons que nos consommations. Enfin pour moi tout était gratuit.

Quand Shannon, l'hôtesse d'accueil, me vit arriver elle afficha un grand sourire.

_- Eddy, te voilà !_

_- Eddy,_ souffla ma sœur à mon oreille, _charmant_ _comme surnom ! _Je fis comme-ci je n'avais rien entendu.

_- La table vip, j'ai réservé._ M'adressais-je à l'hôtesse qui feuilleta son carnet.

_- Suivez-moi !_

Elle fit le tour de son pupitre, passa devant moi en me faisant un clin d'œil et adopta une démarche on ne peut plus déhanchante. Beurk !

Depuis deux semaines que Shannon avait été embauchée, elle avait tout essayé pour m'attirer dans ses filets. Mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour une seule personne maintenant que je l'avais rencontré toutes les autres pouvaient bien me draguer c'est comme-ci j'avais des œillères.

Elle nous installa dans le carré vip puis s'en alla. Il restait un peu moins d'une heure avant que je ne joue. Une serveuse arriva et prit nos commandes

Ce soir la musique du Moonlight était très diversifiée. Plusieurs groupes passaient sur scène jouant soit leurs propres compositions soit des reprises de chansons très connues.

Mes parents et Aro étaient au bar avec une des amies de ma mère. Leah et Jacob ne nous avaient pas suivi après le resto, ils avaient retrouvés des amis que Leah n'avait pas revus depuis qu'elle était partie en tournée.

Alice et Jasper se faisaient des messes basses tandis que Rosalie et Emmett s'étaient mis un peu à l'écart. Tanya, Démétri et Bella discutaient.

Je décidais d'aller voir le groupe dans lequel je jouais. Nous étions les Jazz Band. J'étais au piano, Jerry au saxophone, Harry à la clarinette, Willy à la batterie et Louis au cor. Tous auraient pu être mon grand-père mais nous nous entendions très bien. Nous reprenions les grands classiques du Jazz.

Ils venaient tous de la Nouvelle-Orléans. L'ouragan Katrina avait tout emporté sur son passage. Ils ne leur restaient plus rien. Ni toit, ni famille. Ils avaient alors décidé de tenter leur chance à Las Vegas.

Deux auparavant leur pianiste était décédé. O'Connell, le directeur du Moonlight, m'avait repéré alors qu'il avait emmené sa petite fille au Cullen Circus. Et c'était ainsi que je m'étais retrouvé dans le groupe.

Une fois que je les avais salué, je retournais dans la salle pour regagner les autres.

Lorsque j'arrivais il ne restait plus que ma cousine et les jumeaux.

_- Te voilà !_ Me fit Tanya en lançant un regard vers Bella.

Je regardais ma montre. Encore une demi-heure avant de jouer.

Bella était assise et fixait un point imaginaire sur la table. Elle releva la tête lorsque je m'approchai d'elle.

_- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse jeune demoiselle ?  
_  
Une grimace apparut sur son visage quand je lui tendis ma main.

_- Quoi ?_ Lui demandais-je

_- J' suis nulle en danse..._

_- Hum, je peux toujours t'y obliger... _Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

Je lui pris la main, elle se braqua un peu, regarda son frère mais finit par se lever et me suivre. Je l'emmenai sur la piste de danse au milieu de la foule.

Alice me vit et me fit un clin d'œil. Rosalie et Emmett étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser. La chance, moi aussi j'aimerais embrasser la femme que je tiens dans mes bras sans qu'elle me repousse.

_- Laisse toi faire, _lui murmurais-je à l'oreille pour la mettre en confiance,_ tout est dans le cavalier_.

Elle m'observa de ses grands yeux chocolat et je m'y noyais une fois de plus. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait un tel effet. Lorsque je la regardais le monde aurait pu s'écrouler que je ne m'en serais même pas aperçu.

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, je plaçais l'autre dans son dos. Elle fit de même mais plaça la sienne sur mon bras. Nous commencions alors à tourner lentement au rythme de la musique.

_- Tu vois tu te débrouilles très bien._

_- Merci,_ souffla-t-elle pas trop convaincue alors que ces joues la trahissaient.

_- Bella, je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Hum, c'est fait je crois ! _Blagua-t-elle.

_- Ok, alors je peux te poser deux questions ? _Lui dis-je en rigolant.

_- Euh oui._

Je repris alors mon sérieux, ce qu'elle remarqua car son sourire s'effaça également.

_- Tout à l'heure après le resto…_

_- Oh, euh je suis désolée, c'est que…_

_- Tu n'en avais pas envie ?_

_- Si mais… _Elle me toisa en cherchant sûrement la réponse adéquate. _Comment te dire._

_- Dis-le simplement je comprendrais._

Elle prit une profonde respiration.

_- Edward, je t'apprécie beaucoup…  
_  
_- Mais…_ Je crois que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais entendre.

_- J'ai besoin de temps, tu comprends. Je n'ai pas envie… d'aller trop vite.  
_  
_- Ok, je serais être patient._ Souriais-je heureux qu'elle ne me repousse pas.

_- Merci._ Dit-elle simplement souriante.

_- Mais je ne te cache pas que je ferais tout pour te séduire et que tu tombes dans mes bras.  
_  
_- Oh, je crois que je suis déjà dans tes bras… _me taquina-t-elle.  
_  
- Ok, alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te séduire._

_- Tu es sur la bonne voie. _Ajouta-t-elle alors que ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau.

Hein, ai-je bien entendu ?

_- Tu vas me rendre fou, si ce n'est pas déjà fait._ À ses mots son visage s'empourpra de plus belle.

Je me rapprochais de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

_- Autrefois quand une jeune fille était gênée, elle rougissait. Aujourd'hui, quand une jeune fille rougit, elle est gênée*._

Je me reculais un peu.

_- Ne le sois pas,_ dis-je en passant mon pouce sur sa joue, _tu es la plus belle femme qui m'a été donné de rencontrer et tes rougeurs te rendent encore plus séduisante._

_- Si tu continues à me complimenter comme ça je vais me transformer en tomate._

_- Et je le ferais toujours rien que pour voir tes rougeurs apparaître._

_- On dit « toujours » mais ça ne dure jamais qu'un certain temps. _Elle prit un air triste.

_- Quelqu'un a dû te faire souffrir pour que tu dises une telle chose._ Elle ne répondit pas.

Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi et fus comblé qu'elle ne me rejette pas.

Je jetais un œil à ma montre au moment où la musique se terminait. Il était presque l'heure pour moi.

Je me penchai vers sa joue et l'embrassai.

_- Merci pour cette danse._

_- Tout le plaisir fût pour moi._ Répondit-elle en souriant.

Je la raccompagnais à notre table où tout le monde s'était regroupé y compris mes parents. Je zieutais le bar et vis Aro en charmante compagnie.

_- Je dois y aller. À toute à l'heure._

_- À toute à l'heure. _Me répondirent certains.  
_  
_Je regardais Bella et elle me fit un sourire timide.

Je partis en direction des coulisses, heureux qu'elle soit là ce soir. Elle m'avait déjà entendu jouer au cirque mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Je m'assis derrière mon piano et commençais à jouer.

Tout le monde s'était assit et nous écoutait. Nous jouons pendant plus d'une heure. Les autres soirs nous restions sur scène pendant deux ou trois heures.

Quand la dernière note retentit, je me levais et nous saluâmes notre public qui nous applaudissait avec enthousiaste.

Je rejoignis le groupe.

Ma mère avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Elle aimait me voir jouer. Ça lui rappelait quand j'étais petit et qu'elle m'apprenait le piano, m'avait-elle avoué une fois.

_- Waouh, c'était grandiose !_ S'esclaffa ma sœur. _Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu jouer comme ça.  
_  
_- C'était vraiment époustouflant !_ S'extasia Aro._  
_  
_- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais nous n'allons pas tardés à rentrer, je crois que certains sont fatigués._ Dit mon père en regardant Bella qui baillait.

_- À qui la faute ! Je me suis faite réveillée aux aurores par une furie qui vidait mon armoire._ Elle fusilla Alice du regard qui lui tira la langue.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Je me disais bien que ma sœur y était pour quelque chose dans la tenue de Bella. Il faudra que je pense à la remercier.

Nous nous levâmes et partîmes vers la sortie.

_- Alors tu as apprécié._ Demandais-je à Bella.

_- Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais dans un groupe de jazz. Tu es vraiment doué !_ Me dit-elle.

_- Merci._ Répondis-je.

_- C'était… magnifique. _Dit-elle.

_- Ravi que ça t'ai plus._

_- Tu as vraiment du talent. _Finit-elle.

_- Merci._

Une fois sur le parking nous nous séparâmes.

Je pris alors la direction du casino Latino.

* * *

_* Citation de Simone Signoret_

Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez car je n'ai aucune idée si vous aimez ou pas :( Merci_  
_

Merci à ma sœur pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

_**Kinfua**_


	7. Le final

Bonjour,

merci à Mrs Esmee Cullen et Miss88 qui ont eu la gentillesse, comme à chaque fois, de me laisser une review, même si je mets du temps à publier un chapitre.

Avec seulement deux reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je pense finalement que cette fic ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça donc ça sera peut être le dernier chapitre, même si l'histoire est loin d'être terminée :(  
Dommage j'aurais essayé.

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_Las Vegas, Nevada  
Été 2009_

_Le lendemain du 4 juillet._

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Je m'extirpais de mon lit pour aller voir qui pouvait bien me réveiller à cette heure matinale.  
J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvais nez à nez avec un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années.

_- Oui._ Réussis-je à dire en baillant.

_- Isabella Swan ?_

_- C'est moi._

_- Une signature s'il vous plaît._Il me tendit un stylo et un carnet.

_- Hein ?_

_- C'est pour vous._Il se recula pour me laisser voir le bouquet de fleurs qui était posé sur la table de la terrasse. Je me frottai les yeux pour mieux voir.

Je pris le stylo et apposai ma signature.

_- Bonne journée !_ Lança-t-il avant de monter sur son vélo.

Je m'approchai de la table, pris le bouquet et plongeai mon nez dans les roses. J'entrai dans la cuisine, déposai les fleurs dans l'évier à la recherche d'un vase… enfin d'un grand verre. Je le remplis d'eau et y mis les fleurs. Je découvris une carte. Je la pris et allai m'asseoir sur le canapé du salon.

_Edward._

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres. Je la retournai pour voir s'il y avait un mot mais non, juste son prénom. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon m'offrait des fleurs.

Je reçus un bouquet de fleurs différent chaque matin pendant deux semaines. Edward se faisait discret. Il n'arrivait qu'en fin d'après-midi et une fois le spectacle terminé il partait au Moonlight.

La troisième semaine il vint m'inviter à pique-niquer au parc. Je n'avais pas pu refuser.

Avant mon entrainement Rose et moi allions dans le parc faire notre footing matinal. Tout comme nous le faisions en Russie, à la différence que là nous n'avions pas besoin de nos bonnets et de nos gants.

_- Alors ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_ Demandais-je.

_- C'est quoi toutes ses fleurs le matin ?_

_- Oh ça !_

_- Oui ça !_

_- Euh, c'est Edward qui…_

_- Je n'aime pas ça,_ me coupa-t-elle.

_- Pardon ?_

_- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

_- Rose,_ soupirais-je, _je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup…_

_- À qui l' dis tu ! _S'esclaffa-t-elle.

-_ Mais,_ continuais-je, _moi je l'apprécie._

_- Certes, mais je le sens pas._

_- Tu dis ça à chaque fois qu'un garçon s'intéresse à moi._

_- Oui bah n'empêche la dernière fois j'avais raison._

_- C'est pas pareil_. _Il n'est pas comme Lui. Et puis tu ne le connais pas._

_- Toi non plus !_

_- Oui mais moi à la différence de toi c'est que j'essaie._

_- Mouais. Alors c'est quoi après les fleurs ?_

_- Il m'a invité à pique-niquer dans le parc le midi._

Elle se s'arrêta de courir.

_- Rien que ça !_

_- Rose, tu peux, s'il te plaît, arrêter d'être comme ça._

_- Non, désolée. Tu es comme ma petite sœur et je ne supporterais pas de te ramasser à la petite cuillère encore une fois._

_- Je ferais attention. Et puis de toute façon il ne s'est rien passé._

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru entendre._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Alice. _Je soupirais.

_- Oui c'est vrai, il m'a embrassée, mais je l'ai repoussé en lui faisant comprendre que c'était trop tôt._

_- Trop tôt, _murmura-t-elle._ Ok. Il va falloir que j'aie une petite discussion avec ce jeune homme._

_- Rose, il est plus âgé que toi._

_- D'un an. Mais ça n'empêche que j'aurais quand même à discuter avec lui. _

Je levais les yeux au ciel. De toute façon quoi que je dise elle irait voir Edward. Et nous reprîmes notre footing.

Je devais rejoindre Edward dans le parc au pied du grand palmier vers midi après mon entrainement matinal.

Lorsque j'arrivai, tout était prêt. La nappe était étendue à même le sol, le couvert était mis, le panier sur le côté avec le repas à l'intérieur. Il avait même disposé une rose sur mon assiette. Je l'avais soupçonné d'avoir demandé à Emily de l'aider pour le pique-nique.

J'eus un petit sourire en le voyant m'attendre. Il était adossé au tronc, un chapeau sur la tête, une brindille dans la bouche. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il faisait très cowboy comme ça. Il ne m'entendit pas arriver.

_- Vous attendez quelqu'un, cowboy ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux et son sourire s'élargit en me voyant.

_- Oui, vous mademoiselle ! _Dit-il en se levant pour me rejoindre. Il m'embrassa la joue.

Nous nous installâmes. Il sortit la salade, les clubs sandwich et pour le dessert il avait pris des fruits.

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, nous rîmes beaucoup et nous nous taquinâmes même. J'étais ravie de la complicité qui s'installait. Nous passions des moments agréables. Nous apprenions à nous connaître et j'avoue que ce que je découvrais était plus que plaisant.

C'était sans compter sur une Rosalie « espionne » qui promenait son chien dans le parc essayant d'être la plus discrète possible. Mais au bout du troisième jour Edward la remarqua.

_- Ça ne serait pas Rosalie là-bas ?_

_- C'est bien elle. _Répondis-je sans prendre la peine de regarder dans la direction qu'il m'indiquait.

Elle était venue dans le parc depuis le premier jour. Genre elle promène son chien tous les jours à midi pile.

- Elle nous espionne ?

- On peut dire ça

- Elle ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste qu'elle est très protectrice envers moi.

_- J'aurais peut être du lui demander l'autorisation avant de t'inviter à pique-niquer !_Plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris à mon tour. S'il savait !

̴ ̴ ̴ ̴ ̴

_1er ao__û__t 2009_

Je m'entraînais tous les matins d'arrache pied avec Démétri pour notre nouveau final. Aujourd'hui si tout se passait bien nous le mettrions à exécution. J'étais fin prête pour un dernier entrainement. Mon frère avait entièrement confiance en moi ainsi qu'Aro.

Le matin nous nous exercions environ deux heures avant que la chaleur ne soit trop étouffante pour travailler.

Aro avait encore eu une idée délirante. Il voulait refaire notre affiche il avait donc contacté un photographe professionnel. Démétri et moi nous nous étions bien marré à poser. Le photographe était un peu farfelu mais le résultat était là. L'affiche était simple et nous représentait bien. Nous étions juste debout côte à côte, moi enroulée dans une corde tombant d'en haut, la tenant dans une main et Démétri me tenant l'autre bras. Aro n'avait pas envie de faire une affiche spectaculaire.

Alice était partie en ville pour coller les affiches aux endroits destinés. Elle avait même fait faire des flyers qu'elle avait laissé sur les comptoirs des halls d'hôtels, des casinos, des bars, etc.

Le midi nous étions tous attablés au self lorsque Jasper s'alluma une cigarette.

_- Jasper, tu fumes ?_S'interloqua Rosalie.

_- Il vient de reprendre._Soupira Alice.

_- Je trouve ça dégoutant._Lança Leah.

_- Il a arrêté pendant quatre mois. Il a tout essayé mais il vient de craquer._Témoigna Alice.

_- Tu as essayé l'hypnose ?_ Lui demandais-je._ Aro l'a fait, ça va faire trois ans qu'il a arrêté._

_- Non._Répondit Jasper en crachant sa fumée.

_- Les hypnotiseurs sont tous des charlatans._ Affirma Emmett.

_- Non, en tout cas c'est pas moi qui…_

_- BELLA ! Je t'interdis…_me coupa Emmett.

_- Quoi ? Tu as honte ! Ah non peut-être que Rose n'est pas au courant de cette histoire ? _Souri-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.  
_  
- Quelle histoire ?_ Interrogeât Jacob

Démétri et Leah en riait déjà. Ils savaient très bien de quelle histoire je faisais allusion.

_- Tu n'oserais pas !_ Emmett se mit alors debout.

_- Sinon quoi ? _Il prit son verre d'eau rempli en me faisant de grands yeux.

_- Ce n'est pas un verre d'eau qui va m'arrêter !_ Levant les yeux au ciel.

_- Bella, tu es obligée de me le dire maintenant. Soit tu en as trop dit, soit tu n'en a pas assez dit. Mais je veux savoir !_ Réclama Rosalie désireuse de connaître une nouvelle histoire de son cher qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

_- Rose si tu veux vraiment savoir, je ne suis pas la seule à connaître cette anecdote._ En lui désignant mon frère et Leah.

_- Oh non, je ne veux pas m'attirer les foudres d'Emmett._ Indiqua Leah.

_- Je tiens à la vie._ Répondis mon jumeau.

_- Trouillards !_ Leur lançais-je. _Ok, je vais vous le dire._

Sur ce Emmett commença à faire le tour de la table, j'en fis de même.

_- Bella, tu n'as pas intérêt !_ Alors que nous continuâmes à jouer au chat et la souris autour de la table.

_- Je vais me gêner. C'était en Ukraine. _Commençais-je.

_- BELLA ! _Hurla Emmett.

Il commença à courir autour de la table pour me rattraper.

_- Il y avait cet hypnotiseur. _

_- Je vais t'étriper ! _Jura-t-il entre ses dents.

_- Emmett ne croyait pas du tout à son tour donc le charlatan_, j'appuyais bien sur ce mot,_ lui demanda s'il pouvait l'hypnotiser._

_- Tu as intérêt à courir vite, et très vite même Swan !_ Cria-t-il.

Je ne faisais plus attention à ce qu'il disait mais je restais à une certaine distance de lui. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien de mal. Mais sait-on jamais, je pourrais mourir de rire à cause du trop plein de chatouilles qu'il me prodiguerait ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

_- Il __s'est fait hypnotisé et s'est retrouvé les fesses à l'air en chantant « Jingle Bells » en se tapant le derrière._ Finis-je rapidement en courant en direction des chalets.

Toute la table se mit à rire, Emmett lui riait moins.

Il me rattrapa facilement et me plaqua à terre. J'étais sur le dos et lui sur mes cuisses. Il commença à verser le contenu de la grosse carafe qui se trouvait sur la table. Il l'avait prise avant de me courser.

_- Ah !_ Criais-je, l'eau était glacée.

_- Excuse-toi !_ Demanda-t-il.

_- Non !_ Rigolais-je.

Il en versa un peu plus.

_- Tu n'étais pas censée la raconter, et surtout pas à Rose._

_- Je ne t'ai fait aucune promesse._

Il versa tout le reste et commença à me chatouiller. J'étais à bout de souffle tellement je riais. Lorsqu'il se mit lui aussi à crier. Il me libéra en roulant à côté de moi.

Je vis Alice, Rose et Leah qui se tenaient debout avec des tuyaux d'arrosage en l'aspergeant à coup de jet d'eau puissant.

Démétri, Jacob et Jasper arrivèrent derrière elles avec un tuyau et des seaux d'eau en arrosant ces dernières.

Une bataille d'eau géante commença alors. Nous étions tous trempés. Tout le monde arrosait tout le monde.

Les filles étaient occupés à aspergés les garçons, tandis qu'Emmett s'approchait dangereusement de moi avec son tuyau en main. Moi je n'avais plus rien pour me défendre, à part mes jambes. Ce tuyau ne devait pas mesurer trois kilomètres non plus.

Je commençais à reculer, Emmett avançait avec un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

_- Alors Bella, tu as voulu jouer maintenant c'est à mon tour ! _

À ses paroles je me retournai pour courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, mais je heurtais quelque chose de dur, ou plutôt quelqu'un et me retrouvais les fesses à terre.

Je levai les yeux et vis deux émeraudes me sourirent. Edward. Lorsqu'il compris ce qui allait lui arriver il attrapa ma main pour me relever et nous commencions à courir mais il était trop tard, il était trempé lui aussi.

Nous nous arrêtâmes à bout de souffle dans une allée où nous ne risquerions pas d'être à nouveau pris dans la bataille. Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire nous tenant le ventre.

Il était encore plus beau les cheveux mouillés, des gouttes perlaient le long de son visage. Je m'aperçus que j'avais arrêté de rire alors que je le dévisageais.

_- La vue est belle ?_ Sa voix de velours me sortit de ma contemplation alors qu'il s'approcha de moi, son fameux sourire en coin.

Dis quelque chose Bella. Et arrêtes de rougir comme une pivoine.

_- Euh…_

Ok il va vraiment falloir que tu trouves mieux que ça.

Il se rapprocha et prit mon visage en coupe.

Oups. Je déglutis difficilement ma salive.

_- Tu es magnifique, te l'ais-je déjà dit ?_

Je crois que toute l'eau sur moi c'était évaporée en une fraction de seconde. Mais comment faisait-il pour me rendre dans un état pareil. C'est à peine si j'osais cligner des yeux.

Son regard était encré dans le mien, comme s'il me demandait la permission. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, cette fois je crois que je vais l'avoir ma crise cardiaque.

Puis il avança son visage, doucement, tout doucement. Il avait sans doute peur que je le repousse, une fois encore.

C'est alors que mon corps prit le dessus sur mon cerveau et se colla au sien, mes bras encerclèrent sa nuque et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elles étaient si douces. Son haleine était fraiche. Je sentis son sourire s'agrandir. Mes mains fourragèrent ses cheveux tandis que les siennes glissèrent dans mon dos faisant des allers-retours.

Sa langue demanda l'autorisation de passer mes lèvres et nos langues commencèrent une danse dès plus sensuelle.

Il mit fin à notre premier vrai baiser à mon plus grand regret et posa son front contre le mien. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie.

J'étais encore toute émoustillée par ce baiser.

_- Suis-je entrain de rêver ?_ Demanda-t-il. Je lui rendis son sourire. _Bella, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment._

_- Je n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps. _Murmurais-je.

_- Tu… ne regrettes pas ? _Je lui fis non de la tête. _Tu ne vas pas me dire un truc du genre, c'est trop tôt ou je ne sais quoi encore. _Je lui répondis négativement encore.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau lorsque nous entendions un raclement de gorge. Nous tournâmes la tête et vîmes Emmett avec un gros seau d'eau.

_- Euh, tu avais l'intention de faire quoi avec ça ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_- Ah, euh ça !_ Puis joignant son geste à la parole il nous arrosa.

_- Merci Emmett, de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas être plus mouillés que nous le sommes déjà ! _Lâchais-je.

Puis nous rîmes de concert tous les trois.

Nous retournâmes vers les autres. Ils étaient tous allongés par terre à se faire sécher. Lorsque nous arrivâmes ils se redressèrent.

Edward me tenait la main, se qui n'échappa pas à certains. Rose avait le regard assassin, Alice et Démétri le sourire aux lèvres.

Carlisle et Aro arrivèrent à ce moment là.

_- Et bien je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !_ Lança Carlisle.

_- Il va être l'heure de vous préparer._ Nous avertit Aro.

Edward se dirigea vers sa sœur me tenant encore la main.

_- Tu n'aurais pas un costume pour moi car je ne pensais pas arriver au milieu d'une bataille d'eau et je n'ai pas pris de change._

Alice le regardait toujours avec un sourire en faisant des allers-retours avec ses yeux entre son frère et moi.

_- Bien sûr, suis-moi !_ À mon avis il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire.

Il embrassa mon front.

_- À tout à l'heure. _Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Je partis en direction de mon chalet. Une douche plus tard et des vêtements secs je me dirigeais vers ma loge. Il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant que les portes du cirque n'ouvrent.

Je croisai Alice dans les couloirs qui me sauta au cou.

_- Enfin,_ me dit-elle.

_- Quoi enfin ?_

_- Bah Edward et toi ! _

_- Oh._

_- Tu en as mis du temps à te décider._

_- J'avais besoin de temps et de le connaître._

_- Tu auras tout le temps de le connaître, Bella. J'avais bien vu la façon dont tu avais de le regarder…_

Je souris en voyant Edward arriver vers nous. Je n'écoutais plus ce qu'Alice me disait. Rosalie passa à côté de nous sans même un regard et l'intercepta par le bras et le fit entrer dans la première loge qui se trouvait à côté d'eux.

_- Bella, tu m'écoutes ?_

_- Hein ! Oh désolé. Tu disais._

_- Rien, va te préparer. _Dit-elle tout sourire.

J'entrais dans ma loge et y trouvais Démétri déjà prêt. Il se retourna et me pris dans ses bras.

_- Alors prête pour le grand final ?_

_- Oui, je suppose._

_- Tout ira bien. Tu fais comme à l'entrainement et tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en toi._

Il me serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

_- Je te laisse te préparer et te concentrer. À tout à l'heure._ Il m'embrassa la joue et sortit.

Je m'assis en face du miroir et commença à me coiffer tout en regardant la photo que j'avais posée sur la coiffeuse.

Mes parents. Ils me manquaient terriblement. J'évitais de repenser à ce jour terrible qui nous les avait arrachés. Ils étaient si jeunes.

Toc. Toc.

J'essuyais rapidement la petite larme qui avait coulée sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je pris ma brosse à cheveux et me coiffa.

_- Entrez !_

_- Je ne te dérange pas ?_

_Je tournais la tête et sourit en voyant Edward à l'entrée._

_- Non, bien sûr que non. _Souris-je.

_- Je sais que tu aimes être seule avant ton numéro pour te concentrer mais j'avais besoin de te voir._

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers lui, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

_- Au fait, j'ai vu Rosalie t'entrainer dans une loge, j'espère qu'elle ne t'a pas menacé ?_

_- Rassures-toi, nous avons juste discuté._

_- De moi je suppose._ Ce n'était pas une question.

_- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle m'a juste demandé de faire attention à toi, c'est tout._

_- Ok._

_- Bon je te laisse, je ne voudrais pas perturber ta concentration sinon Aro et Démétri m'en voudront._ Il posa ses lèvres sur mon front et s'en alla.

Il était très attentionné. J'en souris toute seule.

Je me rassis sur ma chaise. Je me coiffais et me maquillais. J'enfilais rapidement mon costume et m'allongeais sur le canapé tout en fermant les yeux.

Emmett et Jacob avaient décidé de faire leur nouveau numéro ce soir également. J'avais assisté à leur tour lors des entrainements et j'avoue que je m'étais bien amusée en les voyant faire les guignols et leurs jongleries.

Les Orange Men's. Ils avaient longuement hésité sur le nom de scène qu'ils porteraient.

C'était un mélange de clownerie et de jonglage avec des oranges. Ils s'étaient durement entrainés et leur travail était exceptionnel. Alice les avait aidé pour leur chorégraphie. Elle leur avait aussi trouvé une musique qui collait bien leur numéro.

Visiblement leur spectacle était un vrai succès car les rires fusaient et les applaudissements se firent entendre à la fin.

Ensuite venait le tour de Rosalie et de Jasper et Edward.

Lorsque j'entendis les premières notes du piano, tout mon corps se détendit.

Je me concentrais réellement car mon tour arrivé.

Aro vint de frapper à la porte de ma loge.

_- Bella, ça va être à toi._

Je me levais et le serrais dans mes bras.

_- Bon courage._

_- Merci._

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le rideau. Mon frère m'attendait, me prit la main et ferma les yeux. Il se concentrait à son tour. Il me conduisit vers son échelle, me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota tout bas.

_- __Quidquid agis, prudenter agas, et respice finem !_ _(__Quoi que tu fasses, fais-le avec prudence, sans perdre de vue la fin !)_

Je partis ensuite en direction de mon échelle et y montais jusqu'à ma plateforme.

Le roulement de tambour débuta, les spots virevoltèrent sur les spectateurs qui retinrent leur souffle au moment où Démétri fut éclairé à six mètres de haut.

Je pouvais sentir la tension dans le chapiteau, tous les regards étaient maintenant dirigés vers le haut.

La musique commença et Démétri s'élança dans les airs assis sur son trapèze et bascula la tête en bas en s'accrochant avec ses jambes.

Le projecteur m'illumina et je m'élançai à mon tour. Après un aller-retour je lâchai mon trapèze et commençai mes figures.

Salto, double salto et vrille s'enchaînèrent. À chaque pirouette je me sentais libérée de toute tension, de toute émotion. J'avais le sourire aux lèvres. J'étais à ma place.

Le grand final arriva. Le moment tant attendu du public.

Personne mis à part Aro et Carlisle n'avait eu le droit de le voir. Superstition me diriez-vous, peut-être. Nous avions décidé que personne n'assisterait à nos entrainements. Et tous avaient respecté notre choix. Seule Alice avait été déçue car elle était notre plus grande admiratrice.

Chacun sur notre plateforme, je fermais une dernière fois les yeux. J'inspirai et expirai et me banda le visage d'un foulard blanc.

J'entendis toute la foule retenir sa respiration.

Nous avions entièrement confiance l'un envers l'autre. Je savais à quel moment il fallait que j'exécute mes mouvements. Les notes de la musique étaient mon point de repère.

J'attendais le signal. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé je comptais mentalement jusqu'à neuf puis m'élançai dans les airs. Je visualisais très bien mon frère, je savais où il était exactement. Je lâchai mon trapèze et me mis à vriller dans les airs.

Quelle sensation ! J'avais l'impression d'être au ralenti et d'être mon propre spectateur. C'était encore plus sensationnel que d'avoir les yeux ouverts. Certes nous nous étions entrainés avec nos bandeaux mais là en pleine représentation, c'était…, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

Lorsque j'entendis mon frère me dire « là », je déployai mon corps et tendis mes bras vers lui. Il me rattrapa par les poignets, puis me ramena sur sa plateforme et me rejoint. J'enlevai mon bandeau.

Le public ne bougea pas, ou plutôt n'eut aucune réaction. Je pense qu'il était encore sous le choc, si je puis dire. Mon cœur cognait fort dans ma poitrine. Avions-nous réussi à impressionner notre public ? Avait-il aimé ?

M. Loyal arriva au milieu de l'arène et pris son micro.

_- Mesdames et Messieurs, Les Anges Volants !_ S'écria-t-il en tendant le bras dans notre direction.

C'est alors que tous les spectateurs se mirent debout et à applaudir en criant.

Je regardais mon frère, il avait un large sourire. Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa la joue.

Nous l'avions fait, nous avions réussi !

Nous descendions le long des cordes pour retomber dans le filet de protection et atterrir au sol.

Le public nous acclamait encore. Nous le saluâmes comme il se doit et sortions de l'arène.

Toute la troupe était là et nous félicita, nous enlaça, nous embrassa. Alice était surexcitée. Rosalie nous traita de fous. Aro nous complimenta.

_- Je savais que vous pouviez le faire._

Edward était un peu à l'écart. Je m'approchais de lui le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne bougea pas. Lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

_- Tu m'as fait peur. _Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

_- Je ne craignais rien. Il n'y avait aucun risque à part tomber dans le filet._ Le rassurais-je.

_- N'empêche, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie._

_- __Le plus beau numéro de cirque sera toujours le plus périlleux. _Souris-je.

Puis il m'embrassa tendrement mais passionnément, je pense surtout pour se rassurer.

M. Loyal rappela tous les artistes pour le rejoindre dans l'arène.

La représentation du soir fut aussi un grand succès.

Avec toute cette tension que j'avais accumulée et les deux représentations j'étais épuisée, heureusement que demain était notre jour de repos.

* * *

Merci à ma sœur pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

_**Kinfua**_


	8. Mauvaise rencontre

Bonjour à toutes !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. ça m'a énormément touchée de savoir que vous vous intéressez un peu à mon histoire.

J'ai essayé de répondre à toutes les reviews qui m'ont été adressées.

Aux anonymes : E. et LISA merci pour vos messages.

Miiss88 et Mrs Esmee Cullen non je ne vais pas arrêter ma fic car je sais maintenant que plusieurs lectrices me suivent même si elles ne laissent pas de review.

J'essaierais de rapprocher mes chapitres mais pas évidents avec une vie de famille et les vacances qui approchent.

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**PDV Edward**

_Las Vegas, Nevada  
Août 2009_

James m'avait remis une valise pleine d'argent. Je devais en gagner un maximum pour la mission qu'il m'avait confiée. Je gagnais plus que je ne perdais.

Je jouais quasiment toutes les nuits jusqu'à l'aube. James avait réussi à avoir une place au Cæsars Palace pour Laurent en tant que croupier. Son casier devait être vierge, il avait aussi falsifié ses papiers d'identité. Je devais éviter de jouer dans ce casino pour éviter tous soupçons sur notre connaissance.

J'étais éreinté. Je jonglais entre le Moonlight, les représentations au cirque, le casino et surtout Bella.

Bella.

J'étais au paradis le jour où elle avait répondu à mon baiser. Enfin c'était plutôt elle qui m'avait embrassée. J'avais d'abord cru rêver.

J'étais arrivé l'après-midi au cirque. Après être sorti de ma voiture j'avais entendu des rires et des cris. Je m'étais alors dirigé vers ce bruit venant du self.

La scène que je vis était hilarante. Une bataille d'eau géante se jouait sous mes yeux, tout le monde était mouillé. Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. À croire que le soleil leur avait tapé sur la tête.

Bella me tournait le dos et marchait à reculons tandis qu'Emmett tenait un tuyau d'arrosage dans ses mains en s'avançait dangereusement vers elle.

_- Alors Bella, tu as voulu jouer maintenant c'est à mon tour ! _Lui dit Emmett.

Je m'avançais vers eux au moment où elle se retourna et me percuta de plein fouet pour se retrouver sur les fesses. Je souris en la voyant surprise de se retrouver à terre. Le sourire d'Emmett se renforça. Je compris de suite que j'étais aussi sa cible.

Sans réfléchir, ni une ni deux, j'attrapais la main de Bella pour la relever. Mais ce gros lourdaud d'Emmett avait réagi tout aussi vite et nous avait aspergé avant que nous puissions prendre la fuite.

Je courrais pour nous mettre à l'abri tenant toujours la main de Bella. Nous nous arrêtions dans une allée ne craignant plus de nous faire arroser.

Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis que Bella avait arrêté de rire et était entrain de me regarder avec une lueur dans les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Des gouttes d'eau perlaient le long de sa joue pour finir leurs courses sur ses lèvres et dans son cou. J'avais qu'une envie c'était d'y goûter.

Alors qu'elle me dévisageait encore je la taquinais un peu en lui disant :

_- La vue est belle ?_

Je m'approchai d'elle doucement.

Allez mon vieux, tu as bien vu comment elle te dévisageait, tu peux peut être tenter une nouvelle approche. Je souris de ma réflexion. Idiot !

Ses joues rosirent instantanément. J'adorais la taquiner rien que pour voir ses petits rougissements apparaître.

_- Euh… _fut le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et osai prendre son visage entre mes mains.

_- Tu es magnifique, te l'ais-je déjà dit ? _Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

Je la fixais droit dans les yeux pour y chercher une quelconque réponse à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait hésiter de peur d'être rejeté. D'habitude je n'avais pas à leur demander la permission de les embrasser car c'étaient elles qui se jetaient sur moi. Mais là c'était différent. J'avais des sentiments profonds pour la femme qui se trouvait devant moi.

Elle ne bougeait pas un cil. Plus j'approchais mon visage du sien, plus je sentais son souffle chaud qui s'était fait plus saccadé.

Je fus surpris de sentir ses bras autour de mon cou. J'écarquillais les yeux quand ses lèvres s'étaient déposées sur les miennes. Reprenant mes esprits je répondis à _son_ baiser.

J'étais bien entrain d'embrasser la femme que j'aimais. Enfin !

Je souris alors qu'elle passa ses mains dans ma chevelure mouillée. J'avais lâché son visage pour la tenir dans mes bras.

Elle avait pris l'initiative de m'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient aussi douces que de la soie. Mais j'en voulais plus.

Je passai ma langue sur le contour de ses lèvres voulant approfondir notre baiser. En réponse, elle ouvra la bouche m'invitant à aller plus loin. Lorsque ma langue toucha la sienne je gémis et elle se pressa plus à moi à mon plus grand plaisir. Je fus transporté sur une autre planète emportant mon cœur au moment même où elle m'avait embrassé.

Je devais savoir si je ne rêvais pas. Je mis fin à notre baiser et posai mon front contre le sien.

_- Suis-je entrain de rêver ?_ Lui demandais-je.

Elle me sourit.

- _Bella, depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment._

Et c'était vrai. Depuis ce fameux soir où j'avais croisé son regard je n'avais eu qu'une envie, goûter ses lèvres. Même si j'avais déjà eu l'occasion, là c'était différent. Elle aussi en avait eu envie.

_- Je n'aurais pas du attendre aussi longtemps. _Murmura-t-elle.

_- Tu… ne regrettes pas ? _N'y croyant pas mes oreilles.

Elle me fit non de la tête.

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire un truc du genre, c'est trop tôt ou je ne sais quoi encore. _J'avais peur qu'elle regrette déjà.

Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite.

Je replongeais sur ses lèvres qui me manquaient déjà lorsque nous entendions un raclement de gorge. Emmett, je l'aurais étranglé pour avoir mis fin à notre bulle que nous avions formé.

Cela faisait déjà trois semaines et malgré tout j'avais encore du mal à y croire sauf quand je la tenais dans mes bras ou l'embrassais.

J'étais encore allongé dans mon lit lorsque l'on frappa à ma porte. Je tendis mon bras pour tourner mon réveil et vérifier l'heure.

14h09. Merde, j'avais dormi plus longtemps que prévu. J'étais censé retrouvé Bella au parc à midi et passais l'après-midi avec elle vu que c'était notre jour de repos. Je pris mon portable pour vérifier si elle ne m'avait pas appelé. Il était éteint. Re merde !

Les coups retentirent à nouveau.

Je m'extirpai du lit et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Je vérifiai si j'avais bien un boxer sur moi. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte je fus surpris de voir ma Bella sur le seuil.

Elle portait un débardeur orange un peu transparent qui laissait apparaître un soutien-gorge noir, un short en jean et ses fameuses chaussures montantes vertes.

_- Bonjour !_ Me sourit-elle en me regardant de la tête au pied en mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

_- Bonjour. Entre._ Je m'écartais pour la laisser passer.

C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans mon appartement. Tiens d'ailleurs comment elle sait où j'habite ?

Elle du voir que je m'interrogeais sur comment elle pouvait savoir où je logeais.

_- Alice._ Dit-elle en passant devant moi.

Évidemment, qui d'autre !

Elle entra dans mon salon et le détailla.

- _Désolé j'ai dormi plus que prévu et mon portable est éteint._ Me sentis-je obligé de me justifier.

Je m'approchai d'elle alors qu'elle me tournait le dos et l'encerclai dans mes bras. Je déposai des bisous dans son cou et humai son odeur.

_- Tu m'as manqué._ Chuchotais-je tandis que je remontais à son oreille.

- Toi aussi. Me dit-elle alors qu'elle se retournait.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh oui elles aussi m'avaient manquées.

Je la serrais un peu plus fort pour approfondir notre baiser mais elle y mit fin trop rapidement à mon goût.

_- Je t'ai apporté de quoi te nourrir._ Alors qu'elle me tendit un sac.

_- Merci mais tu n'aurais pas du._ Je pris le sachet et l'ouvrit. _Hum_, fis-je à la vue des croissants alors que mon estomac me trahit.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et déposai les viennoiseries sur le bar qui séparait mon salon de la cuisine.

_- Café ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_- Volontiers._

Je mis en route la cafetière.

_- Comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? _Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle s'accoudait sur le côté du bar.

_- Alice m'a déposée, elle avait une course à faire en ville. Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas que je vienne te réveiller._

_- Tu as bien fait. _Lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle pour l'embrasser. Nos bras étaient autour de nos tailles.

_- C'est le meilleur réveil que j'ai eu depuis…, depuis que je suis né !_

Elle se mit à rire. Je ne me lasserais jamais d'entendre ce merveilleux son. Je la dévorais des yeux.

_- Quoi ?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

_- Rien._ Répondis-je. _C'est juste que tu m'as manqué._ Même si nous nous étions vu hier, j'avais besoin de la voir tous les jours, de la prendre dans mes bras. Je l'embrassais à nouveau alors que je passais une main derrière sa nuque.

Notre baiser se fit plus fougueux. Je l'attirais à moi encore plus c'était possible lui faisant sentir mon début de désir pour elle. Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me demander l'autorisation, j'ouvris ma bouche et nos langues s'entremêlèrent.

Elle se pressa sur mon bassin tandis que je commençais à être à l'étroit dans mon boxer.

Je ne suis qu'un homme amoureux qui vient de se réveiller et qui tient la femme la plus belle de l'univers dans ses bras.

Je la sentis sourire et elle mit fin à notre baiser, contente de son effet.

_- Le café va refroidir !_ Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres alors qu'elle souriait toujours et se dirigeait vers la cafetière pour nous servir.

Elle me laissa planter là. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez pour me concentrer mais c'était trop dur. Elle n'aurait jamais du.

Je me retournais alors qu'elle finissait de remplir les tasses et déposait la cafetière.

Elle avait toujours son sourire aux lèvres, mais il s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'attrapai par les cuisses, passant son corps sur mon épaule.

_- Edward, lâche-moi tout de suite. _

_- Si je dois prendre une douche froide, tu l'as prends avec moi !_ Tandis que je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

_- Edward, non, tu ne ferais pas ça !_ Jura-t-elle.

_- Je vais me gêner !_ J'ouvris les robinets.

_- Edward ! _Gronda-t-elle.

Je la déposai dans la baignoire et attrapai le pommeau de douche pour l'asperger.

_- Aaah !_ Cria-t-elle en essayant de m'arrachai la pomme de douche.

_- Tu n'aurais jamais du._ Me dit-elle en me tirant dans la baignoire.

_- Ah oui et tu vas faire quoi ? _En l'aspergeant à nouveau.

_- Me venger,_ me dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

C'est pas une douche froide qu'il me faut là tout de suite mais d'une bonne douche glacée.

Je voulus l'attraper mais elle sortit de la baignoire trop vite. Arrrh. Elle pris une serviette avant de quitter de la salle de bain.

Je restais là, assis dans la baignoire avec l'eau froide qui coulait sur mon corps. Lorsque je frissonnais je repris mes esprits.

J'en profitai pour me laver. Je sortis et me séchais avant d'aller dans ma chambre m'habiller. Je mis un t-shirt et un bermuda en lin.

Quand je revins dans le salon, Bella était en petite tenue assise sur un tabouret buvant son café.

Ok là elle va vraiment me tuer.

_- Bella !_ Soupirais-je.

_- Oui._ Dit-elle d'un air innocent.

_- Tu ne veux pas que je te passe un t-shirt ?_ La suppliais-je.

_- Non, c'est ma vengeance._ Dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

_- Ok. _Soufflais-je, je l'avais bien mérité, mais je ne pourrais pas résister bien longtemps.

Je me dirigeais de l'autre côté du bar. Je pris un croissant et le trempa dans ma tasse.

_- J'ai réchauffé le café. _M'avertit-elle avant que je ne croque un morceau.

Je ne répondis pas m'efforçant de ne pas la regarder. C'était une torture de la savoir là devant moi. Elle avait un soutien-gorge noir qui galbé sa poitrine et un boxer en dentelle noir.

Je finis mon croissant et bu mon café d'une traite. Je me retournai pour déposer ma tasse dans l'évier.

Je posai mes mains sur le plan de travail et soupirai.

_- Edward, ça ne va pas ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Bella, je… je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps si tu restes dans cette tenue._ Déglutis-je les yeux fermés.

_- Oh. Je… je vais aller chercher mon t-shirt. Désolée, je ne pensais pas que…_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je l'entendis descendre du tabouret et se diriger vers le salon.

Je n'avais pas envie de lui sauter dessus comme un animal sauvage en rut !Non, Je voulais que notre première fois soit inoubliable. Je voulais lui faire l'amour le plus tendrement possible. Je voulais lui faire oublier ce garçon dont Rosalie m'avait parlé et qui avait fait tant souffrir Bella. Elle n'était pas rentrée dans les détails estimant que c'était à elle de m'en parler si elle le souhaitait.

Rosalie m'avait mis en garde ou plutôt m'avait fait juré de ne pas être un de ces salauds de gars qui couchait et qui jetait par la suite. Si jamais je la faisais souffrir, je souffrirais plus qu'elle et qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Démétri et Emmett serait également de la partie. Je lui avais fait savoir que je tenais beaucoup à elle sans lui dire que je l'aimais. Seule Alice et Tanya le savaient.

Rosalie tenait beaucoup à Bella, comme une sœur. Et ça elle me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Elle avait peur pour elle. Je ne sais pas ce que ce garçon avait bien pu faire à Bella pour que Rosalie s'en mêle. Mais une chose est sûre, si je voyais ce mec je lui casserais la gueule juste parce qu'il avait fait souffrir cette femme qui ne le méritait pas.

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à déambuler dans les rues de Las Vegas. Je lui faisais découvrir les coins où les touristes ne venaient jamais étant donné qu'ils restaient confinaient dans les casinos et les lieux touristiques.

Le soir je l'invitais à dîner au restaurant car je n'avais pas grand chose dans mon frigo et qu'elle avait refusé que je la raccompagne au cirque. Elle voulait passer la soirée avec moi, m'avait-elle dit, à mon grand plaisir.

Je l'emmenais dans un petit resto pas très loin de chez moi. Nous discutions de tout et de rien comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années. C'était tellement simple avec Bella.

Chaque jour qui passait je devenais de plus en plus amoureux. Mais ce sentiment était encore tout nouveau pour moi et exprimer mes sentiments n'était pas dans ma nature. Alors au lieu de lui dire je lui faisais comprendre par des gestes tendres, des baisers où je lui faisais passer tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

_- Je te raccompagne ?_ Lui demandais-je à la sortie du restaurant.

_- J'ai envie de rester avec toi cette nuit._ Répondit-elle timidement venant se lover dans mes bras.

Ah ça je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je devais voir James pour régler quelques détails. J'irais le voir quand Bella dormirait. Je n'en aurais pas pour plus d'une heure ou deux grand maximum.

_- Edward !_ Oh oh cette voix je ne la connaissais que trop peu.

Je me retournais et vis James accompagné de Laurent venir vers nous.

_- Alors tu ne dis pas bonjour à ton vieil ami ! _Il avait un sourire moqueur sur son visage. _Tu ne nous présentes pas ?_ Alors qu'il regardait Bella toujours dans mes bras.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas Bella se détacha de mon étreinte et lui tendit la main.

_- Bella. _

Il lui prit la main et contre tout attente lui fit un baisemain. J'étais entrain de fulminer intérieurement. Comment osait-il ? Mais je devais me reprendre pour ne rien laisser paraître.

_- James, enchanté et voici Laurent._ Ce dernier hocha la tête.

_- Je peux te parler une minute. _Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde et nous entraîna un peu plus loin à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

Je fis face à James de manière à surveiller Bella et Laurent par dessus son épaule.

_- Edward, tu en es où au niveau du ramassage ?_ Il faisait allusion à la récolte que j'avais pu amasser avec l'argent qu'il m'avait fourni. Je devais arriver à une certaine somme d'argent pour avoir droit à l'accès à la salle privée pour jouer.

_- Il me reste encore la moitié à gagner. Mais je les aurais avant la fin du mois d'octobre._ Tentais-je de le rassurer.

_- Ok. _Il posa une main sur mon épaule droite._ Le problème c'est que notre pigeon a changé son planning de façon à venir plus tôt._ Le gars en question était censé arriver vers le 25 octobre.

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Il sera là aux alentours du 5, je n'ai pas encore la date exacte._

- Ok, je vais faire au plus vite.

_- Non, il faut que tu joues tous les jours si tu veux avoir l'occasion de me rembourser. Je t'ai donné une chance, ne la gaspille pas. Surtout que maintenant,_ il se retourna en direction de Bella, _tu as une autre occupation à ce que je vois. _Il la déshabilla du regard.

_- Ne la mêle pas à ça. Et ne t'avise pas de la regarder comme ça._ Le menaçais-je en lui attrapant la chemise de mon poing.

Il attrapa ma main, le retira de sa chemise et pointa son doigt sur mon thorax.

_- Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux Cullen, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Surtout que le désert n'est pas très loin, et qu'un corps peut si vite disparaître sans laisser de traces avec tous ces charognards qui rodent et peuvent faire le travail à ma place. _Grogna-t-il.

Là je blêmis d'un seul coup.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers Bella et Laurent qui était entrain de discuter. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Surtout que James sait maintenant pour Bella et moi. Je rejoignis Bella et l'encerclai à la taille la ramenant contre mon corps tout tendu.

_- Bella, ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer même si ce fut bref. Edward a de la chance. À une prochaine qui sait. _Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Il n'y aura pas de prochaine, tu peux en être sûr, lui criais-je intérieurement.

Bella passa sa main sur ma joue et toute la colère s'évapora à son contact. Elle seule pouvait m'apaiser comme elle le faisait. Elle avait certainement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_- Ça va Edward ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Oui tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas._ Murmurais-je un peu plus détendu. Je déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et posai mon front sur le sien.

_- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup ton ami ?_

_- Ce n'est pas mon ami._

_- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

_- On rentre ?_ Lui proposais-je.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler de lui et encore moins de retomber sur mon pire cauchemar. Je lui attrapai la main et partîmes en direction de mon appartement.

Une fois arrivés, je laissais échappé un long soupir de soulagement.

_- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?_ Alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me prendre une bière dans le frigo.

_- Comme toi !_ Répondit-elle.

_- Bella tu n'es pas majeure pour boire de l'alcool. _Lui fis-je remarquer.

_- Oh Edward, c'est bon je ne suis plus une gamine et j'ai déjà bu des bières._

_- Oui mais ici c'est interdit par la loi._

_- Tu vas me dénoncer à la police peut être ?_

Ok. J'eus un rire et secouai la tête.

_- Tu sais que je peux aller en prison pour ça,_ en lui tendant la bière.

_- Oui et tu peux aller en prison pour ça aussi. _Alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi pour m'embrasser.

Ok 1 point partout.

C'est vrai Bella n'était pas majeur pour boire de l'alcool mais moi je n'avais pas le droit de sortir avec une mineure. Il allait falloir que j'aie une discussion avec Aro car il était son tuteur légal.

Je ne savais même pas quand elle aurait 18 ans.

_- Quand est-ce ton anniversaire ? _M'informais-je.

_- Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Tu réponds toujours à une question par une question ?_

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

_- Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus. _La taquinais-je.

_- Le 13 septembre. Alors pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Hum, pour t'offrir un cadeau. _

_- Je ne veux pas de cadeaux, je t'ai déjà toi, ça me suffit._

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse. Je l'embrassais avec envie mais il fallait que je me retienne. Je devais voir Aro et attendre le 13 septembre avant. Je mis fin à notre baiser n'ayant plus de souffle.

Nous nous installions sur le canapé et regardions la télévision en sirotant notre bière.

Au bout d'une heure je m'aperçus que Bella s'était endormie. Je la portais et la couchais sur mon lit. Elle s'agrippa à moi et n'eus d'autre choix que de m'allonger à ses côtés. Je l'encerclai dans mes bras et elle se lova encore plus contre mon torse.

C'était bien la première fois que je dormais avec une femme dans mon lit sans rien y faire. Mais quel plus beau cadeau que de dormir avec Bella.

J'embrassais ses cheveux et humais son odeur.

_- Je t'aime._ Susurrais-je.

C'était sur ces derniers mots que je m'endormis à mon tour.

* * *

À très vite.

_**Kinfua**_


	9. Fiançailles

Bonjour !

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

Merci à celles qui m'ont rajoutée en alerte ou en favoris ;)

Bonne lecture

**_Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à __Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**PDV Bella**

_Las Vegas, Nevada  
Août 2009_

Je me réveillais en sursaut dans le noir, dans un lit inconnu, la respiration saccadée, la sueur au front.

_- Bella ! __Ç__a va ?_

Edward. Je me rappelais maintenant que je m'étais endormie sur son canapé. Il avait certainement du me porter jusqu'à son lit.

_- C'était un mauvais rêve._ Répondis-je essayant de réguler ma respiration.

Ce cauchemar, encore ce cauchemar. Il me hantera jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis quelques temps mais voilà qu'il revenait au grand galop.

_- Je vais bien maintenant._ Me blottissant tout contre lui. Sa chaleur était réconfortante et ses bras sécurisants.

_- Tu avais l'air d'avoir tellement peur._ Murmura Edward en caressant doucement mes cheveux et embrassant tendrement mon front.

_- Désolée._ Souris-je.

Le lendemain matin l'odeur du café me chatouilla le nez. J'étais seule dans le lit. Je m'étirais et me frottais les yeux avant de m'extirper du lit.

Edward se trouvait dans la cuisine entrain de préparer un plateau petit déj'. Je le regardais un moment s'activer avant de lui faire part de ma présence. Il ne portait qu'un short. Je pouvais voir ses muscles de son dos travaillé. Je m'émerveillais devant ce corps parfait.

_- Bonjour !_

Il se retourna d'un air surpris.

_- Oh, déjà debout. Je voulais te faire la surprise de t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit._ Répondit-il un peu déçu que je sois réveillée.

_- Je vois ça._ Souris-je en regardant le plateau.

Je m'approchai et embrassai ses lèvres.

_- Bonjour beauté ! Bien dormi après ton… réveil de cette nuit ?_

_- Comme un bébé._

Après déjeuner nous nous préparions pour aller au cirque. Lorsque nous arrivions il me restait encore une bonne demi heure avant mon entrainement.

Je me changeais rapidement et pris place à côté d'Edward sur l'une des chaises de ma terrasse.

Il restait encore une semaine où nous avions deux représentations par jour. Ces deux derniers mois furent éreintants. Mais j'étais heureuse d'être ici. Plus besoin de repartir pour un bon moment.

Je vis Emmett s'approchait à grand pas.

_- Bella ! Te voilà, je t'ai cherché partout ce matin._ Lança-t-il tout désespéré.

_- J'ai dormi chez Edward._

_- Ah je vois !_ Sourit-il. _La nuit n'a pas été trop courte !_ Arquant ses sourcils pleins de sous-entendu.

_- Emmett !_ Grondais-je. _Qu'est-ce que tu veux de si bon matin ?_

Il s'agenouilla devant moi et sortit un écrin de sa poche qu'il ouvrit.

Je relevais la tête et vit Edward qui avait blêmit d'un seul coup. Je ris intérieurement face à sa mine décomposée.

_- Oh Emmett ! Elle est magnifique._ En prenant la bague entre mes doigts.

_- Tu crois qu'elle lui plaira ?_ J'entendis Edward soupirait de soulagement.

-_ Quelle question, bien sûr qu'elle lui plaira._

Emmett m'avait parlé de ses projets concernant Rosalie. Il ne voulait plus être séparé d'elle. Il voulait l'épouser.

_- C'est prévu pour quand ?_

_- Je vais l'emmener dîner ce soir mais je ne trouve pas de resto._

_- Emmett, ce n'est pas le lieu qui compte le plus, mais ta déclaration !_ Essayais-je de le rassurer.

_- Tu peux aller sur South Rainbow Blvd, _Edward se manifesta enfin après avoir repris ses esprits, _il y a un bon resto thaïlandais au 7835, le Pin Kaow Thai__ et puis si tu n'as pas fait ta demande au resto il y a un parc pas très loin où vous pourrez vous promener. Mais fais ta réservation maintenant._

_- Cool mec, merci beaucoup. _Le remerciant en lui tendant la main.

_- De rien._

Puis il repartit le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, heureux comme je ne l'avais jamais vu. Je regardais Edward qui avait repris des couleurs et lui souris.

_- Ça va ?_ Lui demandais-je.

_- Oui pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai cru te voir blêmir un moment. _Le taquinais-je.

_- Euh, ouais. _Admit-il.

_- T'as flippé, toi ?_

_- Oui, j'avoue. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il se passait d'un seul coup._

_- Emmett est fou amoureux de Rosalie, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter._ Le rassurais-je en l'embrassant.

_- Faut dire que la scène était faite pour que je me pose des questions là !_

J'éclatais de rire et il me suivit.

C'était vrai qu'il avait du se poser des questions en voyant Emmett agenouiller devant moi dévoilant une bague de fiançailles.

_- Bon il faut que j'y aille._

_- On mange ensemble ce midi ? _Alors que nous nous dirigions vers le chapiteau.

_- Je déjeune avec Démétri, mais si tu veux te joindre à nous…_

_- Non je vais vous laisser entre vous. _Je pus voir de la déception dans son regard.

_- Demain, promis, on se fait un pique-nique dans le parc ? _Lui proposais-je.

_- Ça me va._ Retrouvant son sourire que j'aimais tant.

_- À tout l'heure mon amour._

Amour, c'était bien la première fois qu'il m'appelait ainsi. Mais ça me plaisait bien.

Après un long baiser je rejoignis mon frère qui m'attendait dans l'arène pour nous échauffer.

_- Aro n'est pas là._ Lui demandais-je.

_- Non il est parti tôt ce matin en ville._

_- Oh, je me pose des questions sur lui. Il part tous les matins en ville. Tu n'aurais pas une idée de ce qu'il fait par hasard ?_

_- Aucune. _M'assura-t-il tout en s'étirant.

_- Je lui demanderais si je peux l'accompagner la prochaine fois que je le croise avant qu'il ne parte._

_- Bella, laisse-le vivre. _Soupira-t-il.

Je laissais couler, mais je n'allais pas m'arrêter là. Je me posais vraiment des questions. Depuis un moment il s'éclipsait en ville le matin.

Après l'entrainement, sans Aro, Démétri et moi allions déjeuner en ville. Nous avions trouvé un petit snack sympa pas très loin où nous pouvions y aller à pied et se retrouver que tous les deux. Nous nous installions en terrasse à l'abri d'un parasol.

_- Alors comment ça se passe avec Edward ?_ S'informa-t-il

_- Très bien. Il est aux petits soins pour moi, il est attentionné, un vrai gentleman._

_- Tant mieux, tu le mérites. T'as dormi chez lui cette nuit, je ne t'ai pas vu rentrée hier soir ?_

_- Tu me surveilles ?_

_- Non c'est juste que je suis passé te voir mais tu n'étais pas chez toi._

_- Oh, oui j'aurais du te prévenir._

_- Bella, tu n'es pas obligée._

_- Si, tu as du t'inquiéter._

_- Oui c'est vrai un peu. Je savais que vous passiez la journée ensemble mais je ne pensais pas que tu resterais là-bas pour la nuit._

Je ne répondis pas repensant à la nuit.

_- Bella, ça ne va pas ? Il t'a fait du mal ?_ S'affola-t-il.

_- Non ! _Écarquillais-je les yeux._ C'est juste que…_

_- Que quoi ? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_- J'ai refait ce cauchemar._ Soufflais-je.

_- Oh je vois._

_- Je ne l'avais pas refait depuis quelques mois et voilà qu'il revient._

_- Bella, _il me prit les mains,_ c'est du passé, il faut que tu arrives à surmonter ta peur, à oublier._

_- Je sais mais je ne contrôle rien._ Dis-je les larmes au bord des yeux.

_- C'est toujours le même hein ?_

_- Oui. _Une traitresse coula le long de ma joue.

_- Viens là._

Il ouvrit ses bras, je m'essuyai la joue et me calai contre lui. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant un moment le temps que je me calme un peu.

_- Au fait,_ lui dis-je en me redressant et voulant changer de sujet. _Emmett va faire sa demande ce soir._

_- Ah enfin ! Depuis deux semaines il me tanne avec ça. « Je lui demande ou j'attends encore un peu. »_ Imitant Emmett. Ce qui eut le don de me faire rire.

_- J'aimerais bien être une petite souris pour voir la tête que fera Rosalie et comment Emmett va s'en sortir._

_- Petite curieuse !_ Me donnant un coup de coude.

_- De toute façon je crois que demain matin nous serons réveillés de bonne heure par une tornade en folie._

_- Ouais d'ailleurs je vais peut être dormir à l'hôtel moi ce soir pour pouvoir dormir un peu demain matin !_

_- Idiot !_ Rigolais-je.

Le soir même, je vis les futurs fiancés sortirent de chez eux après la représentation alors que je rentrais chez moi avec Edward main dans la main.

_- Bonne soirée les amoureux !_ Lançais-je en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmett.

_- Merci ma puce ! _Me dit Rose.

Edward s'installa à la terrasse. Après avoir pris une douche et enfilais des vêtements propres je revins avec des boissons.

Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Leah et mon frère nous avaient rejoints.

La soirée se passa entre discussions, rires et blagues en tout genre jusqu'à ce qu'Edward annonce qu'il devait aller travailler.

Je fus triste à l'idée de ne pas dormir avec lui cette nuit. D'être dans ses bras. De me réveiller le matin et le voir.

Je le raccompagnais à sa voiture, voulant un peu d'intimité. Il m'enlaça la taille alors que je passai mes bras autour de son cou.

_- Tu vas me manquer._ Murmurais-je entre deux bisous.

_- Toi aussi mon amour._

_- Tu peux peut-être venir ici après le Moonlight, je laisserais la porte ouverte. _Lui suggérais-je.

Il grimaça à ma proposition.

_- Je ne pense pas avoir le courage de reprendre la route après le travail._

_- Je comprends._ Soufflais-je déçue.

_- On se voit demain. Je serais sous l'arbre à midi._

_- Ok._ Expirais-je.

Il prit mon visage en coupe tandis qu'il déposait ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur les miennes. J'ouvris la bouche pour approfondir notre baiser. Il fit glisser ses mains dans mon dos et me rapprocha de lui. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent pour danser sensuellement. Notre baiser devint plus passionné et électrisé. Il y mit fin bien trop vite à mon goût alors que nous étions à bout de souffle.

J'étais toute émoustillée avec des milliers de papillons qui virevoltaient dans mon bas-ventre.

_- Je ne pourrais jamais partir sur tu m'embrasses ainsi._ Déclara-t-il posant son front sur le mien les yeux remplis de désir. Bella, je… il faut que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard. Sourit-il en secouant la tête.

_- À demain alors._ Acquiesçais-je.

_- Bonne nuit ma belle, fait de beaux rêves. _Tandis qu'il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres avant de rentrer dans sa Ford.

Le lendemain matin je fus réveillée à l'aube par une Rosalie qui claironnait sa joie dans les allées. J'attrapais mon oreiller et cachais ma tête en dessous pour m'isoler de toute cette animation qui dura pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, puis plus rien. Plus un bruit. Étrange. Je commençais à retomber dans le sommeil.

_- JE SUIS FIANCÉE !_

- Wouaf wouaf…

Je fis un bond dans mon lit et vis Rose dans ma chambre sautant à pied joint, tapant dans ses mains et Arlequin tournant autour d'elle en aboyant. Alice sort de ce corps.

_- Rose, il est encore trop tôt._ Marmonnais-je tout en me frottant les yeux.

_- Je suis fiancée !_ Tonna-t-elle.

_- Je sais. Ça fait bien une heure que tu le hurles dehors à qui veut l'entendre._

_- Et c'est tout !_ Lança-t-elle les mains sur les hanches. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Wouaf ! Aboya le dogue pour appuyer ses dires.

_- Mais non, viens là !_ Lui souriais-je en lui ouvrant les bras. _Félicitations, je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. _Tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans mes bras.

_- Regarde !_ Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de mon étreinte me montrant sa main. _Elle est… parfaite !_

_- Magnifique ! _Souriais-je. Curieuse je lui posais la question.

_- Alors ? __Comment s'y est-il pris__ pour te demander sa main ?_

_- C'était tellement romantique, Bella, si tu l'avais entendu ! _

_- Racontes ! N'en pouvant pus d'attendre._

_- Donc nous __sommes allés au restaurant__ et après le dessert, il s'est agenouillé devant moi et m'a pris la main. Voilà mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit alors qu'il sortait un écrin de sa poche : _« Ma Rose ! Je t'aime... Il n'y a personne d'autre au monde que j'ai envie de demander en mariage ! Je veux prendre soin de toi... te faire des enfants... et vieillir avec toi. Je ne veux plus être séparé loin de toi. Rosalie Hale... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »._ J'en suis restée scotchée tellement c'était beau. Je me suis jetée à son cou et lui ai dit _« oui »_ avant de l'embrasser. Et là tout le restaurant s'est mis à applaudir alors qu'il me passait la bague au doigt. Du coup on a mangé gratos ! _Finit-elle.

_- Wouah, je ne le pensais pas aussi romantique que ça notre Emmett ! C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai entendu. _Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

_- Oh ma puce! _Me prenant dans ses bras.

_- Je suis heureuse pour toi. _Chuchotais-je.

_- Un jour ça sera ton tour._

_- Oui bah j'ai encore le temps. _Fis-je d'un revers de main.

Nous partîmes toutes les deux dans un fou rire, j'étais heureuse pour elle et pour Emmett.

_- Woo ooh je vais me marier ! _Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de ma chambre en sautillant Arlequin à sa suite. Je l'entendais encore répandre la bonne nouvelle à l'extérieur.

Encore trop tôt pour me lever, je me laissais retomber dans mon lit le sourire aux lèvres. Rosalie et Emmett. Je me souvenais encore de leur première rencontre.

_Flashback_

_Moscou, Russie  
Juillet 2008_

Nous venions d'arriver dans le plus prestigieux cirque de Moscou.

Comme à notre habitude nous arrivions deux trois jours avant notre première représentation, le temps que tout notre matériel arrive et soit installé.

Leah et moi étions dans notre caravane lorsqu'Emmett entra comme une tornade sans frapper.

_- Je suis amoureux !_ Nous dit-il le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants.

_- Hein ? _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je suis amoureux !_ Répéta-t-il s'asseyant sur une des banquettes lit.

_- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?_ Demandais-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre.

_- Une déesse._

_- Rien que ça !_ Pouffa Leah.

_- Leah, je __suis on ne peut plus__ sérieux._

_- Ok, désolée._ Se retenant de rire à nouveau.

_- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _Posant mon ouvrage à côté de moi.

_- Je ne sais pas. _Soupira-t-il.

_- Ok, alors comment est-elle ?_

_- C'est la plus belle femme qui m'ai été donné de voir. Son corps est divin, ses jambes sont parfaites, ses courbes sont exquises, ses…_

_- Stop, on a compris._ Soupira Leah.

_- Et tu lui as parlé ? _M'interrogeais-je devant cette description de cette fameuse déesse.

_- Euh non. Je l'ai vu dans l'arène entrain de s'entrainer. Mais tu aurais du voir son show, il est très sensuel. Elle s'enroule dans des rubans, fait des acrobaties en grand écart._

_- Oh elle fait un numéro de tissu aérien ! _S'exclama Leah.

- _Ça doit être très spectaculaire ! _Enchainais-je.

Nous avions accompagné Emmett pour voir cette artiste qui lui avait fait chavirer le cœur. Nous étions restées en retrait tandis qu'il s'approchait de la demoiselle entrain de ranger ses affaires.

_- __Zdravstvuĭte. (Bonjour)._

Elle se redressa et le fixa.

_- Menya zovut Emmett (Je m'appelle Emmett)._

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il continua sur sa lancée.

_- Euh, __vy budete ochen__ʹ__ shar._

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte.

La blonde nous regarda alors que nous étouffions nos rires.

- _Tu sais tu n'as pas besoin de me parler en russe surtout pour me dire ça. Je parle très bien ta langue._ Dévoila-t-elle.

Emmett se passa les mains sur le visage.

_- Ouais, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ?_

_- Tu as dit : tu être très balle._

_- Ouais._

_- Je suis Rosalie Hale._ En lui tendant la main.

_- Emmett McCarty._

_- Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. _Souri-t-elle.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il gagna le cœur de la belle Rosalie.

_Fin flashback_

̴ ̴ ̴ ̴ ̴

La semaine passa rapidement. Je ne vis pas beaucoup Edward cependant. Plus les semaines passaient et plus les cernes s'accumulaient sous ses yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos.

Le samedi soir après la représentation, nous avions tous décidé d'aller au Moonlight fêter les fiançailles de Rosalie et Emmett.

_- Vous avez choisis une date ?_ Demanda Alice en sirotant son cocktail.

_- Pas encore. _Répondit Emmett tout en regardant amoureusement sa future femme.

_- Je ne veux pas me marier dans une de ces chapelles touristiques. Je veux un vrai mariage._ Continua Rose.

_- Oh ! _S'écria Alice._ Je connais l'endroit parfait. C'est là où on s'est marié avec Jasper._

_- C'est là où on s'est marié aussi._ Enchaina Esmée en prenant la main de son mari.

Les discussions continuèrent sur les projets des futurs mariés. Nous nous amusions, rions et dansions.

J'avais été en admiration, une fois de plus, devant Edward jouant devant son piano.

Une fois leur tour terminé, le groupe se dirigea vers le bar. Edward vint me chercher. Il tenait à me présenter.

_- Bella je te présente __Jerry, Harry, Willy et Louis. Les gars je vous présente Bella. _En me prenant par la taille.

_- Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Miss Bella._ Répondit Louis.

_- Ah si j'avais quelques années de moins, tu aurais du souci à te faire Edward. _Déclara Willy en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_- Ed, si je peux me permettre, ne la laisse pas filer. Cette fille est charmante et elle porte bien son prénom !_ Intervint Jerry.

_- Je ferais tout pour la garder._ Répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille._ Nous allons y aller, les autres nous attendent. À plus les gars._

_- Bonne soirée, j'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer._ Je les saluais de la main.

_- Bonne fin de soirée ! _Répondirent le groupe.

Sur le parking le groupe nous attendait près du minibus. Esmée et Carlisle étaient déjà partis avec leur voiture.

_- Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?_ Demanda Alice. _Ah je sais on pourrait aller au casino._

_- Je te rappelle que certain dans le groupe sont encore mineur._ Lui signalais-je.

_- Oups, désolée. _Grimaça-t-elle.

_- Nous on a prévu de rejoindre nos cousins._ Intervint Leah en regardant Jacob.

_- Je te ramène Démétri ?_ Lui proposa Edward.

_- Ok. _Fit-il en baillant.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett prirent le minibus et partirent vers l'un des casinos situés sur le Strip.

Jacob partit sur sa moto accompagné de Leah tandis qu'Edward, mon frère et moi montions dans la Ford.

Arrivés au parking du cirque Edward salua Joe qui le fit entrer. Mon frère nous souhaita une bonne nuit et partit en direction de son bungalow.

Pour la deuxième fois Edward et moi dormions ensemble. Nous avions passé la nuit à nous embrasser, à nous câliner, à nous caresser, à découvrir nos corps, à nous aimer. Nous nous étions juste donnés du plaisir, du plaisir jouissif.

Après une bonne grâce matinée, nous finissions de prendre notre petit déjeuner vers quatorze heures et nous partîmes sur le Strip.

Edward me proposa de faire une visite.

Nous arrivions devant le casino Mandalay Bay. Il gara la voiture dans le parking de l'hôtel.

Il acheta deux tickets et nous nous retrouvâmes à déambuler les couloirs du Shark Reef Aquarium.

C'était la première fois que je visitais un aquarium. Je fus en admiration devant tous ces poissons exotiques tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Mais le plus fascinant fut lorsque nous arrivions sous ce tunnel grouillant de poissons et d'une centaine d'énormes requins. J'avais l'impression d'être sous l'océan. La lumière était tamisée et nous pouvions admirer les plus grands prédateurs des fonds marins.

_- C'est magnifique !_ Chuchotais-je.

_- Moins que toi mon amour._ Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il me fit face et m'embrassa ignorant les visiteurs autour de nous alors que des requins passaient au-dessus de nous.

À la fin de notre visite il y avait un bassin où nous pouvions caresser les raies, visiblement elles aimaient ça.

Lorsque nous sortions il était dix-neuf heures passé, nous décidâmes donc d'aller manger chez Edward.

_- Hum ça sent bon !_ Fis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

_- J'ai fait au plus simple._ Répondit-il.

Je m'approchai et trempai mon doigt dans la sauce qui mijotait.

_- Pas touche !_ Alors qu'il me donnait une tape sur la main avec la spatule.

_- Hum c'est délicieux !_ Tandis que je portais mon doigt à la bouche.

Il avait stoppé tous ses mouvements et me regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux.

_- Ça… ça va être prêt. _Je le vis déglutir avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur la casserole.

_- Ok, je vais mettre la table._

Il avait préparé des tagliatelles avec une sauce aux champignons, un vrai régal.

Après le dîner nous nous posâmes devant la télé. Il n'y avait pas grand chose au programme pour un dimanche soir.

Je m'étais installée de façon à reposer ma tête sur ses jambes. Il passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Je commençais à sombrer peu à peu dans le sommeil lorsque mon corps se souleva. Edward me porta jusque dans sa chambre, me déposa sur le lit et s'allongea à mes côtés.

Je me calais contre son corps pendant qu'il déposait un baiser sur mon front. Je relevais la tête à la recherche de ses lèvres que je trouvai immédiatement. Notre baiser se fut doux et tendre.

Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et empoignai sa chevelure. Il me fit basculer sur le dos et se retrouva sur moi pressant sa virilité contre ma féminité. Je savais qu'il n'était pas question de sexe ce soir mais j'avais besoin de sentir ses mains sur mon corps, comme la nuit précédente.

* * *

Désolé pour la traduction en russe mais j'ai eu recours à google, ne sachant pas le parler et ne connaissant personne de mon entourage qui sache également parler russe j'ai fait au mieux. J'ai donc mis la traduction phonétique plus que ce soit plus compréhensible.

À bientôt

_**Kinfua**_


	10. In a new light

Bonjour !

Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de mal à me replonger dans l'histoire et à écrire surtout après les vacances.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont rajoutée en alerte ou en favoris !

Bonne lecture  
**_  
Kinfua_**

_Ndla : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**In a new light**_  
(Sous un nouveau jour)  
_Chap. 10_  
_

**PDV Edward**

_Las Vegas, Nevada  
Septembre 2009_

Le jour des mes vingt et un ans j'avais mis les pieds pour la première fois dans un casino. Lorsque j'étais entré mes yeux avaient fait comme dans les dessins animés, j'avais des dollars qui défilaient.

Je regrettais aujourd'hui d'avoir commencer à jouer. Je voulais tout arrêter. Arrêter pour elle, je voulais lui dire mais si je lui révélais je la mettrais en danger. J'étais sans arrêt obligé de lui mentir. Et je n'aimais pas ça, elle ne le méritait pas.

James l'avait déjà rencontrée et je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle recroise son chemin. Il était un homme de paroles et quand il te menaçait de mort tu peux être sûr que le lendemain tu ne faisais plus parti de ce monde.

Je jouais au blackjack pour gagner un maximum d'argent et au poker pour me faire la main car c'est à ce jeu que je devrais affronter ce fameux milliardaire. James ne m'avait quasiment rien dit sur lui.

J'accumulais les nuits blanches, il ne me restait plus qu'un mois pour réunir tout l'argent nécessaire pour la mission. Certes j'avais déjà assez pour pouvoir rentrer dans le cercle privé des milliardaires mais il m'en fallait plus, toujours plus. Surtout pour rembourser James. Et qui c'est, peut être en garder un peu pour moi.

Les jours et les nuits défilèrent et nous approchions à grand pas de l'anniversaire des jumeaux. Alice avait déjà tout préparé. Elle avait même envoyé des invitations pour ne pas que l'on oublie. Nous devions nous présenter devant le restaurant à vingt heures tapante m'avait-elle rappelé.

Heureusement pour moi les deux représentations par jour étaient terminées. J'arrivais en général dans l'après-midi pour voir Bella. C'était elle qui m'avait convaincu, voyant mes cernes s'accumulaient sous mes yeux, de dormir un peu plus. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que je me couchais plus tard que d'habitude profitant de ces quelles heures de sommeil pour rester plus longtemps au casino après avoir joué au bar. Je n'avais pas pu faire autrement que d'accepter si je voulais mener à bien ma mission.

Je me retrouvais donc assis à cette table de blackjack, un verre de whisky dans la main, attendant que le croupier pose la dernière carte sur le tapis. Encore une fois mes calculs étaient bons. La banque avait dépassé les 21 et moi je gagnais depuis plus d'une heure. Dommage que ce ne soit pas à ce jeu que je devais affronter la victime de James car j'étais bien meilleur qu'au poker.

Pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur moi, je pris mes jetons et me dirigeais vers les machines à sous.

Il y a un peu plus d'un mois j'avais été viré d'un casino. Je ne me rappelais plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé car j'avais pas mal bu mais la sécurité m'avait gentiment raccompagné à la sortie. Je crois que j'avais insulté le croupier car il trichait pour ne pas que je gagne. Chose impensable dans un casino. Depuis j'avais écarté ce lieu de ma liste pour ne pas finir au poste de police.

J'évitais d'aller dans les grands casinos tel le Bellagio, le Stardust, le Flamingo et autres luxueux attrape touristes, je préférais les petits casinos de quartier. Il y en avait des centaines, voir des milliers. Des salles à l'arrière des restaurants miteux, j'en connaissais beaucoup, ce qui me permettait de ne jamais retourner au même.

Je n'étais plus jamais allé au _Casino Latino_, notre QG où j'allais souvent avec Victoria. Je voulais oublier cette époque et ne plus jamais la revoir. Cette vipère n'avait fait que m'enfoncer d'en son vice. C'était à cause d'elle si je me retrouvais dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais. Mais heureusement pour moi elle croupissait toujours en prison pour un vol de bijoux sur des touristes.

D'ici quelques semaines tout serait terminé et je pourrais oublier tout ce passé chaotique. Espérant ne plus jamais recroiser la route de James. Pour cela il fallait que j'arrête définitivement de jouer et j'avais ma meilleure carte pour y arriver. Elle s'appelait Bella. Oui j'avais mon antidote, mon exutoire. Je ferais tout pour elle.

Je rentrais chez moi pour me coucher alors que je croisais mes voisins qui partaient travailler. Il devait être pas loin de huit heures. Et ce soir j'emmènerais Bella faire une virée dans le désert pour lui offrir son premier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Après neuf heures de sommeil je sortis de mon lit, pris une douche, avalais une tasse de café bien serré et partis en direction du cirque pour retrouver ma douce.

Elle était là assise sur un transat de sa terrasse avec un cahier et un crayon dans ses mains. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, son visage s'illumina. J'aimais la voir rayonner. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi magnifiques. Qui a dit que les plus beaux yeux sont les yeux bleus ? Assurément pas moi.

_- Eh, déjà debout !_ Lança-t-elle ironiquement en posant son cahier sur le siège et se redressant pour venir se blottir dans mes bras.

_- Bonjour mon amour._

_- Bonjour. Bien dormi. Vu l'heure je pense que oui._

_- Pas aussi bien que lorsque je dors avec toi. _Alors que je capturais ses lèvres. _Au fait après la représentation je t'emmène faire un tour._

_- Ok, où ça ?_

_- C'est une surprise ! Tu n'en sauras pas plus. Soit juste prête vers vingt-trois heures._

_- Tu ne joues pas ce soir ?_

_- Non j'ai prévenu les gars et ils feront sans moi._

_- Dois-je m'apprêter ?_

_- Non, pense juste à prendre un pull._

Elle me scruta et je voyais bien qu'elle réfléchissait car une petite ride apparue entre ses sourcils.

_- Ne cherche pas tu ne trouveras pas. _Voulant changer de sujet mes yeux tombèrent sur son cahier abandonné sur le transat._ Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?_ En lui désignant le dit cahier.

_- Oh euh rien._ Elle se précipita dessus et le mit derrière son dos.

_- Bella qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?_ Je me rapprochais d'elle pour essayer de lui prendre le cahier mais elle fut plus maligne que moi. Elle enjamba le transat et couru à l'intérieur du chalet.

Je m'apprêtais à la suivre lorsque son frère apparu dans l'allée.

_- Salut Edward !_

_- Salut ! Tu tombes bien, Bella est partie en courant cacher un cahier, tu sais ce que sais ?_

_- Oh ça doit être son cahier de dessin._

_- De dessin._ Intéressant. Pourquoi me cacherait-elle ses dessins ?

_- Elle dessine à ses heures perdues. Emmett n'arrête pas de l'embêter avec ça. Dès qu'il la voit dessiner il se faufile derrière elle et le lui arrache. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on regarde. C'est comme un journal intime si tu préfères._

_- Je vois, merci de m'avoir prévenu. _

_- De rien._

Bella sortit à ce moment là.

_- Je venais vous chercher, les autres sont au self. _Nous informâmes Démétri.

_- On arrive._ Lançais-je à ce dernier.

Je voulais savoir pourquoi Bella me cachait ses dessins. Son frère partit et je me retournais vers Bella. Je me rapprochais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Là où je savais qu'elle était sensible.

_- Alors, ce cahier ?_

_- Edward, non. _Chuchota-t-elle.

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai… c'est mon jardin secret._

_- Je vois._ Me détachant d'elle un peu vexé qu'elle ne me fasse pas confiance. Dans un sens je ne pouvais pas l'obliger moi aussi j'avais mes secrets. _On y va._ La prenant par la main.

Nous arrivions au self où toute la troupe était regroupée.

Je pris un plateau et allai me servir à manger. Je n'avais avalé qu'un café depuis que je m'étais levé et comme j'allais passé une nuit blanche il fallait que j'aie l'estomac rempli.

Bella fit de même mais elle ne prit que quelques fruits et de l'eau.

_- Tu ne manges que ça ?_

_- Je mangerais après le spectacle._

Nous nous installions à la table.

_- À vous voilà enfin ! S'exclama Alice. Nous étions entrain de choisir ce que nous allions faire après. Ça vous dit d'aller au Coyote Club ?_

_- Euh nous ne serons pas là._

_- Oh les amoureux on prévu une soirée de luxure !_ Proféra Emmett. Aaaiiieeeuuuh ! Il venait de se prendre une tape sur la tête par sa future femme.

_- Tu ne joues pas ce soir ?_ Questionna Alice

_- Non pas ce soir._ Je regardais Bella qui réfléchissait encore sur la destination.

_- Alors vous faîtes quoi ? _Demanda Alice à Bella.

_- Il faut le demander à Edward, moi je ne sais pas où nous allons. _Dit-elle en faisant tourner sa bouteille d'eau entre les mains.

Alice me regarda.

_- Alors ? Vous allez où ?_

_- Personne ne saura. _M'énervais-je en poussant mon assiette à moitié vide sur mon plateau.

_- C'est bien ce que je disais, ils vont passer la nuit… aaaiiieeeuuuh. Mais Rose…_

Tout le monde rit en voyant la grimace qu'Emmett venait de faire. Moi je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Carlisle et Aro arrivèrent à ce moment là.

_- Eh bien eh bien. Je vois que tout le monde s'amuse ici. N'oubliez pas l'heure._ Mon père toujours là pour le rappel.

Plusieurs d'entre nous se levèrent pour aller se changer. Je débarrassais mon plateau et rejoignis Bella qui m'attendait.

_- Ça va ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Oui, c'est juste Alice et ses questions… Ne t'inquiète pas._

Je savais que ma sœur ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur si elle ne connaissait pas notre destination. Par contre Aro lui le savait. J'étais allé le voir deux semaines auparavant. Comme il est son tuteur je m'étais senti obligé de lui demander la permission. Surtout que nous ne serions pas de retour avant l'après-midi. Nous avions même discuté de ma relation avec Bella. Il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient étant donné que j'étais le fils de son ami. Il m'avait fait promettre de bien m'occuper d'elle.

Je l'accompagnais jusque devant sa loge, l'embrassais et la laissais se concentrer. Après le spectacle j'allais chercher Bella à son chalet.

_- Tu es prête ?_

_- Oui j'arrive. Juste on passe au self pour que j'avale un truc._

_- Ok pas de souci, on a encore un peu de temps. Il faut juste que nous partions vers onze heures et demi._

Il fallait que nous soyons là-bas avant six heures en sachant que nous avions un peu plus de six heures de route. J'en profitais pour demander un thermo de café chaud à Emily.

Une fois son estomac rempli nous montions dans la voiture et partîmes en direction de l'Arizona.

̴ ̴ ̴ ̴ ̴

Nous étions enfin arrivés. Je stoppais la voiture au bord du Grand Canyon à un endroit où les touristes ne venaient jamais. Je réveillais doucement Bella qui s'était endormie pendant le trajet en lui caressant la joue.

_- Bella, mon amour, nous sommes arrivés._ Lui murmurais-je.

_- Où sommes-nous ? _

_- Tu verras… Ne dis rien et observe._

Je descendis et fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Il faisait encore nuit mais le spectacle n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Elle prit la main que je lui tendis et sortit à son tour. Elle me regardait avec ce petit pli entre les yeux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassais passionnément.

_- Je reviens._

J'allais à l'arrière de la voiture, ouvrit le coffre et en sortis une couverture. J'attrapais la main de Bella et l'emmenai à l'avant de la voiture. J'étalai la couverture et la fit s'asseoir. Je m'installai à ses côtés et passai mon bras autour de sa taille tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon épaule. Nos regards se perdirent vers l'horizon attendant le lever du soleil.

Un silence régnait sur le Grand Canyon. Cet instant était magique. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlions. Le spectacle qui se dévoilait devant nous parler pour nous.

L'aube commençait à apparaître à l'horizon. Les premières lueurs du jour diminuèrent l'obscurité de la nuit et à effacer les étoiles. Les couleurs du ciel changèrent passant du violet au rouge profond pour ensuite laisser la place au orange signe que le soleil n'allait pas tarder à faire son apparition.

L'astre s'éleva devant nous et commença sa course autour de la Terre.

Je regardais Bella et les couleurs du ciel qui se reflétaient sur son visage la rendaient encore plus belle que jamais.

_- Bon anniversaire mon amour._ Murmurais-je à son oreille en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

_- Merci. C'est… c'était magnifique. C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire._

_- Tout le plaisir était pour moi._ Elle me regarda enfin et encra son regard dans le mien. _Tu es resplendissante sous cette lumière._

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte et se mit à califourchon sur mes cuisses passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Une étincelle traversa ces yeux. J'entourais sa taille de mon bras gauche et posais ma main droite sur sa joue. Elle mit la sienne sur la mienne et pressa son visage contre ma paume à la recherche de ce contact. Je sus que c'était le moment que nous attendions tous les deux.

_- Je t'aime._ Chuchota-t-elle.

_- Je t'aime tout autant. _Répondis-je.

Elle captura mes lèvres. Son baiser était tendre mais intense et nos langues se mirent à danser. Je passais mes bras dans son dos et mes mains glissèrent sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau si douce. Mon désir pour elle commençait à pointer, elle du le sentir car elle rapprocha son bassin. Elle mit fin à notre baiser et me scruta.

_- Edward… fait moi l'amour…_

Son regard était noircit par le désir qui l'envahissait. Sans répondre à ses mots je m'emparai de ses lèvres. Notre baiser se fit plus sauvage. Je remontais doucement son haut pour le lui retirer. Je ne voulais pas aller trop vite pour rendre cet instant magique.

Elle passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt en le remontant tout en caressant mon torse au passage et le fit passer par dessus ma tête. J'avais besoin de sentir sa peau contre moi. Je lui ôtais l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et posais mes mains sur ses épaules faisant descendre les bretelles de ce dernier et m'en débarrassait. Je collais nos corps afin de sentir sa chaleur sur moi. Je parsemais son cou de baisers et posais délicatement une main sur son sein qui durcit à mon contact.

Je caressais chacun de ses seins arrondis avec délicatesse et approchais mes lèvres de sa poitrine que je parsemais de baisers. Elle était chaude. Elle brûlait d'intenses désirs. Je la voulais mienne. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et je pris un téton dans ma bouche, le léchant, le mordillant, le suçant.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi tendre avec une femme. Mais Bella était la femme parfaite à mes yeux. Je l'aimais. Je voulais tout lui donner. Je m'occuperais plus de son désir que du mien.

Elle se redressa et m'embrassa à nouveau. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon torse. Je frémis au moment où elle s'attarda à la hauteur de ma ceinture abdominale dessinant de petits cercles du bout de ses doigts aussi légers qu'une plume me rendant encore plus serré dans mon boxer. Elle prit l'initiative de déboucler mon ceinturon et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon.

J'enlevais mes chaussures à l'aide de mes pieds tandis que je lui ôtais ses ballerines avec mes mains.

Elle se mit debout et j'en profitais pour lui retirer son pantalon. Le spectacle qu'elle m'offrit était tout simplement divin. Elle portait un tanga en dentelle bleu. Je me mis à genou et m'approchai de son intimité déposant un baiser. Je brûlais de désir pour elle. Je me redressais parcourant son corps de ma langue laissant une trace humide.

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassait à nouveau faisant passer tout mon amour pour elle. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait autant vibrer qu'elle.

Je me débarrassais de mon jean et de mes chaussettes par la même occasion, car pas très sexy quand on s'apprête à faire l'amour à la femme de sa vie. Oui car elle était bien la femme de ma vie.

Elle passa sa main dans mon boxer et attrapa mon sexe pour le masser. Je sentais qu'il gonflait. Elle agissait si doucement, si lentement et si adroitement.

Je la fis se rallonger sur le dos tout en l'embrassant. Je bougeais mon bassin contre le sien créant une friction entre nos sexes.

Je descendis le long de son cou puis vers sa poitrine parfaite que je pris entre mes mains tout en la parsemant de baisers. Je couvris ses seins de ma langue insatiable. Elle se promena autour de ses arrondis pour ensuite finir sur ses petits bouts qui se dressèrent.

_- Tu es si belle, si parfaite mon amour…_

Je continuais ma descente vers son ventre où je déposais des baisers sur chaque parcelle de sa peau soyeuse.

Je passais mes doigts sous l'élastique de son tanga et le lui ôtais. C'était la première que je la voyais nue sous la lumière du jour. Cette femme tout entière était un appel à luxure.

Tandis que le soleil continuait sa course, je déposais des baisers à l'intérieur de sa cuisse tout en remontant vers sa féminité. Je passais un coup de langue dessus la faisant cambrer et gémir en même temps.

Je déposais alors mes lèvres sur les siennes suçant son petit bouton d'amour gonflé de désir tandis que sa respiration devenait plus saccadée. Ma langue caressait sa fente béante et mouillée.

Elle écarta les jambes et je continuais à l'enflammer, la remplir de désirs fous. Je la voulais mienne. Je rentrais ma langue pour goûter son intérieur humide et chaud. J'entrepris de glisser un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle la faisant s'arquer à nouveau de plaisir. J'insérais un deuxième doigt et commençait un mouvement de va et vient tout en continuant ma succion.

Sa respiration devint de plus en plus irrégulière et son corps tout entier fut pris de tremblements. Ses parois se resserrent autour de mes doigts et elle cria son plaisir.

Je retirais mes doigts et aspirais tout le nectar de sa jouissance. Son jus était tout simplement exquis. Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées.

La laissant se remettre de son orgasme, j'ôtais mon boxer et enveloppais mon sexe d'un bout de latex que j'avais pris de la poche de mon pantalon.

Je m'allongeais sur elle et déposais mes coudes de chaque côté de sa tête tout en dégageant quelques mèches humides de son front. Je léchais ses douces lèvres avec encore le goût de son plaisir sur ma langue puis l'embrassais.

_- J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi Edward._

Sans plus attendre j'écartais ses jambes à l'aide de mes genoux et je me présentais à son entrée. La seconde suivante j'entrais en elle doucement savourant chaque centimètre. Nous gémir ensemble de plaisir à cette sensation. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit immédiatement comme pour ne pas perdre une seconde de ce moment de bonheur partagé.

Elle se mouvait autour de moi et se cambrait à chaque pénétration. Son bassin accompagnait chacun de mes mouvements, je m'enfonçais encore et toujours plus profondément en elle.

Nos regards ne se détachèrent pas un instant. J'allais lentement, très lentement dans cette union qui me ravageait l'esprit et le cœur. Nos corps étaient humides d'envie et de plaisir. Je voulais tout prendre d'elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur mes fesses pour accentuer mes mouvements encerclant en même temps ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'accélérais alors la cadence allant toujours plus loin. Je passais une main sous ses fesses pour la surélever et la pénétrer plus vite et plus fort.

Ses parois se serrèrent autour de mon membre, elle se cambra et cria mon nom dans sa jouissance. Je donnais encore quelques coups de rein et à mon tour la rejoignis dans des cris de jouissance et atteindre moi aussi le septième ciel. Je m'effondrais sur elle sans pour autant l'écraser. J'avais attendu ce moment pour qu'il soit parfait. Et ça l'avait été. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça auparavant. J'étais au paradis sous ce soleil levant.

* * *

Et voilà le moment que vous attendiez toutes... j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

À bientôt  
**_  
Kinfua_**


End file.
